


The Demons's Child

by RPbogal, theangeloffandoms



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Blood, Brother-Sister Relationships, Demons, Family, Family Relationships - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Friendship, Green Eyes, Hell, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, Princes & Princesses, Satan - Freeform, Satan and Lilith, black hair, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPbogal/pseuds/RPbogal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangeloffandoms/pseuds/theangeloffandoms
Summary: This is a Collab story between me and theangelsoffandoms (who is Fanfiction.net who you should definitely check out). It's basically about my character Logan Michaelis and her character Melody and how their history intertwines with the different characters of Black Butler. Anyway, this takes place in modern time and it begins when Logan finds out his newest classmate is a demon. What will happen? Read and find out. And please review.





	1. Melody

Logan’s P.O.V  
School’s such a drag. I mean the building is like fifty years old and falling apart, there’s no air conditioning and the people in this school are either dumb as shit or like me a total ass (yeah I know I’m an ass, got a problem?) Anyway, before I go any further I should tell a few things that are important.  
My name is Logan Michaelis. I’m 17 years old and I’m a son of a demon. My mother was contracted to my father for some time before I was born and about a few years after; he took her soul and left me all alone. I mean who does that! Even if you are a soul eating demon, you should have at least had some feelings for your kid. But, I’m getting off topic here. Let me tell you what’s happening now. It’s second period, art class. Probably my favorite because I love all aspects of art and the teacher doesn’t treat me like a total delinquent. Anyway, I’m just working on my drawing when I hear a door swing open.  
I looked up to see a girl looking a bit fidgety. She was wearing a short, black dress with a dark grey cardigan. She had raven black hair like me, but it was much longer, probably reaching her elbows. Her emerald green eyes were framed by black, square glasses. My first thought of her was she doesn’t look like a total bitch. I lost interest in her and went back to my drawing. As I was shading my picture, something caught my attention. Something in the class seemed off. Like something imbalanced the class atmosphere. There was also this smell in the air. It kind of smelt like ashes and I think roses. I looked up to inspect what was giving off this aroma. I saw that the new girl was sitting across from me and the aroma engulfed her. I didn’t realize I was staring at her when she tried talking to me.  
“What are you looking at?” she asked.  
“Nothing, nothing at all”, I told her and went back to my drawing. But I couldn’t focus; something was off about this girl. I think she might be a demon.  
///  
Two weeks had passed and I still kept my eye on this girl. We didn’t talk, but I paid attention to her body language and tried to decipher that. About half-way through the class, she said something to me.  
“I like your drawing”  
“Huh”, I said with a confused look on my face.  
“Your skull drawing, it looks really cool”, she said pointing to the picture. I couldn’t but smile at her compliment.  
“Thanks um….” I said, not knowing her name.  
“Melody”, she said with her arm stretched out.  
“Logan”, I told her as I took her hand. As soon as a touched her hand, I felt this jolt of energy. It was something that I’ve never felt before. Well at least not with a human. This only confirmed my suspicion. She really is a demon.  
///  
Hector’s P.O.V.  
It is in-between classes and the hallways were packed. I made sure that I stayed close to my locker to prevent myself from getting squished. I opened my locker and put my books from last period in it. I also looked in my small mirror on the locker and tided up my dirty blonde hair.  
“Hey Hect, you got a second?” said a voice behind me. I turned to see my good friend Logan.  
“Sure, what’s up?” He seemed a bit on edge these past few days. His black nails would often become sharp and his eyes would often shift from sky blue to demonic fuchsia. Something must be up, and probably something bad too. I’ve known Logan for a long time and he only acts like this when rouge demons are around.  
“You know that new girl, Melody?”  
“Yeah, she’s in my history class why?” He checked around to see if other kids were paying attention to us.  
“She’s a demon”, he told me with a serious look on his face. I was shocked and kind of scared. Demons are creatures not to be messed with, and I’m so lucky that Logan is on my side. But another demon in this school, it only smells trouble.  
“A-are you sure Logan?” I asked, stuttering a bit out of fear.  
“I’m sure”, he told me placing a hand on my shoulder, “be careful okay, I don’t want you to get hurt”. Logan was always protective over me. I kind of understand why though. I’m his only friend that actually accepts that he’s part demon. I nodded at him and with that he went to his class and I soon went to mine.  
///  
It was fourth period, history. We were studying the Cold War, but I wasn’t paying attention to the teacher. I only focused on Melody. She doesn’t act like a demon, but she does give off this aura that’s similar to Logan. Besides that, she acts more human than demon; actually she seems pretty nervous about coming here. Maybe she’s not evil or dangerous as Logan implied. Maybe she’s just trying to fit in.  
After school I went the student parking lot to meet up with Logan and talk to him about Melody.  
I waited for about twenty minutes and he still didn’t show up. Until he snuck up on me.  
“Boo”, a sinister voice whispered behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. He always does this to me and he always scares the shit out of me (but then again he is part demon).  
“Jesus Logan! Why do you always do that”, I said as I adjusted my glasses.  
“Because you always make the best faces when I scare you”, he said with a mischievous look in his eyes and a smirk on his face. “So what did you want to talk about?”  
“I wanted to talk about Melody; I don’t think she’s dangerous.” Logan was shocked from what I told him. But that shock quickly changed into rage.  
“What, but she’s a demon!” he shouted  
“Well so are you Logan. I’ve studied her actions in class and she doesn’t act like a demon”, I argued, “maybe she’s good and trying to fit in”. He still had that raged look on his face, not fully believing me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed at my friend. “Listen, school’s over why don’t we just follow her and she if she’s truly dangerous or not”, I suggested. Logan liked this idea seeing that he was smirking. I just hope that I was right or else there’s going to be a demon fight.


	2. Agreement Pt 1

Melody’s P.O.V.  
I was walking through the local park from school. It was a pretty nice day and it was kind of quiet, so I was able to think clearly. I’ve been here for nearly six weeks and have no idea why I’m even here at all. I mean I know I had to be here; I obviously didn’t come for the schoolwork. But I have no idea why or what brought me here.  
But I wouldn’t say that’s a bad thing. Being in this school and in this town lets me able to suppress my memories that I’d wish I could forget. Ever since that day, I’ve been wandering with world alone. I hate being alone. Snap! A sound of a branch snapping caught my attention. I turned around to see nothing. “Who’s there?” I shouted. When no one replied I just continued walking. I continued the stony path until I smelt something really strange. Leather and fermenting blood. Wait, I know that scent! Why the in the name of hell is Logan stalking me!

  
Logan’s P.O.V.  
I don’t think she noticed us. Hector and I were hiding behind the bushes, following Melody. We almost got caught when Hector accidently stepped on a twig, but luckily we were able to hide in time. We’ve been following her for almost an hour and for the most part she seemed human. But demons are known for deception and this innocent act could all be just a façade.  
“Did she see us?” Hector asked me.  
“No, but I’m going to check where she went to”, I told him looking out of the bush. I saw that she wasn’t anywhere around. Where the hell is that bitch, I thought to myself.  
“What the hell are you two doing”, said an annoyed voice behind us. We turned to see a very mad Melody. I saw that her green eyes turned into a demonic color. Yep definitely a demon. After a few minutes she spoke up again, rather loudly if I might add, “answer me!!”  
I stood up from my crouched position and looked down at her menacingly. “We just wanted to ask you a few questions.”  
“Like what”, she said crossing her arms.  
“Well for one thing, why would a demon like you lower yourself by going to a shit-hole of a high school?” I told her with a sarcastic smile on my face. She was pretty shocked and confused from what I asked her.  
“How did you-“  
“Know”, I finished my smile never faltering, “because I’m a demon too. Well half-demon but that’s beside the point”.  
“Then what is the point”, she asked growing even more confused.  
Why is she acting so clueless? We know what she is. Drop the act already you stupid cunt, I thought bitterly. I clenched my fists as I tried to control my anger. “The point is, that why are you here. Did Miranda send you to kill me or something”, I asked her, my voice trembling with rage.  
“Miran-NO! I don’t even know who that is”, she yelled at me “I’ve never seen you before I came to school!”  
“Listen you bitch”, I started losing my patience “you stop this “good girl act” or I’m going to rip your heart out and pull you limb from-“  
“Okay that’s enough you two!” Hector interrupted me creating a barrier between us. All of the years I’ve known Hector he’s never raised his voiced like that at anyone. Once he calmed down he took a deep breath and turned to Melody. “Okay, Logan here is a demon-human hybrid. He’s able to detect the presence of other demons. But we’ve notice, or really I’ve noticed that you act more human than demon. All we want to know if you really are good and not just tricking us”. There was a long moment of silence before she answered his question.  
“I’m not trying to trick anybody”, she told us, her expression changing into a sadder one, “I’m just trying to get my mind off of some things and figure out what exactly lead me here and maybe have a normal life”. This time I knew she was telling the truth, because her eyes held so much pain and despair. She must have gone through something brutal. I guess she isn’t dangerous. But I have to make sure. I walked past Hector and up to Melody.  
“Listen Melody”, I said in softer tone “sorry if I judged you the wrong way. It’s just I’ve encountered a lot of demons and they all pretty much wanted to kill me. So it’s kind of weird meeting a nice demon you know.”  
“Yeah I guess you’re right”, she replied.  
“How about you come by apartment and you can explain yourself.”  
“Explain myself?” she said in a confused tone. I rubbed my tumbles out of annoyance and sighed.  
“You know, tell us why you’re here and give us some information about you. And to make sure that it’s not some type of trick, Hector would be there too”, I told her gesturing to my friend.  
“O-okay”, she stuttered.  
“Alright, come by my place around 6:30ish”. With that said Hector and I left Melody and made our way to my apartment wondering what she’s going to tell us.

  
Melody’s P.O.V.  
I watched the two boys walked down the street until they were completely out of my site. Well, that probably could’ve gone better I thought to myself. At least I have some time to figure out what I’m going to tell them and to prove to that ass Logan that I don’t want any trouble. I’ve been through hell for years and I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to live like a normal human, even for a little while. Is that too much to ask?


	3. Agreement Pt 2

In the city of Manhattan, it’s always buzzing with lights and noises. Whether it be on the traffic filled streets or the suit wearing business people on the sidewalks. However, even in a loud, lively city there are also places that are calm and quiet. About a few blocks out of the most populated part of the city lies a series of apartment buildings. Some were new, others were old and one appeared to be condemned.

The old building was about five stories tall and was completely made of blackish-brown bricks. Dark, decaying vines were covering an entire half of the building while the other half looked like it was falling apart. The windows were cracked and covered with yellowish pollen. Surprisingly even in its current condition on the outside, the inside was fully in-tacked and had people living in the rooms. One of these people includes the devilish Logan Michaelis.

His room, much like the others was completely livable and furnished. It had a living area, a functioning kitchen and bathroom and a bedroom. The overall living space was small, but not too small that it wouldn’t house more than two people. Logan didn’t mind the small living space. He found it comforting and it reminded him of his old home that he and his mother used to live in. But that was in the past and Logan just wanted to focus on what’s happening now.

Melody, his new classmate and demon, was coming over to talk to him. Logan was extremely curious of the girl’s past. He also wondered why she was even here. It seemed like she herself didn’t know either, but they’ll find out eventually.

The clock on the wall read 6:09 and Logan was becoming more and more anxious. He wanted to know the girl’s past and he wanted to know it now. He opened his fridge and was trying to look for something to eat to keep his mind off of his curiosity.

“So, what do you think she’s going to tell us?” asked a voice in the other room. Logan closed the fridge and looked in the living room to see the dirty-blonde sitting on the couch, his aqua-blue eyes filled his curiosity much like his own.

“I don’t know dude, but probably something interesting”, he said as he walked out of the kitchen, “hey what time is it?”

“It’s 6:12, why”, asked Hector.

“Cause I’m going to take a shower before Melody shows up”. With that said, Logan walked into his room and into the bathroom. He turned on the water and began to undress himself. Once he was fully undressed he jumped into the shower to wash himself. He grabbed the bar of soap and began to wash his slim, yet muscular body. Once he was done, he began to wash his short black hair. The overall process took only a matter of seconds due to his demonic speed and precision. After cleaning himself, Logan turned off the water and walked out of the shower. He grabbed a grey towel and ruffled his raven locks dry and rapped the towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and began to pick out an outfit to wear when his guest arrives. But before he could even pick out a pair of boxers, he heard a voice in his room.

“I hope you’re going to wear something presentable, instead of your usual wardrobe?”

Logan’s P.O.V.

“I hope you’re going to wear something presentable, instead of your usual wardrobe?”

I heard a voice in my room. But I wasn’t surprised to hear a voice like that. I mean, I’ve been listening to this person for nearly seven years. I turned my head to where my bed was and I saw a boy sitting on the edge of it. He appeared to be about a year younger than me and had short navy blue hair. He was wearing a white dress-shirt with black pants. The most distinguishing feature on his guy was that he had an eye patch that covered one of his sapphire blue eyes. Again I wasn’t surprised to see him in here. I mean why would I be afraid of the ghost of Ciel Phantomhive? I gave him my usual smirk and sarcastically replied, “you don’t like my style of clothing little guard dog?”

“No, I think your clothing choices are quite juvenile”, he said glaring at me which only made me laugh, “but that’s not why I’m here”.

“Oh, but I thought you liked bashing on my appearance”, I said with a chuckle. I looked back at him and say that he still had a serious expression on his face. I walked towards my dresser as I replied jokingly, “then why are you here, you came here cause you miss me?”

“Hell no, I’m here to talk about Melody”, he told me.

“Melody? What about Melody?” I asked as I put on clean pair of boxers.

“I want you to be gentle with her.” His request actually surprised me. I didn’t expect a demon ghost like him to actually care about anyone. Why would he care about a girl he didn’t even know.

“Why should I be gentle with her?” I questioned the former lord as I continued to dress myself.

“Because she’s been through hell”, he said rather irritated. Once I was completely dressed (wearing a grey shirt and greyish-black sweats and my beanie hat) I walked up to Ciel and sat next to him. I looked at him and saw that his one good eye held so much guilt and sorrow. Why is he acting like this? Why does he care about her so much?

“Why do you care about her so much?” I asked him. He was hesitant at first, but after a few moments he spoke up.

“Because I know her, or rather knew her”, he said sorrow filling his voice. This confused me for a second, but then I remembered that Melody is a demon and is probably hundreds of years old.

“How did you know her?”

“When I was still human, Sebastian; your father, found her at the doorstep at my manner with many wounds. I later found out that she was captured and tortured by the same cult as myself”, he began. I was aware of Ciel’s history, what he was before he was a demon and what happened to him before he died. “After I allowed her to live in the manner I started to develop feelings for her. I was happy when she had similar feelings for me. But that happiness was short-lived. Every investigation, that she encountered with me her life was at stake. She even watched me die when Ash tried to burn down London.” He paused more a moment. It was almost like it was exhausting for him to tell me this. I put a comforting ha on his shoulder to help him calm down. I’ve known Ciel for a long time and thought of him as a brother. Even though he wasn’t alive, he was still there for me and even though he could be an ass and a sarcastic brat, I still considered him family. After a few minutes of silence he continued his story. “And when I was rebirthed into a demon, she was rebirthed with me.”

“So why isn’t she a ghost with you? I mean if you both were turned demons around the same time wouldn’t you two be together?” I asked him.

“We were separated once we entered Hell. Sebastian and I searched for her for some time, but when your mother called upon me I stopped. After that I completely tried to forget about her and once I gave a part of my soul to your father that was it. I couldn’t be with her if tried.”

“But maybe she can see you”, I suggested, “Like how I’m able to see you and Claude”. Ciel shook his head at my response.

“No she wouldn’t. I wouldn’t allow her to see me like this. It would be too painful for the both of us”.

“You loved her didn’t you?” I asked. He gave me a silent nod confirming my question. About a couple minutes after I heard a buzzing sound.

“Hey, Logan it’s Melody. Should I let her up?” asked Hector through the door.

“Y-yeah, buzz her in”, I told the blonde. I looked back to Ciel and saw that he had a sulky expression. “Hey, Phantomhive.” He looked at me, coming out of his funk.

“So, you’ll be gentle with her?”

“As gentle as I can be”, I told him. With that said I began to walk out of my room. But before I walked out, I looked back and saw that the former lord was no longer on my bed. I wonder if she still remembers you little lord.

//

Outside of the door labeled 13C, was Melody. Saying that she was nervous couldn’t cover what she was feeling exactly. She was annoyed that she would have to tell the idiot Logan her unwanted past and also anxious because she didn’t know if they’ll believe her or not. She was trying to stay calm, but her nerves couldn’t keep her still. About a few minutes of silent, a sound of a door opening brought her back to earth. She saw the blonde in front of her with a soft smile on his face.

“Hey, please come in”, he told her gesturing to enter. She said nothing as he walked passed him. She took note that Logan’s apartment wasn’t all that bad, but she would complement him another time. She took a seat that was closest to the door in case things got out-of hand. Noticing this, Hector told her, “hey I know what you’re thinking. Don’t worry; he’s not going to try anything.”

“How can I be sure that I can trust you”, she asked “what if you you’re just lying to me to protect your friend?”

“Because Hector is a goody-two shoes, and never lies”, said a new voice. They both looked in the direction of the voice and saw Logan in-between the door frame with his signature smirk on his pale yet handsome face.

“Oh, and who has to lie to the teachers about why you’re absent?” joked the blonde. The raven haired boy just laughed and took a seat close to Melody. He made sure he would be gentle with the girl as per request of Ciel. He’s also not going to mention anything of the former lord knowing that it would only make his guest both curious and depressed. And Logan didn’t want to deal with emotional drama, he just wanted answers.

“So, Melody”, he started “would you mind telling us a bit about yourself”. The girl was very surprised to see the demon boy act so nice and kind to her. It almost seemed like he was sympathizing with her.

“I-it’s sort of a long story”, she told him.

“We’ve got time, but if you don’t want to tell us-“

“I’m going to tell you so that I can prove I’m not evil”, she interrupted. She inhaled deeply and mentally prepared herself for what she’s going to say. “Ok, I-I was born in the 1800s and I wasn’t a demon at first. I was human. It wasn’t that bad until my father found out I was a bastard child. So my mother, my older siblings and I left him”. She continued her tale from when her mother abandoned her as well to an angel killing her older sister. Logan listened with interest in his eyes as the young girl told her story. He straightens up when Ciel was mentioned. “After I escaped that torturous cult, I met Ciel Phantomhive. Through all of the pain that I’ve endured, he was the only one that kept me sane”, she said, her voice cracking slightly. She could feel the tears filling up her eyes. She tried to stay strong, but she could help it when one tear got free and skimmed her soft cheek. “Sorry”, she said as she wiped it away, “He was the only thing in my hell that made it seem that everything would be ok. Why could I just have that one thread of happiness?” She paused for a bit, trying to calm herself. “After our rebirth, we got separated and I searched for him for years. But after years of disappointment, I just assumed the worst and…”

“You think he died”, asked Logan. She gave him a silent nod as she continued.

“Yeah and when I realized that, I just broke. I didn’t even try to search for Sebastian because I knew it was hopeless. So I’ve been basically been wandering around, until something brought me here”, then she looked up at the raven haired boy, her eye wet from tears, “But I’m not dangerous, I haven’t even consumed a soul because I’m so desperate to live my live as a human. So please know that I’m not here to hurt anyone. I just want to start over”. After she finished her tale she held a ring between her fingers. Logan recognized it as Ciel’s family ring. He saw how she looked at it with much longing and despair. Logan got up from his seat and walked over to Melody. He placed a gentle hand on her head for comfort. She wasn’t expecting that, so in response she looked at him with curiosity.

“I’m sorry”, he finally said after a long silence.

“I’m sorry too”, said his friend, “that must have been a total hell”.

“It was”, she said with a raspy voice. Logan knelt down to her level and looked at her emerald eyes with much focus.

“I believe your story, and I’m considering you joining us in our little search”, Logan said to her.

“Search? Who are you looking for”, Melody asked.

“His father”, said the blonde, “he’s been doing this for nearly two years”.

“That’s right, so what do you say Melody what to help us”. The raven haired girl thought for a moment and then gave him an answer.

“Okay, I’ll help you, but I have but only one question”, she told him, “who is your father?”

 

“I’m not sure”, he started, but then started to grow a Cheshire cat smile, “Do you know anyone by the name of Sebastian Michaelis?”


	4. The Stalker

 

Melody’s P.O.V.

“I’m not sure”, he started, but then started to grow a Cheshire cat smile, “Do you know anyone by the name of Sebastian Michaelis?”

I stared at him with wide eyes. He’s Sebastian’s son, Sebastian is his dad?! Well then again he does look a lot like Sebastian and his last name is Michaelis. And he is also half-demon. I guess I never put two and two together until now. After a couple moments for re-gathering my thoughts I leaded back into my chair and said, “o-of course I know who that is”.

“But you didn’t know he was my father?” he asked me. I kind of stayed quiet because I didn’t wanted to look stupid. But even I knew that it was too late for that. “How could you have not have known, or at least suspected that I could be related to him”, he said kind of dramatically.

“I don’t know! People can have the same last name, but that doesn’t directly mean that they’re related to each other. Plus I never even thought of Sebastian having kids”, I told him, trying to hide my blush. He obviously noticed this and chuckled at me. Once I calmed down, I looked at Logan with a very serious expression on my face. “So what are you going to do once you find him?”

“Well we haven’t been able to get an exact location, but once we find him”, another smile grew on his face, and this one was more sadistic than the last, “I’m going to beat the hell out of him”. I almost wanted to object to what Logan said. But now that I think about it why should I? I mean Sebastian didn’t even try to look for me and he basically left me all alone. Even though he was like a father to me, he had no right to just leave me all alone. My own sadistic smile grew on my face and I can sense that my eyes were changing.

“Count me in on that beating”.

//

It was a few days after Logan and Hector had accepted Melody in their search. They were all in school. To be more specific, it was their lunch break. The trio sat near an old tree. They were quiet for a while until Melody spoke up. “Do you think Sebastian is still on Earth?” Logan gestured to his friend to give him his bag. He took out a black folder with several paperclips and gave it to Melody.

“These are all the photographs of what Hector gathered”, Logan said to her.

“They’re all basic sightings throughout the years”, the blonde said as he ate his sandwich, “they’re all pretty consistent”. She opened the folder to see photographs. Some were clipping from newspapers and others were pictures found on the internet. Melody wasn’t sure what Hector meant by consistent, until she looked on the back of them. They all had dates written on them. From September 11th 2001 to when he was a butler in the 1800s. She looked back the boys with curiosity in her eyes. “So to answer your question, yes he’s probably still on Earth”.

“The only question is why?” Logan said bitterly.

“Now, Logan”, his friend told him. He looked back to Melody and continued, “So Mel, where do you think he is?” She rubbed her chin in deep thought. After a few minutes she thought of something.

“He could be in London”, she stated, “and if he is in London, I can take you there. No passport needed”.

“Oh really, how”, Logan asked her.

“I’m not really sure how it works and I’m not sure if every demon has it, but I call it “Shadow Traveling”, she told them

“Shadow Traveling?” Logan asked not fully believing her ability.

“Yeah, it allows me to travel anywhere; I could even travel to Hell if I wanted to”.

“How does it work”, asked Hector.

“I’m not really sure how to describe it. But I can show you if you want”, she told them. They both nodded due to their interest in her ability. Melody grabbed both of their hands and closed her eyes. After a few minutes shadows began to surround their bodies until they couldn’t see anything. It was dark for a while, but the shadows disappeared after a while. Once they were all gone, the boys noticed that they were near the football field. That was at least 30 feet from where they were originally seated. The shadows soon consumed their bodies again and placed them back at their table. The boys looked at the girl with amazement. Melody opened her eyes and saw that both of the boy’s jaws dropped.  “So what do you guys think?” They blinked a couple of times, coming out of their dazed expression before they responded.

“That was fucking awesome”, Logan exclaimed.

“Yeah, but it felt like I couldn’t breathe”, Hector stated.

“Odd I could breathe just fine when I do it”, she replied.

“Yeah me too”, Logan agreed.

“Well I’m not part demon like you too”, Hector stated crossing his arms. They both laughed at the blonde’s response.

“So, you guys into “Shadow Traveling” to London”, asked Melody.

“London would be a good place to start”, Logan began, “but for Hector’s sake we should probably us other methods to get there”. The demon girl looked at him in a questioning way.

“Then how are we supposed to get there”, she asked him. Logan gestured his friends to follow him. He led them to the footballer’s field house. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. When everything seemed clear, Logan pulled out an ancient, black key that was tied around his neck. He unhooked it from its latch and placed it in the key hole. He twisted it until he heard a click. He opened the door and gestured Melody to take a look inside. She was a bit hesitant, but decided to look inside. What she saw was something she didn’t expect.

Instead of whatever could be found in a field house, it was Logan’s apartment. After taking a brief look inside, Melody gave him a look of curiosity and amazement. “It’s called a ‘blood black” key. It allows me to travel anywhere, much like your ability. But it’s completely different”.

“Oh, really it doesn’t seem that different”, she stated.

Logan just smirked at the young girl as he said, “but it is because not only it allows me to travel from anywhere, but it also allows me to travel to anywhen”. Melody’s eyes went wide-eyed at this.

“You mean time-traveling”

“That’s right little lady”, Logan said rather proudly.

“How did you get this key, did you steal it or something”, she asked him.

“No I did not steal it”, he replied, offended that she would accuse him for such an action (even though he probably could have), “someone gave it to me. I’m not sure who though. He appeared at my mother’s funeral and said to keep it safe”. The sound of a school bell echoed through the air. In response to that, Logan closed the door and used his key again. The door this time opened to the lunch room. The trio entered the room and began to walk to their separate classes.

//

The school day ended like any other. Students were eager to get home while teachers were stuck grading papers. Melody left the building, searching for the two boys. After a few minutes, she found them near the parking lot. She ran to them and once she reached them, the trio walked down the sidewalk. Their walk together was rather quiet. After a few minutes of silence Melody had realized that she still had another question for Logan. “Hey Logan”, she started.

“Hmm”, he started as he looked at her.

“On the day that you followed me, you accused me of working for someone named Miranda”.

“Yeah, so”

“So, who is she? And why do you seem to hate her so much?”

“Oh I can tell you that”, said a very ominous voice. Logan stopped in his tracks and looked in the direction of the voice. Both Hector and Melody followed the young demon’s eyes. They saw a tall, attractive woman standing on a nearby lamp-post. Her short light brown hair framed her face very well so that her stone colored eyes could be seen. Seeing this woman made Logan seethe with rage. He absolutely despised her and wanted to rip her heart out. Seeing his expression made the woman laugh sadistically. “Oh what’s wrong my little pet. Haven’t you told your friends about our special relationship”.

“The only relationship we have is me wanting your head on a silver platter!” Logan spat bitterly. His reply only made the demoness laugh even harder. She jumped off of the lamp-post, her leather boot making a click clack as they hit the pavement. Logan looked back to his friends and gave Hector a certain look. Hector understood what his friend was telling him. He grabbed Melody’s hand and they both ran away from the angry demons. Melody was totally lost in the entire situation and needed answers.

“What the hell are you doing? Who is that lady?” she asked the blonde.

“That’s Miranda. She’s an enemy of Logan’s and she’s an extremely strong demon.”

“Why are we running away then if Logan is facing someone like that?”

“You’d be surprised; Logan’s tougher than he looks”. Back at the previous sidewalk, the two demons glared menacingly at each other for several minutes. As he stared at the demon, his rage only grew, but he was able to keep a calm appearance.

“So shall we get started”, Miranda said as she got into a fighting position. Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, they turned into their demonic nature and he smiled maliciously.

“Let’s.”


	5. Logan and Melody vs Miranda Round: 1

Melody’ P.O.V.

Hector and I ran for several blocks, but stopped at a bus station to catch our breaths. I haven’t seen two demons hate each other like that since Sebastian and Claude back when I was still human. But this was much worse than that. I couldn’t leave Logan with a crazy bitch like that. I began to walk back in the direction of the fight until Hector grabbed my arm.

“What are you doing?” he asked me.

“I’m going to help Logan fight against that psycho bitch”, I told him with a serious look on my face.

“What?! Are you crazy? She’ll kill you!”

“And Logan if I don’t do anything about it!” Hector looked at me for a second before letting go of my arm. “Thanks and don’t worry we’ll make sure that bitch gets her ass kicked” I told him with a sadistic smirk on my. I teleported back to the scene of the battle and it was only getting more intense.

Trees were knocked out of the ground, there were craters in the streets and blood was spilt everywhere. I tried to search for Logan, and saw that he was fighting Miranda on top of a nearby building. I saw that he was holding his own, but that didn’t mean he didn’t need help. I jumped onto the building and kicked that bitch Miranda right in the face. She went flying in other direction and Logan looked at me with a confused expression. “Melody? What the fuck are you doing here?!”

“I’m here to help you”.

“I don’t need your help”, he exclaimed, his eyes glowing, “I can handle this bitch myself”. Before I could reply the sound of bullets flying caught my attention. We dodged the bullets, but a few of them were able to knick us. Logan got hit on the arm and a bullet just skimmed my check. I looked back to see that Miranda was holding a machine gun. Where the hell did she even get that!?! She spit out some blood and smiled maliciously at us.

“Your little attack may have caught me off guard. But I’ll make sure that never happens again”. She reloaded her gun and aimed it at us. I didn’t know what to do. I would have panicked if Logan hadn’t handed me something.

“Take this”, he handed me a silver pistol. I looked at him seeing that he had one too. He looked at me, his demonic eyes glowing. His malicious smile grew on his face as he said “let’s end this shall we”.

I gave him my own smile as I said to him, “let’s”. We both jumped into the air and started to shoot at her. She dodged our bullets with eased and jumped up towards up. But before she would reach us, I teleported us to that we were behind her and Logan falcon punched her bitchy-face right into the ground. We landed right next to her and looked at her with disgust. Logan walked towards her and stomped on her head. She yelped, which made me smile. But before we could do anything else, a thick fog surrounded us. I couldn’t see anything in it. When it cleared, I saw that Miranda was gone. Logan let out a sigh and grabbed something out of his bloodied pocket. He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He was quiet for a long time and when he breathed out a puff of smoke he looked at me.

“Hey, thanks for you know helping me”. I was a little taken back. I never imagined that Logan would thank me for something. I turned my head away trying to hide my blush and said,

“You’re welcome. You know I’m quite impressed”.

“ Hmm?”

“I mean you’re really strong, but you’re only a half demon”, I told him. He chuckled at me as he walked towards me, still smoking.

“Well some say I’m more in-touch with me demon side”, he said letting out some smoke, “plus I have some pretty good mentors to help me. But what can I say; I’m simply one Hell of a demon-child”

“You really are the son of Sebastian Michaelis”, I said, laughing slightly.

“Shut up”.

//

On a faraway building was what appeared to be a cloaked assassin, and a tall man; both dressed in white. They watched the entire battle between the demons with utter disgust and distaste. Their assignment, watch the demon child and find any weaknesses. They didn’t expect another demon-spawn to appear, but none the less they still watched her.

The assassin held a sniper gun and positioned it so that it would aim at the raven haired boy. However, before the trigger could even be pulled the man held out his hand. “Wait a moment”. The assassin looked at the man with a questioning look. The man that stood there was extremely tan, with golden blonde hair and silver colored eyes. He looked at the assassin with patience, understanding and bits of warmth. “We can’t kill him yet. Not with that other demon.”, he said with a voice like silk, “we must attack when he’s alone and off-guard” The assassin nod to what her superior was saying as he continued. “I want you to carry out this mission. Find the hell-spawn’s weaknesses and use them against him. Once you’re done with him, move towards the girl and do the same. Failure is not an option.” He walked towards the edge of the building and looked off into the distance. His strong eyes looked at the demon boy with much distaste and total hate.

“The impure must be snuffed out”.


	6. The Ghost of Claude Faustus

In the outer-most part of the city lied an abandoned, run-down, filthy junk yard. It was filled with beat-up, old cars that were rusted from age. The air was stale and filled with dirt and debris. The place was basically uninhabitable for living things. Well at least not totally uninhabitable.

Near the entrance of the junk yard was Melody and Logan. Melody had gotten a text from him saying that he’ll introduce her to his mentors and train with them. To say that she was a bit curious was an understatement. She desperately wanted to know who trained Logan into the badass that he is before her, but she didn’t allow her to show it to Logan. She stood next to him, fidgeting every minute or so due to nerves. Taking notice of this Logan looked at her and gestured to enter the area. Without a second thought, Melody rushed through the entrance. Upon entering, she so far saw nothing but the trash and abandoned cars that occupied it already. She looked back at Logan; who was a few feet away from her, with total confusion.

“What’s with that face Mel?” Logan asked smirking, knowing why she’s looking at him like she was.

“Well, I was expecting some type of elder demon to be here, but so far I don’t see anyone”, she told him, gesturing the area. Logan’s smile grew even wider and stared at the young girl. “What’s going on Logan? And no tricks.”

“Okay, I’ll call him”, he told her, “oh Spiderman.”

“Spiderman?”

“Yeah, that’s what I call him, now where the hell are you, Spiderman?”

“I thought I told you to stop referring me to that idiotic name”, said a bored new voice. Melody turned her head to the direction of the voice. What she saw made her eyes grew wide. About a couple of feet away from the two teens was a tall man. He was wearing a 19th century suit; specifically a butler suit. His short, dark violet hair was wild and slightly un-kept. His golden eyes were framed by a pair of thin rimmed glasses. Melody was in complete shock. She had so many questions, but the one that burned her mind the most was how his he even here?

Logan grabbed Melody’s hand; which took her out of her dazed expression, and walked up to the former butler. Once they were close to him, Logan let go of her hand and said, “Melody, I’d like to introduce you to-“

“Claude Faustus”, she finished.

“Uh, yeah how did you-“

“He used to have a contract with my older brother, back when I was human” she explained to him.

“Oh yeah, Alois Trancy, I forgot that he was your brother”, he said to himself.

“It’s good to see you again Miss Melody”, Claude spoke up finally, bowing politely. She turned to the butler with eyes filled with curiosity. She took a minute to compose herself before she said anything.

“It’s good to see you too Claude”, she told him, “How are you still alive? I mean, I thought Sebastian killed you?”

“He did”, he told her in his usual bored expression. Melody looked back to Logan, giving him a questioning gaze. Logan didn’t respond, but instead grabbed a large stone and threw it straight at Claude’s head. Before Melody could say something, she watched the rock go straight through his head. After that happened Melody raised her hand and hesitantly placed it on his chest. She felt nothing as her hand went through his chest. She looked at him with eyes filled with confusion and amazement. She wanted to ask him how, but she couldn’t speak. Realizing her extreme confusion Claude began to explain. “After I was killed, my soul was sent to purgatory. Once I was there, my punishment was decided”, he paused for a moment as he looked up into the sky. “Walk the Earth as a ghost. Never feeling a summer breeze hit my face, never feeling the tenderness of bloomed flowers, never feeling the rain. Just walk this Earth as a hollow shell”.

“But that’s no different than before”, Logan interrupted. Claude gave Logan a cold glare before he continued his explanation.

“Any way, after many years I grew bored of walking aimlessly. So one day I watched a funeral. It wasn’t amusing, but I did find something that sparked my interest”, he continued as he eyed Logan, “I realized that the son of the deceased was a hell spawn, specifically Michaelis’. So after a few years I gave him an option of me teaching him to control his powers and become a stronger demon.” Once Claude finished explaining, Melody looked back at Logan for clarification. He nodded with a wide smirk on his face.

“Wow, I have to say you did a really good job”, she said looking back at the elder demon, “but wait, how are you able to train him if you’re a ghost?”

“I suppose that’s an easy explanation. I can’t feel things that I find pleasurable; however I can feel things that are considered torturous”. Before Melody could question anything, Logan threw a punch strait at Claude’s face. Luckily the elder stopped it before it his face. Melody watched with amazement. She never knew that this is what happens when demons die. Maybe…maybe he knows if Ciel is enduring the same thing?! She thought to herself.

“Hey Claude”, she said catching the males’ attention “d-do you know i-if Ciel is wondering around as you know a-a ghost?” This made Claude’s eyes widen. He already knew about the history between Melody and Ciel’s relationship. Logan had also informed him about how she would feel if she found out the truth.

“I’m sorry Melody, but I have no information of what has happened to Ciel”, he told her. He noticed that what he said made Melody’s expression become much more saddened. In response to this he tried to reassure her, “but he is probably fine. He is Ciel Phantomhive after all.”

“I-I guess you’re right”, she said with slight sorrow. Noticing this Logan placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on Mel, let’s go get some coffee or something”, he said trying to make her feel less depressed. She nodded as Logan guided her towards the exit. “We’ll see you later Claude”.

“It was lovely seeing you again Miss Melody”, he said as he waved them goodbye. Logan Melody walked out of the junk yard in complete silence. After a few minutes of walking down the sidewalk Logan spoke up.

“You know, I bet Ciel is sitting on some high throne like the fucking king he is, while he watches his beloved queen from above…or his case from below”. What he said made Melody smile with the thought of Ciel watching her.

///

Logan and Melody arrived at the local coffee shop after a few hours of walking. After that conversation with ghost Claude, Melody needed something to relax her nerves. They both took a seat at a table closest to the window.

“This is really nice”, she said as she took a glance around the shop, “thanks for taking me here. It really means a lot.”

“Hey, no problem it’s the least I could do”, Logan replied with a kinder smile, “now do you want anything? A drink or something to eat?”

“O-oh! You don’t hav-“

“I insist”, he interrupted her, “now what do you want?”

“Do they have Earl Grey tea?” she asked innocently.

“They do. I shall be back in just a moment”, he said as he got up from his seat.

“You know if I would have known any better, I’d say you’re losing you’re tough guy edge”, Melody said jokingly. In response to that, Logan gave her the middle finger; which only made her laugh more. Logan went up to the counter and put in their orders. As he was waiting someone bumped into him and spilled some coffee on his shoulder.

“Oh FUCK that’s hot!” he exclaimed, “watch where you’re going you stupid fucker!” The stranger didn’t respond to Logan and just looked at him with a bored gaze. This only made Logan even more furious. “You’re not even going to fucking apologize to me?!”

“You shouldn’t curse at a lady. It’s rude”, she told him with an annoyed tone.

“Listen you bitch, I don’t know who you think you are-“

“I think I’m Annabell Harper”, she told him, “and I think you should be the one who should apologize”. She held up a couple napkins to give to Logan for his shoulder. He took them and used them to dry up the coffee stain. They were quiet for a while until the girl spoke up again. “You’re Logan Michaelis, correct?”

“Yeah, what of it”, he asked bitterly. She stayed quiet for a while as she fidgeted with her shoulder length, brown hair. When she composed herself she took a deep breath and said “I would like you to take me out.”

“You mean, like on a date?”

“Yes exactly”, she told him, her lavender eyes fixated on him. He scoffed at the girl with his usual smirk.

“Now why would I do that?” he told her, “I’d rather watch paint dry then go out with you.” The girl stayed quiet to his comment. Logan let out a sigh and rubbed his temples out of annoyance. “You’re not going to leave me alone until I say yes are you?” She nodded. “Fine I’ll go on a date with you. When do you want to have this date”, he asked with disgust.

“Friday, 6:30 p.m. at the restaurant downtown.”

“Wait, isn’t that-“

“The expensive place, yes it is”, she told him with a smirk on her face.

“Fine, Friday at 6:30” he said as he watched her leave the shop. His eyes lingered on the door for a while until the cashier caught his attention.

“Your order is ready”. Logan looked back at the female employee and gave a silent thanks as he paid her. He took his coffee and Melody’s tea and went back to the table. When he sat back down, he noticed that Melody had this fearful expression on her face.

“Hey Mel, are you okay?” he asked her. She shook her head as she took a sip of her tea. “What’s up then?”

“That girl you were talking to, she’s an angel”, she told him.

“What, are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure!” she exclaimed, “Remember what I told you about Ash and Angela?”

“Yeah, but-“

“They murdered my mother and my sister!” she said, her eyes becoming tear-filled. “I already lost my sister and my mother; I don’t want to lose you too”. Logan was a bit shocked with what she told him. He never expected that Melody would begin to care that much for him in the short amount of time they spent with each other. Logan took a deep breath and reached out for Melody’s hand. He began to hold it tenderly to help Melody calm down. She looked up at him and saw tenderness and warmth in his eyes. Similar to Ciel and Sebastian expressions when they try to calm her down.

“I’m not going anywhere Melody, I promise”.

“Okay, but you have to promise you have to keep a close eye on that girl”.

“Well I guess that’s going to be easy”

“Why’s that”, she asked him.

“I have a date with her”.


	7. The Date

Logan’s P.O.V.

It’s Friday night and I have a date tonight. Now normally a guy, who has a date, would be excited to go. But that’s not the case here. I’m about to go on a date with a girl that I didn’t even know. I mean I just met her like a few days ago and we already have a date. The worst part is that I already want the date to end even though it didn’t even start yet. Also what Melody told me, is kind of making me more cautious. If this chick really is an angel then I better keep my guard up.

Anyway, it’s 6:24 so I have about little less than 6 minutes to get ready. But I’m not going to dress fancy for that fucking cunt. I went to my drawers and picked out a normal, black button-up shirt and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. I also put on my grey beanie and my face piercings (one on my chin and the other on my left eyebrow). I gave myself a quick glance and was happy with my appearance. If the bitch doesn’t like it then screw her! I look hot has Hell!, I thought to myself. I took out my phone to see what time it was. 6:28 .Well I should get going. I used my key to take me to the restaurant. Once I got there I saw the bitch, Annabell, sitting on the waiting bench of the restaurant with the sourest look on her face. When she noticed my presence, her look worsened and said, “you’re late”.

“Huh”, I looked at my phone and saw the time. 6:31. I’m late my one fucking minute you bitch! I sighed out of annoyance. “Sorry”, I said sarcastically, “now let’s get this stupid date over with”. She got up from her seat and walked towards me. A waiter came by and guided us to our table. We sat down in complete silence. It gave me some time to think about this girl. Why would a like her want to waste her time on me. She obviously hates me and she obviously knows I hate her. I mean she’s stuck up, bitchy, rude, she looks down on people, she has beautiful eyes… Wait, was I actually saying that this bitch had beautiful eyes? Why would I be thinking of stupid shit like that! I hate this chick!  I mean, I can admit that she does have nice eyes, a great body, lovely white ivory skin, amazing hair that smells like coconuts and vanilla…No stop! Don’t think like that!

“Are you okay?” I lost my train of thought when she spoke up. I looked at her and noticed that her hair framed her face perfectly. Beautiful…No! Stop thinking like that idiot! “Logan?”

“I’ll be right back”, I told her as I headed to the restroom. I needed to clear my head and stop thinking like this. I opened the door and headed towards the sink. I splashed some water in my face. After I was done I placed my elbows on the table and leaned on it. Well this is shit-tastic.

Bzzz bzzz bzzz

The sound of my phone vibrating caught my attention. I grabbed it from my pocket and checked the caller ID. Hector. Why the hell is he calling me now? I pressed the answer button and place the phone to my ear. “Hello”.

“Hey Logan. How’s your date going?”

“How do you think dip-shit?” I told him, my agitation become more presentable.

“Well you don’t have to be rude dude”

“Sorry, I’m just really pissed and confused and…”

“Don’t worry I get it. I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Thanks dude”, I said a small smile. Before I said anything else I sensed another person through the phone. “Is Melody with you Hector?”

“What do you think?”

“Hector, you sly dog you..” I said jokingly.

 “I-i-it’s n-not like that!......” The other line was kind of quiet, but I was able to hear the phone move with some mumbling. Once the mumbling settled, I heard a new voice. To be more specific Melody’s.

 “Hey Logan”, said Melody.

“Hey Mel, I can see that you got over Ciel rather quickly”, I said with a smirk on my face.

“I-it’s n-not like that! We’re just hanging out!”

“I know I was only joking”, I told her. “So what are you two doing”.

“Something important, how are you handling that angel”

“You mean Annabell, she doesn’t seem like she’s going to try anything, but I’m still staying alert”, I told her.

“Good. Don’t fall for any of their tricks no matter how real it makes you feel”.

“Yeah I got it, now I got to go”, I told her, “I’ll call for you if she tries anything”.

“Logan wai-“ Was the last thing I heard before I hung up.

///

Melody’s P.O.V

“Logan wai-“, but it I couldn’t finish cause he hung up on me.

“So what happened”, Hector said as he looked at me.

“He hung up me. That jerk!”

“Yeah, but that’s Logan for you”

“Yeah I know”, I told him with a sigh. Hector and I had been watching Logan and Annabell from the park across the restaurant, to make sure if this angel was going to pull something funny. But she probably will. I mean, why wouldn’t she? She’s probably as crazy as Ash and Angela and will probably try to kill Logan. I had already lost my sister, I don’t want to lose any one else. Before I could think of anything else, Hector’s voice broke my train of thought.

“Melody, why are we here?” I turned to him with total bewilderment.

“I already told you. We’re here to wat-“

“I know the reason”, he began as he adjusted his glasses, “what I’m asking here is don’t you think Logan can handle himself?”

“Of course I do! But he needs my help. If it weren’t for me he would have died from the hands of that bitch Miranda and left you all alone to a shit-hole of a life!!”, I yelled at him, my eyes changing color. Hector trembled a bit and scooted away from me from my sudden outburst. Once I realized what I caused, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes, which returned to their normal green color, and looked at Hector with slight guilt. “Sorry if I freaked you out. I didn’t mean what I said”, he nodded as I continued. “It’s just I’ve watched angels kill the people I care about for a long time. I know I’m sounding like a total clingy, and over-emotional bitch, but I don’t want anyone else to die because I couldn’t do anything”. Before I could say anything else, Hector pulled me into a hug. I was really shocked and confused, but I didn’t care. It felt nice being held like this as I relaxed into him.

“It’s okay Melody, you don’t have to apologize”, he told me softly, “I understand that you feel like you need to protect everyone. But you have to realize that Logan has been on his own since he was six. True some days were worse than others, but he got stronger because he didn’t succumb to weakness.” I looked up at him and saw that his aqua blue eyes were filled with seriousness and compassion. It kind of reminded me of Claude in a way. “There will be times that Logan will need our, or to be more specific, your help, but for right now he seems like he’s handling it well”. I took another calming breath as I looked at him with a bit more confidence.

“I guess you’re right Hector”

“But just to be on the safe side, we’ll keep a watch on Annabell and make sure she doesn’t try anything”, he told me. We turned our attention back at the restaurant and continued spying on Annabell. After a few minutes of watching, I sensed something. It seemed familiar. Almost like…oh no…

Logan’s P.O.V.

After my phone conversation with Hector and Melody, I went back to my…date. Man, even thinking about it disgusts me. Anyway once I got back at my table I smelled something weird. Like pickled walnuts or something. I also noticed that Annabell was eyeing me impatiently. I could tell she was anxious, but about what. Thinking that we would have sex after this date? Well that does sound good…Wait! No it doesn’t! Stop thinking like that you bastard!! My throat started to feel dry, so I decided to get a drink of water. But before I could a waiter caught my attention.

“Would you like to a taste of our wine? It’s one of the finest”. Wine? Eh, why not. I took the wine glass and took a long sip. Once I was done, my date just gave me this stupid look.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to take a sip of your water?” she asked me.

“No, I already took a sip of wine”, I told her, “which I have to say it very good. Try some it will loosen you up and you might lose some of your bitchy attitude”.

“No thank you”, she said to me with the irritability in her eyes, “I’d rather not be a pathetic drunk like you”. Okay, now this bitch did it. I can’t stand her bitchy attitude anymore. This chick needs to be taught a lesson. I gave her a malicious look and my signature sadistic smirk as an idea came to me.

“You know what, I think I’m going to have a sip of my water now”, I took the glass and held it close to my lips. But of course it was just a fake-out. Instead of sipping it I splashed it right in her face. The look on her face was priceless. She was so shocked and disgusted. It almost made me laugh. And it got even better. She decided to leave, but before she could a waiter ran into her spilling all of the food and drinks on her and her expensive dress. This I had to laugh out loud to. Finally this bitch got taught a lesson. This is what you get for looking down on people you whore! I was about tell her that myself until I saw the look in her eyes. Failure, sorrow, fear and to my surprise guilt. I never expected her to have this type of look. After she ran out of the restaurant, I quickly left a few bucks on the table and chased after her. Once I was out, I saw that she was in the park across the way. She was just sitting on the bench, with a gloomy feeling emanating from her. I quietly walked up to her and sat down. I could hear her mumbling to herself. I guess she didn’t notice me. I couldn’t really understand what exactly she was saying, but what I think what she was saying was “you are weak, you are pathetic, and you are useless”. She was also shaking and I think…sobbing. She could be faking it dude. I thought to myself, remembering Melody’s warning. But if she was going to try you kill you she would have done it in the restaurant. Still this sad girl thing could be just an act….Oh the hell with it; I’m going to talk to her!  “Um, hey”, I said softly, trying to get her attention. She stopped shaking and turned to me. Her head was still down, so I couldn’t see her face. Probably cause she’s too ashamed or embarrassed or something.

“Why are you here?” she said to me, her voice shaking. “Are you here to insult me or something?”

“No”, I said as I shook my head, “I came here to see if you’re okay from what happened”. I lifted her head with my hand so I could speak to her face to face. And as I expected, her eyes and face were red and her checks were wet from tears. She tried to turn away, but I didn’t let her. “It’s quiet rude to not look at a person when they are talking to you”.

“Don’t you dare talk about rudeness”, she said, her anger becoming present, “you obviously don’t know a single thing about being polite to anyone”.

“Well, I’m only polite to people who deserve it, and so far I don’t think you deserve it”, I told her. “If you didn’t act like a bitch to me, I would have at least tried to be nice to you.” She stayed quiet for a while as she got my grip.

“How could anyone like you know anything about being nice to someone?” she said, her eyes filled with anger.

“Because my mother taught me how”, I told her, my voice becoming dry. This happens every time I even mention my mother. She was the only family I had and the only person who ever loved me for me. She taught me everything and the one thing that I remember from her is that people who aren’t nice to you doesn’t deserve your kindness. Only kind people deserve to be treated nicely. No matter what. I basically told Annabell that and she gave me this confused look. Like she was actually surprised that I had someone who taught me something so moral. We were quiet for a while, staring at each other. I could tell that she was trying to figure me out, like a puzzle. After a couple minutes of silence, she spoke up.

“What else did your mother teach you?”

“Well she taught me to never eat the gum on the side walk”, I started jokingly. It made her laugh and I had to say she had a really nice laugh. “She taught me that you have to work hard to get what you want and to never give up. She also taught me that being yourself can be the best person you can be and to never follow a set system and just make up your own”

“She sounds like a wise woman”, she said with a smile.

“Yeah, but she’s dead now so…” I turned away uncomfortably. Talking about my mother like this only makes my heart feel even more damaged than it already is. A hand on my shoulder took me out of my sadden daze. I looked at Annabell and saw this look of empathy and understanding.

“I’m sorry. I know how you feel though, both of my parents are dead too”

“O-oh I-I’m sorry”, I told her. We kind of sat there in awkward silence not knowing what else to say that wasn’t about dead loved ones. “H-hey, w-we kind of got off from the wrong start and y-you seem like a cool girl and…maybe we could get something to eat, talk about stuff instead of dead people and get to know each other”. She laughed and gave me with warm smile that made my heart race like I just ran twenty miles.

“That sounds nice”, she told me her smile never fading, “c-can I have your number, so that I-I can text you and stuff”

“O-of course”, I said as I took out a sharpie from my pocket (and yes I always carry a black sharpie in my pocket. Deal with it.) I didn’t have any paper so I gestured for her hand. She gave it to me and I started to write my number. Once I was done, she got up from her seat and began to walk away. But before she left she turned around in my direction.

“Hey”, she started, “I’m sorry for how I was treating you.”

“Me too”, I said with a small smile.

“I’ll see you around”. And with that she left. I let a sigh and cover my face with my hands. Why do I feel so exhausted all of a sudden? Before I could think of anything else something caught my attention as I put my hands down. In the far off corner of the park, was something shimmery. I walked towards where it was and kneeled down. I picked up the object and my eyes went wide. In my hand were Hector’s glasses, cracked slightly. Also, there was a mixture of scents in the air. Peppermint and roses…Hector and Melody definitely. There was also this thick scent of bleach and smog. I didn’t know who or what it was, but I knew one thing. Hector and Melody need my help.


	8. The Asylum

Melody’s P.O.V.

Ugh…my head. What happened, why does my body feels so tense? And why does my skin feel like it’s on fire?!

I fluttered my eyes open and saw that I was no longer in the park, but in a hospital room of some sort. Oh, and if you’re confused, let me recap what I remember. After the conversation that Hector and I had, we continued spying on Annabell. But, our task was cut sort due to a little pest. Another angel came by and kidnapped us. I would have fought him off, but he knocked me out with a chloroform scented rag. After that, everything went black…until now.

I tried to move, but it was no use. Both my ankles and wrists were bound. When I tried to break free, it only made my skin burn. By that point I realized that these ropes were drenched in salt water (Salt water hurts demons. Who knew right?). I yelped as the ropes burned my skin.

“Hmmm” I heard something behind me. I turned to see Hector, who was still out-cold and also in bounds, his back leaning on mine.

“Hector”, I shouted trying to wake him, “Hector!”

“Mom, five more minutes”, he said in a tired raspy voice.

“Hector it’s Melody. You have to wake up, we’re in danger!” And once again, he didn’t wake up. Man, this guy is a heavy sleeper. I needed to wake him up, so that he would at least figure out something. I shifted by body so that my front was facing him. Using by bound feet I tried to shove him off the bed. True, it made my ankles hurt more but I needed him awake. His body fell off the bed with a thump. His body landed uncomfortably, but it did the trick.

“Ow”, he said quietly.

“Well, good morning sleeping beauty”, I said sarcastically, “you had a nice nap?”

“Don’t get sarcastic with me”, he told me as he shifted his body on his side facing me. “What happened to us?”

“I don’t know exactly, but I suspect an angel had something to do with it”, I told him.

“You think Annabell did this?”

“No, it’s a different one, but I bet that bitch is…oh no!”

“What is it?”

“Logan is still with that bitch”, I said frantically, “he could be in trouble!”

“You’re right”, he said has he got into a sitting position, “let’s get out of these bonds and get the hell out of here”. He quickly untied the bonds on his ankles and his wrists with ease. It kind of surprised me since he’s just a human. I guess he noticed my surprised look as he untied his ropes. “I did boy scouts when I was kid. I never thought that tying and untying knots would come in handy”, he said with a proud smile.

“You got that right”, I told him, “now get me out of these bonds”.

“Couldn’t you just tear right through them with your claws or something”, he asked

“They’re drenched in salt water”, I told him, “every time I move it burns my skin”. He nodded and began to untie my bond feet and wrists. When he got me out of my bonds, I got up from the bed and grabbed Hector’s hand so that we would teleport out. But for some reason, it wasn’t working. Something must be blocking my powers.

“What’s wrong Mel? Why aren’t we teleporting out of here?” he asked, noticing my frustrated look.

“Something must be blocking my powers”, I told him.

“What?! But how is that possible!?!”

“It’s quite simple actually”, said a new, ominous voice. We turned our heads to see a tall boy dressed in white leaning on the door frame. He was staring at us with enjoyment and pleasure in his eyes. Looking at him only made my blood boil. He had the same aura as Ash and Angela. The only difference between them and this guy was that he was blonde and tan while the other two were basically albinos. But that’s besides the point. The point is, this guy is a monster. He began to walk towards us with this smug look on his face.

“What did you do to my powers?!?” I shouted angrily.

“I got rid of them, temporarily unfortunately”, he started. “And you must be wondering of course how I got rid of them. Well, when you were unconscious I was able to inject you with supplements of salt and sage. If I have had given you anymore, you would have perished. But I need you alive.”

“How kind of you”, I said sarcastically, “but I’d rather be at the bottom of the ocean than with an ass like you”. He laughed darkly at me as he stared at us like he was a psycho.

“Why you’re quite adorable for a little hell spawn”, he said sarcastically, “but enough chat. We must get going”.

“No way in hell, are we going with a bastard like you!”

“You will come peacefully, unless you want your friend to suffer?” Before I could react, he swiftly grabbed Hector. He grasped his hair and held a gun to his head. That bastard! Now I have to come with him or else Hector will get his brains blown out. I sighed with defeat and hung my head low as I cooperated. He made a sound of pleasure as he lead me out of the room, still holding Hector at gunpoint. We followed him down the many hallways of the building. Each more run-down than the last. Dust was everywhere, there were multiple holes in the walls and there were cobwebs in every corner. “This is the St. Martin Hospital”.

“What?” I said out of confusion.

“This place, it was a mental institution during the early 1930s”, he continued. “This building held over 30,000 patients and each year about 200 of them were killed. Their reasons for their death are unimportant, but the causes of the deaths are quite unorthodox from other institutions”. I listened as he continued to babble about the history about this place. I was kind of freaking out as he was talking. What is he planning?

“W-why a-are you t-telling us t-this”, Hector stammered out of fear. The Angel didn’t answer as he opened two steel doors. Behind them was a large tank filled to the brim with water and I think a chair attached to it. Once we were fully inside, he turned to me with this malicious look in his stone colored eyes. “Follow me”.

I was about to reply back, but then I remembered that if I didn’t do as I was told he would kill Hector. I followed him to the top of the tank. He gestured me to sit in the chair and I did. He bound my ankles, wrists and forehead to the chair. Once he was done, he gave me this smug look as if he achieved something. “You think dunking me in this medicine crap is going to do anything to me?” I told him in a furious tone.

He only chuckled at me as he gave me this crazed look. “Oh please, you think that human made medicine can harm a creature like you? I’ve filled this tank with purified salt water. It would be a slow and painful death for scum like you”.

My eyes widened with what he said. He’s even more messed up than I thought?! My train of thought was broken when I heard Hector wince in pain. I looked to see that the damned angel was forcing Hector into an electric chair.

“Hey angel!” I shouted to get his attention, “I thought you said you would let him go if I came peacefully!” For what it seemed like the hundredth time, he laughed darkly at me.

“Now why would I promise a silly thing like that? True I did imply that if you didn’t come peacefully your friend would die”, he said as he looked at me like a crazed animal. “But I never said that I would keep him alive if you came.”

“You bastard! Why would go kill him? He did nothing wrong!”

“ Nothing! Is befriending a hell spawn nothing! His soul has been tainted by that worthless letch. He must be snuffed out”. This guy was really pushing it now. He’s killing people based off who their friends are? What the fuck is wrong with him?! He’s even worse than Ash and Angela. “My masters would have been proud you know”.

Masters? “Who were your masters?” I asked him as he walked toward the tank controls.

“You might know them from the Great Fire of London in the 19th century. They were going to burn down the city and have a new world rise from the ashes. A world that was pure and had no imperfections”, he reminisced as his fingers gently slid the controls. “But then he ruined it”.

The Great Fire of London? Wait a second! I realized that his masters were Ash and Angela. That explains why he’s so messed up. I also realized that he was talking about Sebastian when he said that he ruined it. “It’s good he did!” I shouted. “Now the world is two less of crazed psychopaths!” He laughed at me as he went towards the lever.

“My, you truly are a feisty one. Perhaps a little swim will change that?” He pulled the lever and the chair plunged into the water. My entire body felt like it was engulfed in white-hot flames. I could practically feel my skin burn off from the water. After a few moments, I came back up. I was in so much pain and I wanted to scream my head off. But there’s no way in hell I’m going to show that bastard any weakness. He stared at me with pleasure in his eyes.

“You had enough yet?” he asked with a sadistic smile.

“Go fuck yourself!”

“Well if you’re going to act like this, I’m afraid I’m going have to punish you”. He pulled the leaver again and walked away. I watched him through the clear tank as he walked towards Hector. By that point I was terrified. Hector shouldn’t die! I tried to get out, but with every tug it only made the pain worsen. I was losing so much energy due to the pain, and soon after everything went black.

///

The angel noticed that the hell spawn was unconscious. She should be dead in minutes, he mused to himself. He walked towards the frightened teen and got close to his face. He took pleasure in seeing the boy like this. His eyes filled with fear, his body trembling and sweating like an animal and his heartbeat increasing every second, the angel couldn’t be any more pleased.

“What a shame”, he said as he gently stroked his check, “you would have made a fine angel, but you doomed yourself by befriending that demon”.

“P-p-please, d-don’t k-kill me”, Hector said weeping slightly, “please”. The angel ignored his plea and walked toward the switch. Hector watched him with anxiety. He didn’t want to die, especially in an electric chair. Tears streamed down his face with the thought of his family finding out that their only son died. Once the angel reached the switch, Hector tightly closed his eyes.  Before the angel could pull the switch, a bullet skimmed past his face, nicking his check. The angel turned in the direction of where the bullet was shot and his eyes went wide. In-between the door was Logan holding his pistol to his side with a sinister pissed off look on his face.

“ You…” the angel said quietly with shock, “how are you still alive?!”

“Oh you know, I take pretty good care of myself”, Logan told him mockingly. “Now, why don’t you tell me who the fuck you think you are for kidnapping my friends?!”

“My name is Austin Knight. And I am here to rid this world from the impure creatures that inhabit it”. Logan laughed darkly at him when he told him this. Austin looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

“How can you get rid of something that never goes away”, he told the angel his eyes changing to their demonic color. Austin opened his mouth to say something back, but was cut short when a bullet went right through his forehead. He fell back with a loud thud as Logan ran to his friend’s side. Using his strength, Logan ripped the restraints off of Hector. Hector opened his eyes to see his friend with a tender look in his eyes.

“Logan”, he said relief in his eyes, “h-how did you find us?”

“You left your glasses behind smart-ass”, he told him as he dug out a pair of glasses from his pocket, “I was able to follow your scent with these and it lead me to this dump. Now where’s Melody?”

“She’s in the tank, but it’s filled with salt-water”. Logan cursed under his breath, knowing that this angel really knew what he was doing. Taking a deep breath, he looked to his friend with much seriousness. “Hector get Melody out of there, and then get the hell out of here”. Hector nodded as he rushed towards the tank. Logan looked back towards the angel and saw that he had recovered and a furious look on his face. He smiled mockingly at the angel’s expression as he spoke to him. “Well that’s not a happy face”, he said his smile never faltering.

“You will pay for that hell-spawn”, he said furiously as he took out his double edged blade. Not having a sword, Logan grabbed a near-by pipe and held it up defensively. Austin advanced on him and Logan was able to block it. Logan deflected his attacked and caused his opponent to stumble a bit. Austin attacked him again and again Logan was able to block it.

Man, this is a really well made pipe, Logan thought to himself as he was fighting Austin. As the angel and demon fought, Hector made his way to the tank. He saw that Melody was sitting in the chair out-cold. He needed to get her out of there fast. He went to the controls and tried to pull the lever. However, it won’t budge. This only made Hector panic even more, but he saw a large pipe nearby. He quickly grabbed it and ran towards the tank. He began hitting it until it started to crack. With one powerful swing, the tank broke causing the water to flow out and knocking him down. Once all of the water was out, he ran towards Melody and undid her restraints. He lifted her from the chair and placed her on the ground.

Please, please don’t be dead, he thought to himself. He sighed with relief when he heard Melody coughing. She weakly opened her eyes and looked up at Hector.

“H-hector?” she said weakly “you’re o-okay?”

“I’m okay; Logan got me out before Austin did anything”.

“Logan…he’s here?”

“Yes he is and he’s fighting that angel”, he told her quickly, “now come on, we have to get out of here”.

“N-no”, she told him, her voice filled with pain, “y-you get…out of here…I’ll be…okay”. The boy didn’t listen as he began to carry her bridal style. Once he got her, he began to run out of the room in search of an exit. He ran through the entire building and with each search, each possible exit was blocked. Hector began to panic, he knew that Logan couldn’t hold off that angel forever and Melody was in no condition to fight. What should I do?!

Back in the tank room, the angel and half-demon continued to fight. Between each clash, Logan attempted to punch or kick him, but each attempt was blocked. Their weapons once again blocked each other’s attacks bringing their faces close to each other.

“I underestimated you hell-spawn”, Austin told him “you truly are a worthy opponent. But that doesn’t mean I’ll lessen your death sentence”.

“I figured that” Logan told him. “I wonder what it will look like if your wings were mounted on my wall.”

“Your words don’t frighten me demon. Once I kill you, I’ll go after your friends and then after that pathetic excuse of a demon. Sebastian Michaelis”. Mentioning that man, made Logan seethe rage as their weapons broke apart. The angel took notice of this as he leapt back.

“Oh, I see I struck a nerve”, he said as a wicked smile grew on his face. “I can understand why though. I mean, a demon stole your mother’s soul, your own father none the less. And after he took her soul, he left you all alone. I guess he knew that you were nothing, but a pathetic excuse of a living creature!” At that point Logan screamed with rage as he tried to attack him. Austin blocked it with ease and knocked him down with his foot. Logan landed on the ground roughly.

“Logan!” The half demon turned to Hector with Melody in his arms, “all of the exits are blocked!” The angel began to laugh maliciously at the teen’s distress.

“Now you all will perish!” Austin began. “Prepare to die the most painful death and rot in the lowest levels of Hell! It’s time for a new era where everything is pure and…”

“Oh would you just shut the fuck up already!” Logan interrupted with irritation in his voice. He quickly ran up to him and powerfully punched him. Austin’s body flew into the other wall with much force. The impact of the crash caused the dry-wall to collapse atop of him. When it was calm again, Logan went to where Austin had landed. Once he reached the area, he moved some of the dry-wall and saw that the angel had vanished. Fucking coward. He walked backed towards the blonde and saw that Melody was sleeping in his arms. “She okay?” he asked his friend.

“She’s still recovering from being submerged in salt water, but overall she’s ok”.

“That’s good, and how about you? Did he hurt you or anything?”

“Only a little, but I’m okay. I’m probably mentally and emotionally scarred, but then again I’m friends with you so it couldn’t possibly be worse”. The boys laughed at the comment knowing how true it is. After their moment of laughter, Hector looked at his friend with a confused gaze. “Hey wait, how the hell are we going to get out of here? All of the exits are blocked”. Logan didn’t respond to his friend, but instead walked toward the opposite wall. He flexed his fingers for a second and then punched the wall with all of his demon strength. With that one punch, the entire wall went crumbling down revealing the dark outside. “Well, I guess that’s one way”, Hector said as he walked towards his friend. Both boys walked out of the huge hole and began to walk on the dirt road. After a few moments of walking, Melody stirred in Hector’s arms. The boys stopped and Hector gently placed the girl down on the damp grass. Melody opened her eyes and stared up at the two males before her. She gave out a soft yawn before speaking.

“H-hey guys. Where are we?” she asked.

“We’re about a half a mile from the St. Martin Hospital”, Hector told her softly. She tried to get up, but they both stopped her action.

“You should rest some more”, Logan told her, his eyes filled with concern.

“I’m okay, really now can one of you guys get me up?” Hector grabbed her hand as he helped her up. Once she was standing again, Melody looked at her friends with a questioning gaze. “So whatever happened to that damn angel…Austin?”

“That piece of shit, we fought for a while then he ran away like a coward” Logan explained. Melody nodded as he told her. After a few moments of silence Melody realized something.

“Oh yeah, whatever happened to that other angel…Annabell?” Logan stayed quiet for a bit as if deep in thought. He knew that he shouldn’t tell her what actually happened or else she’ll flip out. After a few seconds, he came up with something.

“I told that bitch to go to hell, and she stormed out of the restaurant”, he lied. Melody nodded once again and began to walk a head with Hector following. Logan began to follow as well, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard his phone vibrate. He took out his phone and saw that he got a text from an unknown number.

_Hey it’s Annabell,_

_You’ve peaked my interest_

_and I was wondering_

_if you’d like to have lunch together sometime_

_And don’t worry I won’t be rude to you this time_

“Hey Logan! What are you waiting for?!” Melody shouted, taking Logan out of his daze. He quickly texted back as he ran to catch up with his friends.

///

On top of the Empire State Building was Annabell. She looked up at the night sky as she sat in silence. Her mind was deep in thought, trying to comprehend what events happened earlier that night. Her assignment was to kill the half-demon, but instead had a meaningful conversation with him. She knew that no human or demon was the same, (and she liked that) and Logan was definitely different. He had peaked her interest. She can admit that despite his rude behavior, he can be rather sweet and she can admit that he is rather attractive. A phone vibrating broke her train of thought. She had texted Logan asking to spend time with him. She wanted to know a bit more about him. Plus I find his company enjoyable, she thought to herself. With her phone in her hand, she read the text and smiled.

_Sure, I would love to._


	9. Returning to London Pt: 1

A week after the asylum incident, Logan, Melody and Hector had decided to begin their search in London. It was after school hours and there was no one on campus. Well, not exactly. The two demon teens and their human friend were walking near the athletic fields. They decided to transport to London with Logan’s key so that Hector could feel more comfortable when traveling. The teens reached the empty field house in silence as Logan pulled out his key.

“You guys ready”, said Logan as he put the key in the keyhole.

“Y-yeah, I think so”, Melody said as he released her breath.

“Me too, but wait”, Hector began,” it’s 3:15.”

“Yes, I’m very aware of the time Hector”, Logan replied bitterly. “What’s your point?”

“He’s saying there’s a time difference. It’s like a 5 hour difference right?” Melody intervened. Logan scoffed at their stupidity as he waved his hand at them.

“If you guys are worried about jet-lag, don’t worry. I’ve used this to take me Germany and I never got it. Would you guys stop wasting time and let’s get fucking going”, he replied with a voice filled with annoyance. He twisted the key and opened the door to London. He was the first to enter while his friends stayed near the entrance.

“Logan went to Germany, for what?” asked Melody. Hector just shrugged as he entered the door. After taking a deep breath, Melody followed her friends. Once she entered the door, she was amazed at where she ended up. In front of her was a common street of London. After taking a few steps, Melody was filled with a nolgastic feeling. Even though the city had changed so much over the years, she could still remember the times she walked down these streets with Ciel. Realizing this made the girl sad. She missed the boy so much. What she wouldn’t do to see him one more time.

“Hey”. Melody was brought of her dazed expression as looked at the boys. She saw that they both had concerned expressions on their faces. “You okay Mel?” asked the blonde.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay”, she replied as she rubbed away the tears. “So where do we start?” Before the boys could reply, a terrified scream filled the air. They started to run in the direction where the scream came from. The more they came closer to it, the more screams and pleas they heard. At a corner to an alley, Logan stopped and put out his arm to make his friends halt.

“Why did you stop”, asked the dark haired girl. Logan didn’t reply as he turned his head into the alley. His body went stiff from what he saw. His friends noticed this and began to question him.

“What’s wrong Logan? What’s happening?” Melody asked, with a hint of fear. He shushed her and turned his head back around. Both Hector and Melody were getting really worried. What was going on in that alley that made Logan so cautious? After a few minutes, Logan’s body relaxed and walked into the alley. Melody and Hector followed their friend into the alley with both curiosity and a bit of fear. As they walked further down, the scent of blood and flesh filled the girl’s nose. It was beginning to make her visibly sick, which her friend to notice to.

“Hey Mel, are you feeling alright?” Before she could answer his question, she let out a terrified gasp to the scene before her. She soon began to shake out of fear and Hector questioned her again.

“Melody? Melody what’s wro-“ The blonde took a glimpse of the scene before him and was in total shock. In front of the two was a mangled body of what it appeared to be a woman. Blood was spilt everywhere and her body was ripped into multiple pieces. Her organs were in multiple places and even spread onto the wall. The body of the corpse had her chest ripped open, her skin ripped to shreds and her body covered with her own blood. Hector almost puked at the disturbingly disgusting scene. After he composed himself, he noticed that Logan was very close to her body. Taking a deep breath, Hector slowly walked to his friend and knelt near the body next to him. He looked at the body and his stomach began to churn at the sight. “W-what h-happened to h-h-her?” he asked, his voice holding so much fear.

“A rouge demon did this. It cornered this woman and took her soul”, Logan explain, his eyes never leaving the body, “poor girl”.

“You think, y-you think Sebastian…”

“No, if Sebastian did this he would have taken the soul with a little more class and probably done it in a way where the body isn’t torn to shreds in the process”, the half-demon said as he stood up. He noticed that Melody was shaking and walked towards her. He placed both of his hands on the girl’s shoulders to help calm her down.

Coming out her dazed expression, Melody looked at Logan and then looked down to her feet. “What happens?”

“What?” Logan asked with a confused look in his eyes.

“Her soul. Where does her soul go?” she said as she looked into Logan’s eyes. “What happens to all of the souls that demons consume?” Logan wasn’t expecting that type of question, but he decided to answer it. He took a deep breath and stood up strait.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure where they go. But I suspect they go to some type of hell-realm. For example, whenever I consume a soul they get sent to my realm”, he explained. “My realm is kind of like an island. However, when a soul is sent there I decide what side it should be on”.  Melody didn’t understand what exactly he was trying to say as she gave him a questioning look. Noticing this, Logan began to explain further. “What I mean is, depending on the taste on the soul or the type of person they were, I decide whether that soul should get brutally tortured or spent an eternity in total boredom”.

“S-so what you’re saying is, whenever a demon consumes a soul, that soul is sent to the demon’s realm and the demon can decide the punishment of that soul.”

“In my opinion, I think that’s about right but who knows”, he said as he looked at the girl with a sad look in her eyes. “What’s the matter Melody?”

“I-it’s just, I’ve never consumed a soul before and it kind of scares me. I don’t want to take someone’s life away nor do I want to torture them in hell. I’d be no better than the monsters that sent them there. The last thing I want to be is a monster”. Before she could say anything else, Melody was pulled into a hug. After the short embrace, Logan held her face gently and looked at her with tenderness.

“I know how you feel. That’s why I like to split up the punishments. For the souls that were pure and should’ve gone to heaven, they only get a minor punishment. I’m able to give them a hell that makes them feel like “this could have been worst” or “at least I’m not getting murderously tortured”, he explained in a hushed and calming tone. “I’ve probably consumed about over 30 souls and about a quarter of them only get to sit in eternal boredom”. He saw that Melody didn’t fully understand what he was trying to get across. Logan took a deep breath as he continued, “what I’m trying to say here is, you can still eat a person’s soul and not be called a monster. It all deepens on how you treat it”. After Logan had finished talking, he let go of her face and gave Melody some personal space. It took a while for her to fully comprehend what her friend had told her. She took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself. Once she was done, she gave her friend a warm smile.

“Thanks, Logan”.

“No problem Mel-“, before he could finish his statement, Melody had brought him into a hug. He looked at her with a bit of surprise, but gave out a chuckle due to her caring nature.

“You’re not a monster Logan, you’re a good friend”, she told him with her face in his chest. The comment made him blush a bit since he didn’t really expect that. He looked back to his friend and saw that he also had a warm smile on his face. However, it quickly changed into a confused expression.

“Hey do any of you guys hear that?” he asked as he stood up.

“Hear what?”  A sound of an obnoxiously loud buzzing noise soon filled the air. It was being to irritate both of the half-demons as it became louder.

“Damn it”, Melody curse as she realized what the sound was. “We have to get out of here now!”

“Why? What is that?” Hector asked. Almost out of nowhere, an orangish blonde and black haired man appeared with a lawnmower diving towards the trio. Logan grabbed Melody and Hector and quickly dodged the stranger’s attack. He jumped on top of the closest building and stared down at their attacker.

The man with the lawnmower looked up at the trio and gave out slightly exhausted sigh. “Man, you lot are going to give me major overtime”, he said, his voice filled with annoyance. “Demons should know when to not interfere with a reaper’s job”.

“Reaper?” Hector questioned, “what is he talking about?”

“He’s a grim reaper”, Melody began. “There are others like him. Their job is to collect the souls of the dying. With their reaper scythes, they can judge a person’s life by looking at their cinematic records”.

“Cinematic records?”

“It’s like your life flashes before your eyes”, she told the blonde. She looked back at the reaper with a serious look on her face as he inspected the corpse.

“Julian Ryan, birthdate March 18, 1988, death date October 20, 2013. Soul was uncollected due to a demon interference”, the man read aloud from a small black book. He looked back at the trio with annoyance and disgust. “Seriously, why do I always end up getting overtime due to a lousy demon?”

“But we didn’t do anything!’ Melody shouted.  “It was a different demon!”

“Oh really, why should I believe you? You’re a demon too aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but we didn’t do it!”

“Yeah, it was a rouge demon four-eyes!” Logan agreed as he insulted the reaper. The said reaper pushed up his thick rimmed glasses and stared at the trio; mainly Melody and Logan, menacingly. He walked back to his weapon, his eyes still on the two demons.

“Well if you’re going to act this way, maybe I should just kill you”, he said as he pulled on the engine’s starter string. The lawnmower made a loud buzzing sound, signifying it’s fully on. The reaper dived straight at the two half-demons. They were able to dodge his attack and landed safely on the ground. Logan and Melody looked at their human friend with seriousness in their eyes.

“Hector, get out of here. Me and Logan got this”, she told him. Hector nodded and ran out of the alley. Melody looked at Logan, her eyes changing into their demonic nature. “you want to teach this guy a lesson?” Logan’s eyes also changed color as he gave the demoness a sadistic smile.

“I’d be happy to”. The reaper attacked the half-demons again with his weapon. The two dodged it as they began to shoot bullets at him. However, the reaper was able to block their attacks by using his lawnmower. He smiled victoriously at his opponents as he saw their annoyed expressions on their faces.

“You really think you can beat a reaper with mere guns? You two really are pathetic” he asked them as he charged at them. The two half-demons once again dodged the reaper’s attack. Logan continued to shoot bullets at the cocky reaper. Finally after what it seemed like forever, Logan was able to hit the reaper’s glasses off from his face. The reaper let out a gasp as he tried to search for his glasses.

“Shit! I can’t see anything! Once I find my glasses you demons are going to pay!” he shouted, facing in the opposite direction of the two.

“Wow they really do have bad eyesight”, Melody whispered to Logan. “What do we do now?”

“I know what I’m going to do”, Logan said as he walked up to the confused and lost reaper. He grabbed him by his shirt collar and pinned him to the wall. The reaper let out a pained filled gasped as his back hit the wall. Logan stared menacingly at the man in front of him and gave him is signature sadistic smile.

“Now, who’s pathetic now?” he told him with a chuckle, his face close to the reaper’s. The reaper didn’t reply, but instead gave him a sly smirk. “What the hell are you smiling about?”

“One thing a reaper never does is collect a soul alone”, he replied, his smile never faltering. Once he realized what the reaper meant, Logan quickly turned around to check on Melody. His eyes widened at what he saw. He saw that another reaper had appeared. The new reaper appeared to be his age, with black skin with a small afro to match. He gave Logan a cocky smile as he held Melody hostage with his chain scythe. Logan curse under his breath, realizing that the reapers had planned for something like this. Before he could react, Logan got kicked in the face and fell hard onto the ground. “Well done RJ for your first demon encounter”, the reaper said as he finally found his glasses.

“Thanks Ronald”, RJ said as he held the blade close to Melody’s neck, “now what should we do with these two pests?” The reaper; Ronald, grabbed his weapon and walked towards Logan. He stomped his foot onto his chest and started the engine.

“Well I think we should depose of these demons, don’t you agree?”

“Oh hell to the yes!” the younger reaper said with excitement. However before either reaper could do anything, a new voice interrupted their actions.

“That wouldn’t be necessary”. They all turned their heads and saw two more reapers, more well-dressed than the other two. One appeared to be in his early thirties while the other was in his mid-twenties. Both of their hair was neatly combed, but one had dark blackish-brown locks while the other had hazel. Both of their yellowish green eyes were locked on the scene. The elder reaper pushed up his glasses with a pair of garden trimmers as he gave out an annoyed sigh. “How unfortunate, I’d never thought I would have to stop something like this”.

“William, why are you defending these demons?” asked Ronald.

“Yeah, I thought you hated demons?!” RJ interjected with a confused expression on his face.

“Normally, I would rather watch these creatures die. However neither of them were the cause of this woman’s death or the consumption of her soul”, Will explained in a dull tone.

“What?! But how?!” exclaimed both reapers.

“Thanks to this young lad”, the younger reaper said as he gestured to the boy behind him. The boy came out from behind the two and both Logan and Melody eyes widened to see Hector with the reapers. “He ran into us when we were out collecting. He explained to us that you accused them of killing this woman and taking her soul”.

“Yeah so?”

“Julian Ryan had died at precisely 8:45; this young man had told us that they didn’t arrive at the scene until 8:50. Also her death had stated that she was ripped to pieces by one demon not two. So in conclusion, these two are innocent. Release them”, Will said glancing at a little black book in his hand.  Both Ronald and RJ couldn’t believe what their superior was saying. However, if they didn’t listen to him, they would end up with even more work to do. Ronald took his foot of Logan’s chest while RJ unwrapped Melody from his scythe. When they were done, they walked towards their superior with a disappointed look on their faces. Melody stood up from her sitting position and walked towards Logan to help him up.  Once he was up, the reaper named William walked towards the two with Hector in tow. He bowed to them as he began to apologize, “I apologize for their behavior. They’re quiet rebellious and don’t listen to reason well. Honestly, I’d never thought I had to do this to a revolting letch again”.

“Well you should really teach them to not be so rebellious then if that’s a major issue”, Logan said with a smirk on his face knowing that it annoys the reaper. Will stood back up and began to walk back to his fellow reapers. Before they left, the younger asked to stay behind to watch them. Will allowed him to do so, and after that the three reapers left the two half-demons and their human friend.

“Hector, thank you. You really saved us”, Melody said to the blonde.

“Yeah, nice job smart-ass”, Logan said as he gave his friend a pat on the back. Hector gave out a bashful chuckle to his two friends.

“Well don’t thank me. If it wasn’t for him, that William wouldn’t have even come”, Hector said as he gestured to the light brown haired reaper.

“Thank you, uhh…” Melody began, not knowing his name.

“Oh, my apologizes, I didn’t introduce myself”, the reaper said as he approached the trio. He gave them a warm smile as he introduced himself. “Please to make your acquaintance. My name is William T. Spears Jr”.

“Jr? So that stiff-shit is your dad”, Logan asked.

“If by stiff-shit, you mean the man named William, then yes he is my father”, Will Jr clarified. “But unlike my father, I don’t hate demons. True I do think that they can be revolting creatures, but they can also good natured.”

“Is that the reason why you convinced your father to save them”, asked the blonde.

“That, and also I made a promise”.

“What did you promise?” Logan asked with curiosity.

“I promised a friend that I would protect her son. She was a very good friend too. I’ll never forget that Rebecca Myer”.

Rebecca Myer? Wait a second! “You knew my mother?” Logan asked with wide eyes.

“Indeed I did. We even went on a date”, Will said with a nogalstic smile. “But that was during the time when Ciel was contracted to her instead of Sebastian”.

“You know Ciel and Sebastian too! Do you happen to know where Sebastian is!?”

“Sadly no, after he took your mother’s soul he basically disappeared. But don’t take my word for it. If you want to find out, I’d see the Undertaker or Stitches to find out”.

“That’s better than nothing. Thanks Jr”, Logan said, leaving the reaper with an annoyed expression. As the two were conversing Melody’s mind was elsewhere. She wondered what Ciel did during the time he was contracted with Logan’s mother. She wondered why he gave his contract to Sebastian and if he was still around.

“Hey Will”, Melody said, interrupting the conversation between reaper and half-demon, “you said you knew Ciel right?”

“Yes, but only as acquaintances. Why do you ask?” She really hoped that he knew something. Whether it was something good or something bad, she wanted to know what happened to Ciel. She took a deep breath and looked at the reaper, hope filling her green eyes.

“Do you, do you happen to know where Ciel might be. O-or if he’s alive or not?” The reaper didn’t answer the girl’s question right away. He took out a black book from his coat pocket and began searching through it. It didn’t take him that long to find his name out of the list of people.

“Ciel Phantomhive. Birthdate December 14, 1875, demon rebirth August 26, 1889, death-date… September 15, 1996. Cause of death, partial soul consumption by a demon”, Will said with a bit of sadness towards the end.

“Partial?” Melody asked, her voice cracking slightly.

“That means that his soul wasn’t fully consumed. I assume that the rest of his soul is living as a ghost. I’m terribly sorry Melody”. The girl didn’t say anything as she kept her head down. She tried to prevent herself from crying, but she couldn’t help let out a soft sob. That didn’t go unnoticed by Logan as he looked at her shaking figure.

“A-are you okay Melody?” he asked softly. Before he could say anything else, the girl used her ability to transport herself away. She didn’t want her friends to see her like this. She just wanted to be alone. Back at the alleyway, the boys started wide eyed at the area where their friend once stood in.

“Melody!”


	10. Returning to London Pt: 2

Logan’s P.O.V.

“Melody!” But she had already disappeared before I could do anything. Damn it I knew that something like this would happen if she knew the truth. Well, she had to find out eventually, but I guess it was today. Anyway, Will and Hector were still staring at the area where Melody once stood. To get their attention, I wacked their heads together. And people say you can’t a guy with glasses, ha. “I’m glad I got both of your attention”, I said as they rubbed their aching heads.

“Ow, that was uncalled for”, Hector complained.

“Agreed”, Will said rubbing his bruised head. “Where did your friend go?”

“I don’t know, she just disappeared”, I told him.

“It’s because of me telling her about Ciel isn’t it”, he said with a sad look in his eyes. “I’m deeply sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything”.

“Dude, don’t beat yourself up. It wasn’t your fault that Melody ran off”. It’s true it wasn’t Will’s fault, it was mine. I should have told her the truth way before. I placed a hand on the reaper’s shoulder for some reassurance. He looked at me with a bit of confusion. I gave him a reassuring smile and said, “don’t worry about it, me and Hector are going to find her. You just worry about your job if I were you. Unless you want your daddy to give you some overtime”.

“You really are the son of Rebecca Myer aren’t you”, he said with a smile. “I better clean up that corpse. I wish you luck on finding your friend”. With that said, he walked further down the alley to clean up the scene. Hector walked towards me with a questioning look in his eyes.

“So, how are we going to find her?” he asked me as he pushed up his glasses.

“We follow her scent.” I took a deep inhale through my nose as I tried to find Melody’s scent. Many different scents passed through me, but not the one I needed. After a few minutes I finally found what I needed. Got it!

///

We ran for about 2 miles outside of London trying to find Melody. Her scent grew stronger when we entered an abandoned village. All of the houses were falling apart and had years’ worth of mold and decay on them. Hector and I had decided to split up to cover more ground. He was searching near the fields while I was searching near the forest. As I walked through the forest, I noticed that Melody’s scent was growing stronger. I quickened my pace and within a few minutes, I stumbled upon an old cottage. It looked like someone had burned it with a flamethrower and got beaten by a crane ball. Vines were covering bits of the stable building and mold was everywhere. I soon heard sobbing from behind the building. I quickly ran through the decaying building to reach the other side. On the other side I saw Melody in front of three graves. She was shaking and probably crying. The scene made my heart ache, but I didn’t know why. Yes you do, you’re just no admitting it. I sighed to myself as I walked over to Melody. Snap! I stepped on a twig, which caused Melody to stop shaking.

“G-go away”, she said in a raspy voice.

“I’m not leaving you Melody”, I told her with a serious tone in my voice. She stayed quiet to my response as she kept her back to me. I continued walked towards her and knelt down to her level. I noticed that her eyes focused on the tombstones in front of us. I didn’t understand why, until I read whose names were on it.

Alois Trancy, Isabella Trancy and Aurora Trancy. This must be her family. I looked back at Melody and saw that she was crying again. I began to hold her in my arms as she cried on my chest. I held her as I whispered comforting words to her to help calm down. After a while, she stopped crying and took her face out of my chest. She noticed that my jacket was stained from her tears.

“I’m sorry, I got your jacket wet”, she told me as she rubbed her eyes.

“It’s okay, it’s just a jacket.”

“I’m also sorry for running off like that. You probably think that I’m pathetic do you”. I stayed quiet for a bit, as I rubbed the back of her head.

“You’re not pathetic. It’s my fault you did this”, I told her in a sad tone.

“Why? You didn’t do anything?”

“Yes I did. I didn’t tell you the truth about Ciel’s death”. She was shocked at my response with a confused look in her eyes.

“You knew, how?”

“Because he’s been haunting me since I was ten”, I told her. I gave out a sigh as I continued to speak, “on the night that you first came to my apartment, Ciel appeared in my bedroom. He told me to be gentle with you and not tell you that he’s a ghost. He thought it would be better if you didn’t know, but he’s an idiot because you’re sad as hell because you found out later than sooner. And I know what you’re going to say, and the reason why you can’t see Ciel’s ghost is because he knew that it would hurt the both of you knowing that you can’t touch each other”. She stayed quiet for a while, her face turning into a more doleful one. I held her close as I continued to talk to her. “Listen Mel, I know that you feel alone, but think of it this way. You may not be able to see or hold Ciel, but you know that he’s always with you. He really loves you”. We were quiet for a while as I continued to hold her. She got out of my embrace and looked at me. She had a smile on her face and her eyes held a sense of relief.

“I’m glad to hear that”, she told me, “I was kind of worried that Ciel had forgotten me”.

“Ciel, forget you? Please. How could forget his beloved queen?”  I told her which caused her to blush.

“Mind if I cut in?” I turned to see Hector with flowers in his hand.

“Nice of you to join us McHenry”, I told him as he walked towards us. He knelt down with us and I was about to question the flowers but he beat me to it by explaining.

“I found these in the field. I thought that they looked nice”.

“Are those bluebells?” Melody asked.

“Yeah, they’re for you”, he said as he gave her the flowers. She took the flowers and placed each one on the graves.

“Are those?”

“Yes” I told him, knowing that he would question the gravestones. Melody stood up and looked at me and Hector.

“Let’s go home. We can see the Undertaker tomorrow”, she told us. We both nodded and began to walk away from the girl’s former home. As we started to walk away I sensed something. I turned behind me and saw Ciel near the graves. He looked at me with his dark blue eyes filled with gratitude. He had a smile small on his face as he mouthed a “thank you” to me. I smiled back at the former lord and mouthed “no problem”. After I was done with that, I caught up with Hector and Melody and walked out of the forest.

///

The scenery in the city of London seemed even more picturesque at night. Lights illuminated like fireflies and the silence of the city was peaceful. On the many sidewalks on the city were Logan, Melody and Hector. They were walking on the pathway from an exhausting day from fighting reapers and searching for Melody when she had her breakdown. They were walking in silence for a while until they heard something a few blocks away. Curious, Melody walked ahead of the two males to check out what that noise was. She walked for a while until she reached the source. In front of her was a boy about a few years older than her with light pink shoulder length hair on the ground picking up little packets of some sort. His attire suggested that he was a servant for a noble of some kind. He didn’t seem to notice Melody as he continued to pick up the packets and mumble to himself.

“Hey Mel, why did you run off like that?” The girl turned to see that her two friends caught up to her, with questioning looks on their features. Once the two males arrived they noticed the other boy on the ground. They gave their friend a questioning look as to why she’s looking at this guy. She ignored their looks and decided to help out the meek boy.

“Let me help you”, she said getting the boy’s attention. She received a small gasp from him, not expecting her voice but was thankful that she came to help. After a while of picking up the packets, they both stood up from the sidewalk. “Here you go. What are these anyway?” she asked as she handed the packets to him.

“Thank you. They’re flower seeds”, the boy said a little sheepishly.

“I’m Melody and that’s Logan and Hector”, she introduced as she pointed to both Logan and Hector.

“O-oh i-it’s nice to meet you all. M-my name is C-Charlie Evans”.

“Nice to meet you, well we must get going-“

“Wait, um” the timid boy started as he bit his lip nervously, “can you help me with something?”

“That depends. What do you need help with?” asked Logan.

“Well, I-I kind of need help planting these, I sort of damaged my master’s garden by accident”, he told them with his head down shamefully. The trio thought about it for a moment, deciding whether or not to help the poor servant. After a few minutes Hector spoke up.

“Sure, I mean it can’t be that bad right?”

///

Hector regretted uttering those words when he was in the completely dead garden. All the flowers, hedges and trees were completely dead. The trio turned to the guilt-stricken boy to see that he was weeping quietly. “My Lady will punish me for this. I’m worthless; I can’t even do a simple task like this”.

“How did you kill an entire garden?” Hector asked.

“I was supposed to water the plants, but I accidently used weed-killer instead”, he told them as he continued to cry. Logan faced palmed to his response, finding the servant annoying. Melody placed a hand on the annoyed teen’s shoulder.

“Hey if you think this is bad, you should have seen the damage that Finny did”, she told him with a small smile. Logan gave out a sigh as he turned to the blubbering servant.

“Hey Evans”, he shouted catching the boy’s attention, “can you stop crying for one second and give me those seeds”. Charlie did as he was told as he waited for a response. “Good, now do you know if you master has any guitars?” The servant nodded as Logan began to open the packets. “Can you get me one and then after spread these seeds all over the garden”. The servant nodded and headed inside the large mansion to get what Logan asked for. When Charlie was inside, Melody gave her friend a questioning look.

“Why do you need a guitar?”

“Can you sing Mel?” he asked ignoring her question.

“Um, I guess, but what does that-“

“I need you to sing with me”. Before she could ask again, Melody noticed that Logan was biting his wrists to the point they were bleeding. Drops of blood landed into each packet of seeds. When he thought it was enough, he licked his wrists clean and within seconds they were fully healed. He looked back at Melody, who had a confused look on her face. “It’s to help the flowers grow”. She nodded as Logan gave her his iPod. She looked at the screen and saw the title of the song.

“Painting Flowers by All Time Low, I’ve never heard of this song” she told him as Charlie gave him the guitar.

“Don’t worry, it’s a good song”, he said as he walked towards the stone steps and sat down. “When I begin to play, you turn on the music”. She nodded as she stuck the headphones into her ears.

“Hey, you two finished planting those seeds?” Logan asked as he looked at the two.

“Yep we’re all set”, Hector told him. Logan took a deep breath as he began playing. He played the guitar fluently as he opened his mouth to sing.

_Strange maze, what is this place?_

_I hear voices over my shoulder,_

_Nothing’s making sense at all._

_Wonder, why do we race?_

_When_ everyday _we’re running in circles,_

_Such a funny way to fall._

_Tried to open up my eyes,_

_I’m hopin’ for a chance to make it alright._

_When I wake up,_

_The dream isn’t done._

_I wanna see your face,_

_And know I made it home._

_If nothing is true,_

_What more can I do?_

_I am still painting flowers for you,_ woah _._

Melody was mesmerized by Logan’s voice. She had no idea that he could sing like that, let alone sing at all. She listened to the music through the head phones until the second verse came up and started to sing.

_Show you my cards,_

_Gave you my heart,_

_Wish we could start all over._

_Nothing’s making sense at all._

_Tried to open up my eyes,_

_I’m hopin’ for a chance to make it alright._

_When I wake up,_

_The dream isn’t done._

_I wanna see your face,_

_And know I made it home._

_If nothing is true,_

_What more can I do?_

_I am still painting flowers for you,_

_I am still painting flowers for you._

The plants began to grow back to life from the majestic music playing. Even Hector and Charlie were mesmerized by their song.

(Logan *, Melody**, Both***)

_*I heard everything you said,_

_**I don’t wanna lose my head,_

_**When I wake up_

_**The dream isn’t done._

_***I wanna see you face,_

_***And know I made it home_

_***If nothing is true,_

_***What more can I do?_

_***I am still painting flowers for you,_

_***I am still painting flowers for you,_

_***I am still painting flowers for you._

Once the two teens had finished singing, Melody looked ahead and she went wide eyed. The entire garden was alive again as if nothing had happened to it. The flowers were in full bloom, hedges were a healthy green color and the trees stood proud and tall. Roses bloomed beautifully; with designs that seemed like they were tie-dyed (thanks to Logan’s blood). She couldn’t help but smile of what she and Logan did. She never knew that any demon was capable of doing things like this. Before she could think more of it, she sensed that someone was watching her. She turned to the window behind her and noticed a figure closing the blinds. It must have been the master, she thought to herself.

“Hey Mel, what are you looking at?” She turned towards Logan and noticed that he was smoking a cigarette.

“Oh, I thought someone was watching. But it was probably nothing”, she told him. Soon after she was tackled by an over thankful Charlie.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…” he told her as he cried tears of joy and hugging her tightly.

“I-I c-can’t b-b-breathe”

“Charlie get off of Melody. You’re going to cause her to suffocate”, Logan told him with a sly smile. The pink haired boy did as he was requested with a large smile on his face.

“I-I’m sorry that I held you like that. It’s just…thank you so much”, he told them with a slight blush.

“No problem Charlie” Melody told him with a smile.

“Hey Charlie” the blonde started as he approached the group, “I’ve been meaning to ask you. Who is your master?”

“Lord Alfred George”.

“George…that sounds familiar. Doesn’t he run a detective agency or something”, Hector asked him. Charlie nodded as he stood up.

“Yeah, he also runs several different corporations across the United Kingdom. Thank you once again for helping me”.

“Stop thanking us already”, Logan told the boy. “Now come on you guys we better get back home”. The trio said their goodbyes to the servant and left the newly grown garden. After a while of walking in silence, Melody spoke up.

“Hey Logan”.

“What is it Mel?”

“Did you sense something when we were in the garden? Something weird?”

“Yeah, I actually did”, he said as he faced her, “you think it’s something demonic”. She looked at both males with seriousness in her eyes.

 “I don’t know, but let’s keep an eye on that place”.


	11. The Undertaker and The Angel

Taking the advice of the young reaper William Jr, the trio had decided to get some information from the Undertaker. Melody, Logan and Hector were outside a grey, old shop with a giant sign with the word Undertaker on it. They all looked at the shop, anxious to know if this man had the information that they needed. They were quiet for a while until, Melody broke the silence.

“Well, it’s now or never”, she said as she opened the door. It made an eerie creek as it opened to a coffin filled store. Melody stepped in with the boys following. They looked around to find someone, but the only thing that was there was the abundance of coffins. “Hello, Undertaker?”

“Hehe well do my eyes deceive me”, said a raspy voice. “Well isn’t this the Queen’s Guard Dog’s little friend Melody? My, it’s been ages since I last seen you”, said a man coming out of one of the coffins on the wall. This caused Hector to give out a small scream not expecting that. Logan just gave the man with an odd look.

“Well, I guess you’re the Undertaker”, he said as he took note of his dark robes and hat.

“Indeed I am”, the man told him as his long silver hair swayed slightly.

“It’s good to see you Undertaker”, Melody said with a smile. He didn’t respond to her comment as he continued to stare at Logan. This wasn’t unnoticed by Logan as the strange man grew closer into his personal space.

“Uh, any reason why you’re in my personal space”, he told him leaning back a bit.

“You look just like him”.

“What?”

“Your father. You look just like him”, the Undertaker told him with a wide smile. “But you have your mother’s eye. So blue, like the Caribbean sea”. Logan didn’t understand what the man was talking about, until he pieced it together in his head.

“Wait, you knew my mother?”

“In a way, but I mainly knew your father. Hehe that Michaelis is a strange one he is”.

“We’re actually here to ask you a few questions about him”, the blonde joined in. “Do you know where he might be, if he is in London?” The silver haired man tapped one of his long nails on his chin as if he was in deep thought, his smile never faltering.

“I might know something, but it will cost you”.

“Fine, how much do you want?” Logan asked as he was about to get his wallet. Melody stopped him as she walked towards him.

“There would be no need for that. I’ll take care of it”, she told him as she gestured the boys to the door. “Now, both of you outside”. Both boys were confused with her request, but didn’t question it as they went outside. They both stood there for about a few moments until they both heard an enormous roar of laughter from the shop. The roar was so powerful that it caused the sign to fall down. Both teens looked at each other, questioning what the hell happened in there. They opened the door to see Melody smiling at them and a hysterical Undertaker on the floor, still laughing.

“Ha-ha…oh my Melody…ha-ha…oh I’ve hadn’t a laugh that great in such a long time…”, he told the girl as he rolled on the floor.

“Okay, you’ve had your laugh. Now tell us if you know anything about Sebastian!” Logan shouted as the man began to stand up. He let out a few more giggles before he responded to the teen’s question.

“Alright, alright. I’ll tell you what you need to now”, he told him as he sat on top of a nearby coffin and grabbed a cookie jar. He opened it and grabbed a bone shaped cookie from it. “Unfortunately, I don’t know anything regarding the where-abouts of Mr. Michaelis”, he told them as he bit into the cookie. “But I do think that my son might know something”.

“You have a son?” Melody said in a shocked tone.

“Indeed I do. Now why don’t you come out and introduce yourself son?” A nearby coffin opened up suddenly, scaring both Hector and Melody. The man rose from the coffin in an extremely lazy way, much like a zombie. Once he was fully up, he slumped a bit as he turned in the direction of the Undertaker. His short silver hair hung loosely, barley covering his large, circular glasses.

“Hey dad. What do you want, I was in a middle of a nap”, he told him in a bored tone.

“In the coffin!” Hector told him with a fearful expression on his face.

“Everyone”, the Undertaker began, ignoring Hector’s comment, “this is my son, Stitches”. Stitches waved a hello to the trio as they stared at him.

“Uh, hey Stitches”, Logan started in an awkward tone, “do you know of a man; or rather demon, by the name of Sebastian Michaelis?”

“Yeah, my dad told me a few things about him. Why?” the man said as he fixed his glasses.

“We were wondering if you knew anything about where he is”, Melody told him. The younger man rubbed his chin as he thought about the question. After a while he answered the question as he cleaned his glasses.

“I’m not exactly sure where he is. But I do know one thing” he said as he placed his glasses back on. “He’s contracted to someone in London”.

“Do you know who he’s contracted with?” Logan asked with eyes filled with anticipation.

“Nope”. Logan let out an annoyed sigh as he rubbed his temples. Noticing this, Melody decided it was time to leave before Logan could strangle someone.

“I think we’ll take our leave. Thanks for the information though”, Melody said as she guided the boys out of the shop.

“It was a pleasure seeing you again. I do hope I see you soon”, the Undertaker said as he and his son waved their visitors good-bye. Once the teens were out of the shop, they started to walk down the street.

“Well that was an…interesting experience. Is he always…” Logan asked Melody.

“Yes, yes he is. At least we got something.”

“It doesn’t really narrow it down though”, Hector said, “he could be contracted to anybody in London and we can’t go asking everyone.”

“You’re right Hector”, the raven haired girl said, “maybe he’s contracted to a noble or something. We could ask Charlie about it”.

“If you’re doing that, you kind of have to do it without me”, Logan said which caused the both of them to stop and stare at him.

“What? Why can’t you?” Melody asked him.

“Because I happen to be very busy with something”.

“Oh really, what’s more busy then finding Sebastian?”

“That is unimportant, and you guys can ask Charlie without me”, the teen said as he rubbed his neck, “it’s not like he’s not going to tell us anything”. The two nodded to his explanation as the raven haired boy took out his key. “Good, now if you excuse me. I have important business to attend to” he told them as he put the key in one of the shop’s doors. Logan opened the door and left Hector and Melody to continue searching on their own. Their eyes lingered on the door for a while, but then left to go to the servant boy. The entire walk to the manner caused Melody to question her friend’s odd behavior.

This isn’t the first time he did this, she thought to herself, he’s been bailing on us a lot recently. What is he hiding? And why wouldn’t he tell us? We’re his friends! So why wouldn’t he trust us with a secret?!

“Melody”, Hector spoke up catching her attention. She saw that he had a semi-worried look on his face. “Are you okay? You’ve been quiet for a long time now”.

“Sorry, it’s just…Logan’s acting really strange lately”.

“I know, but don’t worry”, he told her with a reassuring smile, “when he wants to tell us he’ll tell us”. Melody knew in her heart that she should listen to Hector, but her head kept telling her that if he wouldn’t tell them, then she would have to find out herself.

///

Logan’s  P.O.V.

I left Hector and Melody as I went through the door. I was now on one of the many boardwalk peers on Long Island. Now I know what you’re thinking and yes I am being a jerk by leaving Hector and Mel to search on their own. But, I had an important thing to do…well technically it’s not that important when compared to searching for Sebastian. I have a date with Annabell. We’ve been seeing each other a lot lately and we’ve really hitting it off. I really like her and I think she likes me too. True she is an angel and I am a half-demon and those types of creatures are usually enemies. But hey, I’ve been hearing that my dad loved my mom; who was human, so I think it’s appropriate.

But, I’m getting way off topic. I’m here at the boardwalk, waiting for Annabell. We planned on spending the day here and I was really excited for it. After a few minutes, someone tapped on my shoulder. I smiled knowing who it was. I turned to see Annabell with a beautiful smile on her face. She was wearing a blue tank-top with a red, white & blue flannel and a pair of black high-waisted shorts. Danm she looks so hot.

“Hey, Logan” she said with a voice like honey as she hugged me. I took a quick smell and she smelt like vanilla and coconuts. So good.

“Hey Anna, you ready to go”, I asked with a smile on my face. She nodded as we walked down the boardwalk. We were having a good time. We went on a few rides, played a few games, got some food and talked to each other nonstop. After playing at the water gun game, Annabell spotted a photo booth close by.

“Hey let’s go in there”, she said as she pointed to it. Eh why not. We went into the booth and I put in the money in its slit. I pressed the start button as we posed for our pictures. After a few minutes, we got out of booth to get out pictures. I grabbed them and smiled at our pictures. The first picture was us doing stupid faces, the second was us making little guns with our hands, the third was me kissing her check and the last one was us kissing on the lips. As the day turned into night, we decided to go on the Ferris-Wheel. We stopped at the top as we looked over the ocean. It was a beautiful sight, but the best sight was probably sitting next to Annabell. Even though I’ve been having a great time with her, something has been bugging me.

“Hey Anna” I said as I caught her attention. She turned to me with a questioning look in her eyes, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“When we first met, why haven’t you tried to kill me when were in the park?” It surprised her a bit, but she composed herself as she answered my question.

“Well, the plan was to stab you with a holy blade when you followed me into the park”, she told me with her eyes filled with slight guilt, “but when you talked about your mother, you seemed more humane than what Ash and Angela described to us”.

“And that’s another thing, why were you following those nut-jobs if you knew that what they were doing was wrong.”

“We kind of had no choice. It was either follow them or be tortured or killed for that matter”, she told me. “Just so you know I’m not the only one who feels the same way”.

“I had a feeling” I told her with a smirk. We were quiet for a while until I spoke up again. “I’m glad”.

“Hmm”

“I’m glad I took the chance to be with you”, I told her with an honest smile. She smiled back with her checks blushing.

“Me too.” With that said I leaned in and kissed her sweet, tender lips. I wish we could stay like this forever.

///

“Melody this isn’t right”

“Shut up Hector, you’re distracting me”, the girl said as she tried to open Logan’s apartment door with a hair pin. After what happened back in London, Melody was beyond annoyed. Logan had been bailing on them for far too long now and wants to know the reason why. She decided that she would investigate in Logan’s apartment if that held any clues. Using one of her hair pins, Melody tried to unlock his door. After an hour of picking the lock, Hector sighed and tapped her shoulder.

“I know that you wanted to do this your way, but I think this would be more affective”, Hector said as he grabbed the spare key from a near-by plant.

“What? Hector!”

“You never asked”, he told her with a seemingly innocent smile. He moved to the door and opened it with the spare key. The door opened to Logan’s messy living room. Dirty clothes were on the floor and furniture and there were empty take-out boxes on the coffee table.

“Geez, doesn’t he ever clean this place”, she said as she and the blonde enter the flat. They started to search through the messy apartment. Melody looked through his bedroom as Hector looked through the dirty clothes. After looking in his room, she entered the living room to see Hector looking through a pair of pants. “Have you found anything Hector?”

“No, you?” She shook her head as the blonde gave out a sigh. “Well maybe he’s not hiding anything”.

“No, he’s definitely hiding something! I know he is!” she exclaimed “We just haven’t found anything yet”.

“Oh really? And what prey-tell are you trying to find?” The two turned their heads to see Logan in the door way; groceries in his arms, with a pissed off look on his face. They saw that his eyes had turned demonic due to his anger. Melody took a deep breath as she tried to explain.

“I-it’s not what it looks like”, she told him with her hands up defensively. Logan’s glare deepened as Melody continued to talk. “O-okay, maybe i-it is what it looks like. But it’s your fault.”

“How is this, my fault?” he asked her as he placed the groceries down.

“Because, you’ve been acting strange and have been bailing on us. We just want to know what’s up. Right Hector?” The blonde didn’t respond as he held a strip of pictures in his hand and had a shocked expression on his face. Logan took notice to this and tried to get the strip out of his hand. But Melody beat him to it and grabbed the strip from Hector. She looked at it and she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It was Logan and Annabell. Together! What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot!!!! She turned to Logan, her eyes glowing menacingly due to rage. Noticing this, Logan tried to calm her down.

“Now Mel, l-let me e-expla-“

“You’re seeing Annabell!!” Melody exclaimed as Logan scooted back due to her loudness. “You’ve been seeing Annabell all this time!”

“More like dating based on those pictures”, Hector voiced as he stared at his friend. “Logan, why would you even go out with her? Did you forget that she was going to assassinate you and her partner nearly killed me and Melody?” Logan stayed quiet as he looked away from his friends. He was hoping that they wouldn’t find out, but the world had to be a total ass to him. He took a deep breath and looked back to his friends.

“Listen guys, I know that you’re confused and kind of upset”.

“More like furious beyond reason”, Melody said with her arms crossed.

“Anyway, she told me that she did intend on killing me on our first date, but she didn’t. Annabell isn’t like Austin or Ash or Angela. She has morals and respects that everyone is different. She even told me that she hated those fucked up angels and she wasn’t the only one”, he told his friends. He saw that Hector and Melody still didn’t fully believe their friend. He gave out a sigh and rubbed his neck. “Fine, if you don’t believe me, then maybe you’ll believe her”. Mentioning the idea caused Melody to seethe with rage.

“Absolutely not! I am not listening to that bitch’s side of the story! She could be deceiving you and just waiting for the perfect moment to kill you”. Logan didn’t say anything, still standing his ground. Knowing how stubborn the teen is, Melody gave out a sigh of defeat accepting Logan’s idea.

///

After finding out that their friend had been not only seeing, but also dating an angel they decided to at least hear her side of their relationship. To say that Melody was upset was an understatement. She was furious that her friend would let this despicable creature trick him like this. It didn’t make any sense! Logan is usually so on guard. But this, it just didn’t add up.

Logan and his friends were walking along one of the many sidewalks of Manhattan. He had called Annabell to meet him and his friends to meet so that she can explain that she wasn’t like Austin. He really cared for her and wanted to clear her name. He can understand why his friends feel like that, but they had to know that she wasn’t like that. The trio, were walking for a while until they had reached an abandoned playground.  The forts and slides were rusted due to age, the monkey bars were falling apart and nothing seemed salvageable. The only thing that was still standing was the swing-set, which was occupied by the angel Annabell. Noticing her, the trio walked up to the girl. “Hey Anna”, Logan said to get her attention. She looked up to from the ground and gave Logan a warm smile. It quickly disappeared when she saw Melody standing a few feet away, with an angered look on her face. Logan had texted her to come and talk to his friends and confirm that she wasn’t like those psycho monsters. She honestly didn’t believe that they were considered angels.

She pushed those thoughts beside as she stood up from her seat and greeted Melody and Hector. “Hello, I don’t believe we’ve meet. I’m Annabell Harper”, she said as she took out her hand to shake. Neither Melody nor Hector took the angel’s hand. She awkwardly placed her hand back to her side as Logan gave her a reassuring smile to continue. “You must be wondering why an angel like me would be dating a half-breed like Logan.”

“Actually I have a better question. What are you playing at?” Melody questioned with a raged look in her eyes. “It’s obvious that you’re just deceiving Logan so that you can kill him. But for some reason every change you had, you didn’t take it. Why?” Annabell wasn’t surprised to hear these questions. She took a deep breath and began her explanation.

“You’re right; I could have killed him at any given moment. But I didn’t, because I couldn’t. I know that every living being has their good points and their bad and Logan is one of those people.  He has his imperfections and I love that about him. I love that about every single being. I would never kill someone based on something as silly and superficial as that. The only reason why I followed that bastard’s orders was because if I didn’t, he would have killed me and my friends”. After she had finished, both Melody and Hector were wide eyed. They didn’t expect her to give an explanation like that. True, she could be just lying, but if she was then her eyes would hold so much pain. After a while of silence, Melody spoke up.

“I believe you”.

“What?” the angel said with a confused look.

“I said I believe you”, Melody repeated in a soft tone. “I judged you based on what Ash and Angela did to me instead of just you and I’m sorry”.

“Me too”, the blonde said to the girl.

“There’s no need to apologize”, Annabell told them, “and I completely understand why you two were upset with me. I wouldn’t blame you either; Austin can be a total ass sometimes”. They all laugh at her response.

“So now do you guys believe me”, Logan said as he placed his arm around Annabell’s waist. They both nodded at the teen as the group left the park. After a few minutes of walking, a question popped into Melody’s head.

“Hey Annabel, I have a question for you?”

“What is it?”

“Are there any other angels like you?” Annabell smiled at the girl as she answered her question.

“There’s not many, but there are those who despise the ways of Ash and Angela. My best friend is one of those few”.

“That’s good to hear”, the blonde said as he adjusted his glasses, “now we know that not every angel wants to kill us”. The group laughed as they continued their walk down the street, with a better mind set of their new angelic friend.


	12. Logan and Melody vs Miranda Round: 2

It was late November and it was a seemingly normal day in London. It was very cold in the city, not very unusual since it was known for its cold temperatures. There was a layer of frost on every street, car and building, icicles forming on some signs and people trying to gain warmth. Many people on the streets were bundled in heavy coats and scarves while the children played on the sidewalks, their faces becoming red. It was a perfect day to search for Sebastian Michaelis.

Though it was oddly quiet, the trio decided that they would search again for the demon in London. Due to the cold, Melody adjusted her white beanie to keep her ears warm.

“Man, I almost forgot how cold London can be”, she said as she held herself for warmth.

“You can say that again, it doesn’t get this cold in New York”, Hector said as he deepened his hands into his winter coat pockets. “How are you not cold dude?”  he asked noticing that Logan was only wearing a black trench coat with his usual beanie.

“I don’t know, I don’t mind the cold”, he told the blonde; “I find the cold to be refreshing. Now focus, we have to find any clues that will lead us to that bastard”. With that said, the trio continued to walk down the street, hoping to find anything that will lead them closer to the demonic man. They walked further down the streets until they were in a desolate area. Even though there was no one there, it had become strangely quiet. Melody took notice to this and was not feeling comfortable with it.

“What’s the matter Mel?” Logan asked the girl, noticing her uncomfortableness.

“I don’t know, something just seems…off”, she told him.

“Yeah, now that you’ve mentioned it something does seem a bit off”.

“What do you think it is”, she asked the boy.

“Well I’d be happy to explain, my little pets”, said a sinister voice behind the group. They all stopped at the voice, surprised to hear it. They slowly turned around and saw the devilish Miranda, wearing nothing but only her leather pants, a leather jacket and a black bikini top (even though it’s like below 50 degrees outside). She had a wicked smile on her face and her eyes only held an ominous vibe. The demoness tilted her head slightly, her smile still on her face. “Well, aren’t you going to say anything?” Logan and Melody were filled with rage, while their friend was shaking out of fear. Noticing this, Logan turned to the blonde giving him a look implying him to get out of here. The blonde nodded and ran in the opposite direction, finding a safe place to hide. Once their friend was out of sight, they both looked back to the demoness in front of them.

“What the hell are you doing here Miranda?” Logan asked in a raged filled tone. The woman only laughed at his question, earning her a deathly glare from the teen.

“Why do I need a reason to visit my favorite little half-blood?” she asked with a fake innocent smile on her face. Seeing that the two were still giving her a pissed of look, she decided to explain her reasons. “Well if you must now, I’m here to get a little revenge from our last fight”.

“You mean when we kicked your ass”, Melody said with a slight smile on her face, “I could hardly call that a fight”.

“Yes, well now it’s time to put an end to you both”, the devil woman said as she took out a pistol and aimed it at them. She shot at them without hesitation, but missed because of their swiftness. Melody and Logan grabbed their pistols and began to shoot at the she devil. The hell beings continued to shot at one another until they were out of bullets. Once they were out, they switched to hand-to-hand combat.

Miranda charged at them trying to give the first punch, but Logan was able to kick her away. She landed roughly on the pavement and coughed up some blood. “I must say, you really are getting stronger aren’t you?” she asked with a crazed look in her eyes. Logan only growled as his eyes turned into their demonic nature. Melody did the same as they both charged at the woman. They threw many swift punches and kicks at her and it seemed like they were winning the battle. Logan kicked the woman once again and she landed on the ground with a loud crack coming from her body.

“Had enough bitch”, Logan asked with a smirk on his face. The woman didn’t respond as she coughed up more blood. The she devil continued to cough up more of her blood as Logan and Melody only had victorious looks on their faces. However, they quickly vanished when they noticed that they saw a handle coming out of her mouth. Once it was fully out, Miranda grabbed the handle and pulled it out. She made a few sounds of discomfort, but held a sadistic smile when she had claimed her weapon. The teens went wide eyes when they saw that she had a blood red sword in her hand.

“You like what you see?” she asked, her smile still on her face, “It’s called Gladius ad mille animas (sword of a thousand souls in Latin). It took over a thousand lost souls and nearly 50 gallons of demon’s blood to construct this sword. Sadly, it’s not as powerful as the great demon sword Lævateinn, but it will due”, she said as she rubbed the blade with her fingers. Once she was done, she pointed the blade at the two, her eyes filled with hunger and hatred. “Now let’s see if you can handle this?” She charged at them, with sword in her hand. The teens quickly dodged her attack. However, before they could recover, the she-devil attacked again. They dodged again, but Melody tripped on the frost covered street. Taking the advantage, Miranda charged at the girl and was about to slice at the girl. Melody closed her eyes as she waited for the sword to come.

“Aaaaaahhhhh!” was the only thing that she heard. Melody opened her eyes to see that Logan was in front, taking the blow for her. His chest was completely sliced open, blood spilling everywhere. His body fell forward onto the ground, a pool of blood growing around him.

“Logan!” she yelled as she went to his injured body. She flipped his body to tend to his wound. The gash was extremely large and blood kept spilling from it. He was breathing slowly and his eyes were growing heavy. Melody took notice to this as she grabbed his hand. “Hey, don’t you die on me”, she said as she placed his hand on her check, “you’re going to be okay, j-just hold on”. He tried to say something, but was in too much pain as his vision began to blur. He rubbed her check when he saw a tear stream down her check. The moment was killed when a malicious roar of laughter came behind them.

“Oh how I do love the sight of pure misery”, she said in between her fit of laughter.

“You, you bi-“, before she could finish her sentence, Miranda had pierced Melody with her demon sword. She pulled her body close, her eyes filled with accomplishment.

“Now, you didn’t think I was going to spare you”, she whispered menacingly. She pulled the sword out of the girl’s small body and stood up from her crouched position. “Well I must be going. I do say, it was fun playing with you two. I do hope that we could do this again…in purgatory”, she said as she left the two to die.

Once the woman was completely gone, Hector came out of his hiding spot in the alley-way. He had been watching the scene since his friends told him to get out of there. He quickly ran towards his friends; who were in a pool of their own blood. He checked their wounds and there was just no stopping the blood. The only thing that he could do was watch his friends die, and he didn’t want that. Tears streamed down his face knowing that he failed them and that he couldn’t do anything for them. “I-I’m sorry guys. I’m so s-sorry. I wish I-I could have done something”, he told them as he held their bloodied hands. The blonde continued to sob, not noticing another presence.

“Are you okay?”  Hector looked up to see the servant boy Charlie in front of him and his injured friends. He was lost for words as to how they servant was even here. “Looks like your friends are extremely injured”, the servant said in a monotone voice.

“C-Charlie! How did…when did you?”, Hector began with a confused look on his face.

“There’s no time to explain, we need to get your friends help”. Hector nodded as he rapped Logan’s arm around his neck as Charlie carried Melody bridal style. They held the two close to them and hurriedly carried them to get medical attention.

“Don’t worry guys. We’re going to help you. Just…just hold on”, the blonde pleaded as the two half-demons began to blackout.

///

Dark. Everything was dark. Not a single ray of light could be shone. There was complete silence except for some faint breathing and the sound of the movement of water.

In the middle of an endless, dark ocean was a row boat; which was being led by the former Trancy butler. He stood on the boat, his long arms rowing the paddle in a slow motion. He looked down in the boat to see if the passengers were alright. He saw that both Melody and Logan were still sleeping peacefully in the wooden boat. The former butler looked back ahead to the endless scene of water and kept rowing. To say that he was upset with what happened was an understatement. He was deeply saddened to what happened to the teens. To be killed in such an unfair and vicious way. It was completely sickening! Oh, what he wouldn’t do to kill that fucking whore!

However, they weren’t dead yet. They were only in limbo, but they were slowly leaning towards death. After a while of drifting in the calm waters, Claude noticed that Logan began to stir. The raven haired boy slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and then turned to the elder demon with a questioning look on his face.

“C-Claude”, he began in a raspy voice, gaining the other’s attention, “what the hell is going on? Where…where are we?”

“We are heading to somewhere where you both can rest”, he told him in a monotone voice. The two were silent for a while until the teen spoke up again.

“A-am…am I d-dead Claude? Are me and Melody dead?” Claude looked at the teen with a surprised look in his eyes. For probably the first time, he actually saw fear in the young demon’s eyes. He regained his composure as he looked back to the endless ocean.

“Not quite. Both of you are currently in Limbo while your bodies heal”. The teen nodded and looked down at his friend. She was still asleep and she looked to peaceful. Logan caressed her face softly and the girl slept. While looking at her small face, he could only be fearful of how she’ll react. He didn’t want her to see that they were on the edge of dyeing. He didn’t want her to be in anymore pain. His thoughts later wandered to his friend. The idea of leaving his friend, no his brother all alone, only brakes his already broken. And Annabell, the girl he began to gain romantic feeling for, he didn’t want to leave her. He didn’t want to leave anyone! A single tear streamed down his cheek and landed on Melody’s face. Soon after the young girl’s eyes fluttered open. She saw Logan hovering over her with a concerned look in his eyes.

“L-Logan”, she said as she sat up, “what’s going on?”

“Well apparently we’re in the middle of an ocean in Limbo”. He noticed that she had a guilty look on her face when he explained their situation. Logan placed a calming hand on her shoulder and asked, “what’s wrong Melody?” She was quiet for a while and then spoke up with a sad look in her eyes.

“It’s my fault”.

“What?”

“It’s my fault that we’re here. If I hadn’t been so careless, you wouldn’t have gotten yourself killed and made it out okay with Hector”. After she had explained her reasoning, she heard the male chuckle. Melody looked at him with a confused look in her eyes.

“Melody, it wasn’t your fault. If I hadn’t taken that hit, you would have died instead of me”. Melody stayed quiet, knowing that he was right. After a while, a sound of a single rain-drop filled the air and the water made a slight ripple. Claude took notice this and changed the course of the boat. After several minutes of sailing on the seemingly endless ocean, the teens spotted something far ahead.

“Claude, what is that?”, Logan asked as he tried to get a better look.

“It kind of looks like the island of the dead”, she commenting, earning a confused look from the male. “It’s known as a demon sanctuary”. Logan nodded as he looked back at the island. After a while of seeing the island growing closer and closer, the group had reached the sandy shore of the island.’

“This is your stop”, Claude told the two. The teens got out of the boat and looked around the area. Logan was going to ask the elder why he dropped them off here, but he had already left. After the elder had left, the two had decided to venture around the island. They walked through a stony path, surrounded by dead, grey, overly large trees. Upon those trees were at least two or three ravens, looking at the teens with their dead black eyes.

“Why are they staring at us like that”, Logan whispered to his friend.

“I don’t know. Maybe they think we’re intruding”, she told him, noticing the birds’ intense stares. After a while of walking through the dead forest, Logan stopped suddenly, his eyes growing wide. “Logan, Logan what’s wrong?” she asked noticing his sudden action.

“That scent, I-I know that scent”, he said quietly to himself.

“What scent?”

“Don’t you smell it?!” Logan said, raising his voice a little bit. Melody took a deep breath through her nose, trying to identify any type of odd smell. She did smell something strange, coconuts and…chocolate-chip cookies? It was definitely a strange scent. She took another deep breath and she went wide-eyed. What is this? It smells like…like a mixture of a new book and a sweet shop….Wait a second I know this!

Once realizing what the scents were, Logan and Melody quickened their paces to reach the source. They ran through the forest, running through branches and bushes until they had reached their destination. The teens ran for a while until they reached the only living tree on the island. They noticed that there were two figures underneath the green, leafy tree. They walked closer to the tree and their eyes went even wider with what they saw. Underneath the large tree was the familiar teen Ciel Phantomhive sitting next to a woman who appeared to be in her early to mid-twenties. Her curly brown hair reached slightly below her shoulders which rounded her lovely pale face. She looked at the awestruck teens and gave them a heart-warming smile, her light blue eyes shining. “Well this is a pleasant surprise”, the woman said with a sweet and loving voice.

The teens sprinted to the tree, Melody goes to Ciel and Logan goes to the brunette. They hold them while crying into their chests. Melody would look up at Ciel with teary eyes, seeing his loving smile and his beautiful blue eyes. He brushed some of her tears away, which causes her to smile back. Soon after she held his face and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The former lord was a bit surprised, but didn’t protest as he kissed her back. After a while, Melody broke the kiss, staring at the boy’s surprised gaze. Realizing what she just did, Melody started to blush and stare at the ground awkwardly. “S-sorry, i-t’s just I-I’ve missed you so much and I-I couldn’t-“

“It’s ok Melody”, Ciel told her in a calm voice as h brushed some of her hair out of her face. “I’ve missed you too. A-and I’m sorry that I haven’t searched for you as often as I wanted to”. This surprised the girl for a moment, but then smiled at him as she placed a kiss on his check.

“It’s ok”, she told him as she gave him another hug. “I love you”.

“I love you too Melody”, Ciel told her as he held her back. After embracing her lost love, Melody brought her attention to Logan holding the woman next to them. For probably the first time, she actually saw the raven-haired boy cry as he held the woman. She noticed that he was smiling with tears streaming his checks telling her that he missed her and loved her. She also saw that the woman was also crying, telling him that same thing. Melody grew curious of who the woman was. She quietly went up to Logan and gentle tap on the shoulder. He flinched, not expecting it, and turned towards the girl.

“H-hey, w-what do you need?” he asked, rubbing the tears away.

“I just wanted to ask you something”, she said pointing the woman next to him. Logan didn’t understand at first, but realized what she meant by the way she asked.

“O-oh, I forgot. Melody I would like to introduce you to someone”, he began as he gestured to the brunette. “This is Rebecca Myer, my mom. And mom this is my friend Melody Trancy”.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you”, his mother said with a smile on her face and her hand out-stretched to the ravenette. Melody gave the woman an equally sweet smile and took her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too”, the teen girl started, “your son is really amazing”.

“Thank you. I think so too, I just wished that I could have seen him become what he is now”, the deceased mother said with eyes filled with regret. Noticing this, Logan gave his mother a hug and placed his head onto her chest.

“It’s okay mom, I understand why you couldn’t. It doesn’t matter now though. We’re together now and that’s all that matters”, he said to her in a soft tone. His mom gave him another loving smile as she petted his head. After a while she grabbed the sides of his face so that she can look at her son face to face.

“My sweet child, as much as I want you here you can’t stay”. Logan’s smile quickly disappeared after his mother uttered those words. He shook his head as he placed his head back into her chest.

“No, no I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to leave you” Melody turned to Ciel, giving a look saying “I have to leave too don’t I?”. He nodded at her and she placed her face into his chest.

“Now, Melody”, he began as he placed his arms around her, “I don’t want you to leave either. But you have to understand, you still need to live your life. You and Logan still need to live your lives”. He grabbed the sides of her face so that he could look at her directly. It made him sad that there were some tears in her eyes. He wiped away some of the tears as he continued his statement. “I’ll always be with you. I could never forget my Melody”, he told her with a smile. This caused Melody to smile back and hug him tighter.

“Ciel”, she started as she gave the boy a serious look, “I promise you, I’ll bring you back. Even if it takes me an eternity, I’ll bring you back”. Ciel smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

“I know you will”, he whispered to her as he gave her one last hug goodbye. After their embrace, Melody stood up and looked to Logan; who was still holding his mother, shaking slightly. His mother grabbed his head to force him to look at her. She wiped away some of tears as she petted his raven locks.

“Logan look at me”, she told him as she gently held his chin. She gave him a sad smile seeing the sullen look in his eyes. “I know how you must be feeling and I know it sucks. But you can’t stay here. I’m so proud of you for what you’ve accomplished and how much you’ve grown. I know that you’ll do more great things and find the love that you deserve. But you can’t do that here. Like Ciel said, you need to live your life and protect the ones you love”, she told him earning an understanding nod from her son. Logan gave her one last hug, savoring the moment.

“Can you promise me one thing though”, he said as he looked back to his mom, “will you promise me that you’ll always be watching a-and make sure that I’m okay”. His mom gave him a warm smile as she kissed his forehead.

“Of course, I need to make sure that you stay out of trouble and  kill that bastard Austin and that bitch Miranda”, she told him, which caused Logan to chuckle, “I love you so much”.

“I love you more”. With that said Logan stood up and the teens went on their way. They went through the forest path back to the shore. They saw that Claude was there waiting for them in his boat. They walked towards the former butler and boarded the long boat. Once they were both situated, Claude pushed the boat off the shore and back into the ocean. They were once again back out to sea with Claude guiding the way. After a while of drifting, the teens began to feel mentally and emotionally exhausted. They both drifted off to sleep, not knowing of what they’ll face next.


	13. The George Manor Pt: 1

Melody’s P.O.V

Ugh, body feels so sore. What happened to me? I fluttered my eyes open to see a white colored ceiling above me. I’m inside? I started to sit up, wincing a bit due to the pain in my upper body. I noticed that my black coat and grey shirt were gone. I also noticed that I was bandaged from my upper chest (hiding my modesty) to my waist. However, the claw-like scars that marked both sides of my body were not covered. Now what happened to me…oh wait now I remember…fucking Miranda. I now remember what happened. That bitch, Miranda attacked us and stabbed us and…oh wait Logan! I quickly scanned the room to check if he was here with me. I sighed with relief when I saw him lying in the bed on the other side of the tan-colored wall. I could sense that he was breathing normally. Probably still asleep.

I swung my legs over to the side to the bed and stood up. I shivered a bit when my bare feet touched the cool, wooden floors. I walked over to Logan’s bed to see if he was in any better condition than I was. I was wrong. He was bandaged from his left side to his entire upper and lower body, only leaving a bit of his chest noticeable. I started to feel bad that I caused this to him. But I pushed that thought aside when I noticed something on the right side of his chest. He had a tattoo of a demon mark. Not just any demon though, it was Sebastian’s I was sure of it. My fingers gently caressed the mark, feeling it on his smooth skin. I stopped when Logan began to stir.  His eyes slowly opened as he groaned due to the pain.

“M-Melody”, he said in a raspy voice, as he tried to sit up. I tried to help, but he refused as he slowly sat up leaning on the headboard. “Mel, you okay?” he asked me.

“Yeah, I’m fine. How about you? You look in pain”, I told him with concern etched in my eyes.

“I-I’m okay, just a little sore”, he said as he held his shoulder, as if trying to make the pain go away. My eyes drifted towards his tattoo again as I looked at it more closely. It looked more detailed with him sitting up as opposed to lying down. I guess Logan caught me staring when he called out to me. “Melody? Are you okay, you’ve been staring at for a while now?”

“O-Oh, well”, I started, a bit awkwardly if I might add, “I-I just noticed that your tattoo on your chest is similar to Sebastian’s demon mark. Why would you have a tattoo of his mark on your chest if you hate him?” I guess my question surprised him a bit as he gave me a shocked look. He quickly regained his composure, as he gave me his explanation.

“It’s sort of a long story, but I’ll tell you anyway. Not only that I have Sebastian’s, but I also have Claude’s mark on the upper left of my back. The reason for having them is that…I’m not ashamed. I’m not ashamed that I’m half-demon. They show that I don’t care what others think of me…I know who and what I am. And nothing will ever change that”, he told me slowly. I nodded out of respect. I always knew that he had a strong demon side, but I never knew how proud he was of it. Well I guess proud enough to get tattoos to remind him, I thought to myself. After a while of silence, Logan gave me a strange look and pointed at my collarbone. “How about you? What do those birds represent? ” I got confused for a second, and then I realized what he was talking about. I looked down at my collarbone and gently touched the two black and blue colored birds. I have a third one on my chest, but it’s being covered by the bandages. I took a deep breath and looked back at Logan.

“These birds…there’s actually three of them, but the bandages are coving the third one”, I told him, “they’re in memory of my brother, sister and my mother. It makes me remember that even though they’re not with me physically anymore, they’re always with me”. After I was done explaining, he nodded at me and gave me a small smile.

“That’s sweet Melody. Now…where the hell are we?” he said as he looked around the room. Before I could say anything, the sound of a soft snore caught both of our attention. We both turned our heads in the direction of the sound and we couldn’t believe what we saw. It was Hector…he was okay! I mentally sighed with relief knowing that he was fine. Maybe he knew where we were. He probably knew, I mean he probably brought us here. We needed to wake him up. I walked up to him and tried as I called out to him.

“Hector. Hector wake up!”

“Five more minutes, mom”, he said in a tired voice. God, he really is a heavy sleeper. And why does he always think I’m his mom?!

“I got this Mel”, Logan said as he tried to get out of the bed. He struggled for a bit, but I saw the look in his eyes telling me “I don’t need your help. I’m fine”. Once he was standing he walked over to the sleeping blonde; holding his left side. Once he was in front on him, Logan kicked him out of his chair, which caused Hector to land face first on the floor.

“Logan!”

“What, he wasn’t going to wake up any sooner”, Logan told me with a bored look on his face.

“Ouch, why does this always happen”, we heard Hector say, his face still on the floor. The blonde pushed himself up from his position and stood up. He realized that we were awake and standing in front of him. He stared at them wide-eyed, relief washing over him. “Logan, Melody…y-you’re, you’re okay?” We nodded at the blonde, giving him a reassuring smile. Hector gave them a wide smile as he gently hugged us, making sure that he didn’t hurt our wounds. “You’re okay. You’re really okay. I was so worried. I-I thought…”, he told them his voice trembling towards the end. We looked at our friend, seeing that he had tears at the corners of his eyes. Logan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as I gave him a warm smile.

“Hector, it’s okay now. We’re both going to be fine”, I told him in a sweet tone.

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for you we’d be probably be dead. You really saved us bro”, Logan told him, causing Hector to blush a little. He rubbed his head bashfully, trying to calm himself.

“W-Well, it wasn’t all me you know”.

“Well, who else helped yo-“, before I could finish my sentence, I was tackled by a familiar pink haired servant.

“MELODY, I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY!”, wept the servant boy as he tightly held my bandaged body.

“C-Cha-arlie! S-Still r-rec-covering h-here”, I said between breaths. Realizing what he was doing, Charlie let go of me and gave me a look full of guilt.

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just…”, he began as tears fell onto his checks. “I-I was so worried a-and-“

“Charlie, it’s okay”, Logan told him as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “we’re okay now. Thanks to you mending our wounds we’re both okay now”.

“I didn’t help your wounds though”, he told Logan with slight confusion in his eyes. I also gave him a dumbfounded look from what the servant told him. Logan stayed in his confused dazed for a bit until he found the words to reply back.

“Wait a second. If you didn’t help our wounds then who-“ before he could finish, I let out fearful gasp, realizing that something was missing. The males looked at me, has I held a shocked look on my face as I touched my chest. “Melody what’s wrong?”

“My necklace, it’s gone!”

“Your necklace?” the blonde asked in a curious voice.

“My father’s ring. I-I always wear it on a silver chain around my neck. But now it’s gone!” We were quiet for a while, thinking of where it could have ended up. The silence was broken when Charlie spoke up.

“Wait was the ring black with a red stone on it?” he asked. I nodded to the boy as he grabbed something from his pants pocket. He took out a small black box and gave it to me. I hesitantly took it and opened it. My eyes were filled with both shock and relief with what I was seeing. My necklace was there and it didn’t seem to have any damage on it. I looked back at the boy with curiosity in my eyes. “I took it off of you when we brought you here. I didn’t want you to lose it or get it damaged”, he told me explaining why he had it. I placed the necklace back around my neck and looked at the boy with much gratitude.

“Charlie…thank you so much. This means so much”.

“That necklace means a lot doesn’t”, Logan asked noticing how I adored it. I nodded as I gave out my explanation.

“Remember how I told you that I was a bastard’s child”. He nodded as I continued, “This was my birth father’s ring. It has his last name engraved on it, but I could never make it out. But when I do, that’s the name I’ll use. It’s the main reason why I don’t go under Trancy, because it’s not my true name.”

“Hey, Mel. Let me take a look at the engraving”, Logan asked. I complied as I took off my necklace and gave it to the raven haired male. He took it into his hands and gentle checked the engraving to see if he could make out the lettering. After a couple of minutes of staring at the ring, he gave it back to me and let out a sigh. “Well, it definitely is hard to read. But I was able to make out an “M” and an “S””, he told me as he gave me back the ring. I took it back and placed it around my neck again.

“Well, at least that’s better than nothing”, I told him. We all nodded and looked at the servant boy with a curious gaze.

“So, Charlie”, the raven haired boy started, “since you didn’t mend our injuries, who did?” The boy opened his mouth to answer, but a feminine one filled the room.

“Oh, I didn’t expect you two to be up. But I can see that you both seem to be alright”. My eyes widened when I heard that voice. I never thought that I would hear that voice again. I looked towards the door and I couldn’t believe what I saw. In the middle of the doorway was a woman probably in her mid-twenties. Her skin was tan and her lavender colored hair was neatly in a bun (which amazed me since she had really long hair). She was wearing a dark grey blazer with a matching skirt and a pair of black heals. I also noticed that she was holding some clothing and was smiling at us. I couldn’t help but smile back at the woman who helped take care of my brother back when I was still human. She tilted her head, her smile still on her face and said, “How are you both feeling this morning?”

“Hannah”, I barely whispered, but I guess she heard me because her smile widened.

“So you remember me Melody”.

“Of course I do! How could I not, you took care of my brother and kept my sister’s soul safe”. I looked at the guys seeing that they both had a semi-confused gaze. Reacting to this I decided to explain, “guys I want you to meet someone. This is Hannah Annafellows.” The boys looked at the woman and gave her a smile.

“Nice to meet you”, they both said. Soon after, Logan noticed that there was someone behind her and tilted his head to try to get a better view of the person.

“Logan what are you looking at”, I said noticing him. He pointed towards Hannah and I saw that someone was behind Hannah. It appeared to be a girl, no older than eight years old. She had curly brown shoulder length hair and was wearing a light blue dress with bows and lace on it. The girl hid behind Hannah’s leg, her large greyish-blue eyes looked at us with much shyness and caution. Noticing this Hannah gave the girl a reassuring smile and nudged her forward.

“It’s alright”, she told the child, “they don’t mean any harm”.

“Hannah who is that”, I asked in a hushed tone.

“This is Lady Madeline George”, Hannah began as she gently pushed the girl in front of her. “She is the Lord’s young daughter and…and I’m also contracted to her”. It kind of shocked me and I almost didn’t believe her, but then I saw her mark. Madeline turned her back at us and moved her hair to show us her neck and Hannah’s demon mark was there. I wanted to ask why she did it, but I knew it wasn’t my place to ask now. Once the girl turned back around, I took out my hand to introduce myself.

“Nice to meet you Madeline. I’m Melody and those two are Logan and Hector”, I told her as I pointed to the guys. She nodded and shook my hand, then retreated back behind Hannah’s leg. I smiled at Hannah and gave out a small chuckle. “I can tell that she’s not used to social interactions”.

“Yes indeed, she can be very shy when she meets new people”, she told us as she gave me and Logan some clothes. “Now, how about you both get dressed and when you’re ready I’ll show you to the dining room and have you meet the Lord”. With that said she, Madeline and Charlie left the room and shut the door so we would have some privacy.

I looked at the clothes that she gave me. Nothing special, just a regular grey tank top and a pair of black pants. I turned towards Logan and blushed seeing that he was already changing. “L-Logan!”

“What?”, he said when he completely took off his pants and was only wearing his navy blue boxers.

“Y-You could have told me that you were ch-hanging”, I told him as I covered my eyes. I could tell that he rolled his eyes at me as he continued to dress himself. I could hear him grunt out of discomfort, probably since he was still in-pain. After a while, Logan spoke up.

“Okay, you can look now”. I slowly opened my eyes and was happy to see that he was fully dressed. His clothes were similar to mine except he was wearing a navy blue V-neck and he was wearing his grey beanie hat. After few seconds he and Hector turned their backs to me. I got confused but then realized what they were doing. I slowly took of the clothes I was currently wearing and put the new ones on. Once I was done, I patted off the dust and got the guys attention.

“Okay guys, you can look”, I told them as they turned back around. Once we were done, we all headed to the door and went to the hallway where Hannah, Charlie and Madeline waited. After a few moments, Hannah started to lead us to the dining hall where we were to meet the Lord of the house.

///

We walked down the halls of the home and let me tell you, this place is incredible! The walls are adorned with pieces of artwork, expensive drapery and wall paper and so much more. It sort of reminded of my of the old Phantomhive manor, except it was more modernized. After a while of walking through the halls, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to Charlie, who had a conflicted look on his face. “What is it Charlie?”

“W-Well, I was wondering”, he started has he rubbed his head, “those scars around your lower waist. Where did you get those?”

“Yeah Melody, where did you get those?” Logan piped in. I was kind of shocked. I didn’t expect them to question me about this.

“Uh! I-I didn’t m-mean to pry”, he said noticing my reaction, “you don’t have to answer if it’s-“

“It’s okay guys”, I told them, “let’s just say that they’re a little souvenir from Angela”. They nodded and didn’t press any further. We continued walking until we reached to white doors. Hannah grabbed one of the handles and opened to door to what I assumed was the dining room. Now we’ll know who this Lord is.

///

Hannah opened the door to the dining room, to where the Lord of the house was currently reading a newspaper. He appeared to be in his late thirties, maybe in his early forties. His dark brown hair was slicked back and his light grey eyes were framed by thin-rimmed glasses. His facial features were very well defined, similar to those of Daniel Craig, and held some stubble. He hadn’t noticed the teens or his servants since he was too engrossed with the paper.

“Pardon me my lord”, the woman spoke up gaining the man’s attention. He set his paper down to and turned his attention to the group in front of him. “I wanted to introduce you to our guests”. The older man stood up from his seat and walked towards the group in a swift manner. Once he was in front of them, the teens introduced themselves as they shook his hand.

“H-Hector McHenry.”

“Logan Michaelis.”

“Melody…just Melody”. He nodded to them as he shook the girl’s hand. He let go of her hand as he introduced himself.

“A pleasure to meet you all”, he started in a deep voice, “I am Alfred George, head of this household. Would all of you care for some breakfast?” The teens nodded as they headed towards the large dining table with the master and his daughter in tow. Charlie pulled out each chair for each of them as Hannah did the same with her Lord and young Lady. They all sat down in silence for a while until the Lord spoke up again. “So, I’ve heard you both had quiet an accident”, he said, trying to make conversation.

“As in “accident”, you mean that we almost died of a major attack, then yes”, Logan replied as he took a sip of his water. “How long were me and Melody out for anyway?”

“For about three days”, Hannah told him, earning a shocked look from both of the ravenettes. “I was quiet impressed actually, I expected you to stay like that for at least a week or so”. They nodded to the demoness’ response and continued their conversation.

“So might I ask what caused you both to get yourselves in that situation”, the Lord asked to Melody and Logan.

“Well we didn’t expect to get attacked, but….someone ambushed us”, Melody told him, not really sure if she should tell him a demon did it.

“Oh really, are you sure that a demon didn’t do it?” The teens were surprised from what the Lord said. Noticing their shocked expressions, Lord George began to explain himself. “I am aware that you and Mr. Michaelis are both half-demons. I am also aware that Miss. Hannah and Charlie are demons as well”. The trio gave the Lord a perplexed look and started to question him.

“How did you know that Logan and Melody were demons”, the blonde asked him.

“Not only my daughter, but I myself am contracted to a demon. I would show you my mark, but it would be considered rude for a host to show his bare chest at his guests”, he told them with a slight chuckle towards the end. “Once you and Charlie brought your friends here, they were both able to detect that they at least were part demon”. The teens were shocked with what the lord told him. However, now a new question lingered in their minds. Who was he contracted to?

“If you don’t mind me asking, who are you contracted to?” Logan asked. Before the older man could answer him, the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He quickly glanced at the door and back at the teen as he gave his answer.

“Well you can meet him. He’s bringing our breakfast”, he told the teens, gesturing to the door. The trio looked in the direction and they went wide eyed. About a few feet away, was a tall man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties wearing a butler’s uniform. His skin was ghostly pale and dark raven locks framed his slim, handsome face. However, his most distinguishing feature was his rusted red colored eyes.

Seeing this man made Logan seethe with rage and Melody…she didn’t know how to feel. True this man did leave her all alone and didn’t even care to search for her. She was furious with him! However, underneath all of that anger was a bit of relief. Relief that he was okay and that after so many years she found him. The teens continued to stare at the demonic butler as he rolled a silver cart with their food on it. The butler placed he plates in front of his master before he reached the teens. Once he reached Melody, she saw that his eyes held some relief but she didn’t know why. She gave him a silent “thank you” as he moved to Logan. As he reached the raven haired boy, Logan let out a low growl as he clenched his teeth. He was right there. Sebastian fucking Michaelis was right in front of him and he was sitting there like an idiot. Without thinking twice, Logan grabbed the closes plate and wacked it into the butler’s face. His sudden action caused the rest to look at the teen with a surprised gaze.

“Logan!” Melody exclaimed as she stood out of her seat. Logan didn’t notice that the others were upset, he just staring at the bastard, who was on one knee, holding his check and….chuckling?

Why the hell is he laughing! Sebastian looked back at the teen, unaffected by what had happened and give him a smirk.

“My, I didn’t expect that you would use a bread plate. I expected you to use a knife or a fork?”, he said with a closed eyed smile, that only made Logan want to kill him more.

“Why you fucking son of-“

“Logan what it the meaning of this”, Lord George exclaimed as he stood from his seat.

“Well Lord George, your butler or I should say bastard here, is my father and I want to beat him to a fucking bloody pulp”, Logan told him with much venom in his tone.

“What! Logan you can’t be serious?!” the blonde piped in.

“Yeah, you’re still recovering. You can’t fight”, Melody said, trying to calm him down.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Logan was shaking with rage, not wanting to listen to his friend’s comments. He waited for the butler’s reply as he watched him stand back up. “Well Sebastian, you want fight me?” The butler stayed quiet for a while before he let out a sigh.

“Very well. We shall have this fight in the garden. If we do this now, it wouldn’t further delay my lord’s schedule”, he said as he looked at his pocket watch, “please follow me”.

He hasn’t changed a bit, Melody thought to herself as she and the group were lead to the garden. Once they arrived, Logan and Sebastian stepped onto the “battle field” a few feet away from each other.

“The rules are simple, whoever pins the other for at least five seconds is the victor. Weapons can be used but, I prefer hand to hand combat to make it fair”, Sebastian explain with a closed eyed smile.

“That’s fine with me”, Logan said has he got into a fighting position, “can we get this thing started…butler?”

“Indeed”, with that said, the too demons started their fight. Logan threw some punches and kicks, but Sebastian kept dodging. As their fight continued, Melody noticed something. She knew Sebastian well enough to know that he wasn’t fighting like he normally does. It seemed that he was fighting at a lower level than he usually does.

Is he going easy on Logan?, she thought as she watched the males fight. After about twenty minutes since the fight began, Sebastian grabbed one of Logan’s punches and gave him a bored look.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m afraid that this fight will have to end in a draw”, he told the teen as he let go of the fist, “I hadn’t expected for this fight to last this long so I’m behind schedule. You and your friends are welcome to stay tonight. Now if you will excuse me”. With that said the butler left; along with his master, leaving the teen tired and stunned. Seeing their friend like this, Melody and Hector walked up to him.

“Hey you okay Logan?” the blonde asked.

“You feel any better, after finally being able to fight Sebastian?” Melody asked him. Logan stayed quiet for a while until he let out a shaky breathe.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel. I-I guess I never thought I’d make it this far. You know finding Sebastian or anything”. The two nodded at what he said.

“Come on guys”, Melody said after a while, “let’s go back inside”. The boys nodded as they followed the girl back into the giant manor. Once they got back into the home, Melody wanted to ask Logan something. “Logan, can you do me a favor?”

“Uh, sure. What’s the favor?” he asked with a shrug.

“I know that you and Sebastian aren’t seeing eye to eye right now but, can you at least try to get along with him. Even if you’re faking it, just please. For me?” What she asked him surprised Logan a bit. But he let out a huff and answered her question.

“I’ll try, but no promises. Okay?” With that said the teens went back into the dining area.

Melody’s P.O.V.

Man this day was…exciting in a way. I met the Lord, we found Sebastian, Logan had a temper-tantrum and fought Sebastian. A day like that would tire anyone out. Anyway, it’s like 3 in the morning and I couldn’t sleep. I stared at the ceiling aimlessly, trying to put my mind at ease. To my dismay, it wasn’t working. Maybe a glass of water could help? I thought to myself. I sat up and swung my legs off of the bed. I noticed that Logan wasn’t in the bed across mine.

Oh and in case you’re wondering, Logan, Hector and I are staying in the room where me and Logan were originally in. We decided that Hector and Logan would share his bed and I would keep my bed. I was able to see that Hector was sleeping soundly when I was walking towards the door. I went to into the hallway and began to walk to the kitchen. After about an hour of getting lost, I found the door that hopefully lead to the kitchen. I opened the door causing it to make an eerie creaking sound. Once the door was fully open, I noticed that the lights were on. I stepped inside and heard running water. I followed the sound and I saw Sebastian cleaning some dishes and silverware. I guess he didn’t notice me…but I was wrong when he turned his head to me.

“Oh, Melody. What are you doing up this late?” he asked me.

“I-I couldn’t sleep. A-and I thought that a glass of water would help”.

“How about I make you some tea instead?” he asked me with a more sincere smile on his face. I nodded as I took a seat at a nearby chair and table. After a few minutes, he poured some tea into a cup and placed it on the table in front of me. I took it into my hands and quickly took a smell of it. It smelt familiar, but it probably my imagination. I took a sip of it and I was shocked to find out that he made me Earl Grey. I placed the cup down as I gave him a shocked look.

“You remembered that I liked Earl Grey tea”, I told him.

“Well of course, it is your favorite after all”, he told me with a chuckle. We quiet for a while with the exception of me sipping my tea. When I finished my tea, Sebastian took it and placed it into the sink. I stood up from my seat, ready to leave, but Sebastian caught my attention. “Before you go, may I say something?” I nodded, allowing him to tell me what he wanted to say. What surprised me was that he knelt down and hung his low. “Melody, please give me this moment to express how sorry I am. I’m sorry for leaving you behind in Hell, for not searching for you as much as I wished to and for leaving all alone for so many years. I know what I did to you was unforgiveable, but I do hope that you can accept my apology. And if not you have every right not to”. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I couldn’t believe what I just heard. Sebastian apologized. The heartless demon butler actually apologized! I guess I never really knew how much he actually cared for me, or at all for that matter. Without a second thought, I quickly wrapped my arms around him and placed my head into his chest. I guess he wasn’t expecting that and questioned it.

“M-Melody?”

“Sebastian, you don’t need to apologize”, I told him as I looked at him. “To be honest I wanted to hate you for what you did, but I couldn’t. I guess that’s because I was relieved that you were okay and that I’ve finally found you. I really missed you Sebastian”. He was quiet for a while, but then he held me back.

“I’ve missed you too Melody”, he whispered to me. We stayed like that for a while, just happy seeing each other again. Sebastian was the first to let go and I saw that he was now standing. He gave me his hand and I took it so that he would help me stand. Once we were both standing Sebastian spoke up.

“Oh, I’ve meaning to ask you. How did you become acquainted with my son, Logan?”

“It’s sort of a long story, but something led me to New York. And I decided to join the high school to try to take my mind off of some things. Later I realized that he was in one of my classes. We sort of had a rocky start, but after a while we really became good friends. I’ve even became good friends with Hector”, I explained. He nodded as he replied back.

“I’m happy to hear that you both we’re able to meet. I feel like you would be a good influence to him”, he said with a smile, “it’s getting rather late. You should get back to bed and get some rest”. I nodded and made my way to leave, but not before I had to ask him something.

“Hey Sebastian”, I said as he turned to my direction, “can you do me a favor and try to get along with Logan and show that you care for him?” He smiled as he knelt down with his hand over his heart.

“Yes, my Lady”.

“You really haven’t changed a bit”, I said as I left the kitchen. I started to walk back to my room, but realized something. I got lost in little as 5 seconds.

///

Logan’s P.O.V.

Ugh…well this day was shit-tastic. Well I guess it wasn’t a total lose. We found Sebastian and I was able to fight him. Now you might think that I might be happy with this. Well you’re sadly mistaken. For some reason I feel shitty about the entire situation. And I don’t fucking know why! Anyway, due to my mind being a giant shitty mess, I couldn’t sleep. I decided to walk around the manor and let me tell you, you can easily get lost if you make a wrong turn.

 After walking around for a few hours, I stumbled upon to giant oak doors. Must be the Lord’s study. I should probably apologize to him for my behavior from earlier. I knocked on the doors and waited a few minutes before entering. After hearing a muffled enter, I entered the room to see the man at his desk doing paper work. He looked up and I saw that he was a bit surprised to see me.

“Logan, what are doing up this late?” he asked me.

“I-I couldn’t sleep a-and I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. I shouldn’t have reacted like that or break your fine china”, I said in a regretful tone.

“It’s alright. I’ve probably would have reacted the same way if my father abandoned me and I saw him the first time”. I could tell that he was trying to make me feel better and I appreciated it. We stayed quiet for a while, but then I asked him something.

“Lord George, may I ask you something?” He nodded allowing me to say what I wanted. “Would you allow me to work at the manor from time to time or whenever you need me? I would anything that you ask and I would accompany you on your detective cases if you allow it.” His eyes widened at my request, but he was still quiet. After a few moments he replied back.

“Before I give you my answer, tell me why you wish to work here.”

“I want to keep an eye on Sebastian and make sure he doesn’t slack off”. He chuckled at my joke as we continued to talk.

“Alright, you’ll start next week. Now get some sleep”. After that was said, I made my way to leave. But before I could, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and was surprised to see a tired Melody.

“Uh, hey Melody. What are you doing here?” I asked.

“I was heading back to my room, but I got lost. What’s going on here?”

“I was just talking to Lord George and asked him if I can work here. I start next week.” She stayed quiet as she looked back to Lord George.

“Excuse me”, she started, gaining his attention, “may I also work here from time to time?” He let out a sigh before he answered.

“Fine, and if Mr. McHenry wants to work here also, he’s allowed. Now please, both of you go to bed”. We nodded as we left his office. We walked back to our room and hoped that we would get some sleep before morning came.


	14. The George Manor Pt: 2

Logan’s P.O.V.

After Lord George told me I was allowed to work at his manor, I was sort of looking forward to my first day. Which was odd because I had to work with Sebastian. Man, it’s going to be a long day.

Anyway, I was helping Sebastian cooking in the kitchen. We were making lunch for Lord George and his daughter. He was cooking the main dish, while I was making the batter for Maddie’s dessert (apparently in high society, you get a dessert with your lunch. Lucky bastards). We were quiet, with the excepting of the sounds of us cooking. The silence was kind of annoying me, I had to break it. “Uh, hey Sebastian”, I started, gaining his attention from the stove. “How did you end up contracting Lord George? I mean, he doesn’t seem like the type of guy to make contracts with demons”. He was quiet for a while, as he put the meal in the oven. After that, he came over to wear I was mixing.

“Why would you want to know a silly thing like that?” he asked, a fake smile growing on his face. I ignored his stupid look, and just shrugged. He let out a sigh as he gave me his explanation. “Well, when I first came in contact with him he was in a fallout if you speak. His business was going under, his wife had passed on and he was on the verge of bankruptcy. He called upon me to make sure that he had a successful business that would be able to live on without him. He wanted to make sure that he became the best and as his servant I will fulfill his wish”. When he finished, I was kind of shocked. I couldn’t believe that Lord George was at such a low point where he had to call upon a demon to help. But then again, humans are feeble minded creatures and will do anything to get out of trouble.

“How about yourself?” he said after a while, which sort of confused me since I didn’t know what he was talking about.

“What?”

“”Your master, how did you become contracted with him? He seems like a very intelligent boy to give up his soul”. I didn’t understand at first, but then realized what he was talking about when he said intelligent boy.

“Hector isn’t my master!” I yelled at him, “He’s my best friend. I would never do that to him!” He was surprised by my outburst, not expecting that. I was pissed that he would even assume that. I would never eat Hector’s soul. Even if it was the last soul on Earth I still wouldn’t eat it. “You can’t just assume something like that! You know what, how about I keep doing what I’m doing and you stay out of it”, I told him, not realizing I still had flour on my hands. When gestured him to go back in his space, some of the flour on my hands went all over his face. His face was priceless. I laughed a little at his shocked appearance as he gave me a glare. “Well, it’s quiet an improvement”, I told him with a sight chuckle. He didn’t like my little banter and gave me an annoyed look. I was too busy laughing that I didn’t notice that he came close to me or that he grabbed some eggs. I stopped laughing when I heard a crack and felt something slimy drip down my face. I looked up to see Sebastian with cracked egg shell in his hands and an amused look on his face.

“Now, who’s the improved one?” he asked with his stupid smirk on his face. Hell was I letting him get the last word. I looked to the bowl of chocolate mix next to and an idea came to me. I dipped my hand into the bowl and grabbed a big hand full and began to smear it all over his face and clothes.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I’m getting chocolate all over your face and pretty uniform”, I said sarcastically as I finished wiping the chocolate over him. When I was done, I felt an accomplished smile on my face. Sadly, that was short lived when Sebastian had decided to dump the entire bowl all over my head and face. As soon as I saw his fucking smile, I knew that this wasn’t over. This means war asshole.

Melody’s P.O.V.

“Okay Mistress Madeline, what would you like to do now”, I asked the girl, since we were done teaching some of her lessons. She thought for a moment then she smiled.

“Can we go outside, please?” she asked. I looked to Hannah seeing if it was okay. She nodded and with that we both took her out to the garden. I saw that Charlie was outside pulling out some weeds, but stopped when he noticed use.

“Oh, hello my lady. What brings you hear”, he asked Madeline as she walked towards him.

“I wanted to play outside since I was done with my lessons. Come on let’s play”, she said as she grabbed his hand and took him away from his work. I sort of laughed a bit from her adorableness. Even though I didn’t know her that well, Madeline was a really sweet and caring girl. She probably makes anyone happy. I wonder why she decided to sign a contract to a demon. I looked to Hannah; who was smiling at the scene before her, and decided to ask her.

“Hey Hannah, can I ask you something?” She turned to me, her smile still on her face.

“What is it Melody?”

“Why did Madeline make a contract with you? Not that I think it’s a bad thing, but Madeline seems like a good girl and I wouldn’t see her contract with someone who was going to take away her life”. I saw that my question surprised her a bit. She turned her head back, seeing Madeline and Charlie playing. She was quiet for a while, but then she let out a sigh and answered my question.

“When her father created a contract with Sebastian, she was unsure of how to take it. She was depressed for a while and unintentionally summoned me. She was surprised, but not scared. She asked me if I can help her and I said that I can do whatever pleases her. She told me that she wanted to make sure that her father’s wish came true. When I told her about the consequences, she wasn’t afraid. “I only want to make my father’s wish come true. I don’t care what happens to me” was what she told me”. I was kind of shocked with what Hannah told me. But I understood why she would do it. She kind of reminded me of Isabella. After a while, Hannah spoke up again. “Her soul reminds me of your sister. So sweet, so caring and willing to give up her own life to save another”. She stayed quiet for a little, and looked ahead with regret in her eyes. “Do you hate me?”

“What?” I asked, not expecting that. She looked back at me with a serious look in her eyes.

“Do you hate me? Do you hate me for taking away your beloved sister and brother?” I didn’t expect her to ask me a question like this. I never knew that she felt that way. I took a deep breath and slowly stated my answer.

“Hannah, you made sure that Isabella and Alois were taken care of. Both in life and in death. Why in the world would I hate you?” Again what I had asked Hannah shocked her. But this time, her eyes held some relief.

“I’m glad to hear”, she told me with a smile. I smiled back at her and later she hugged me. It sort of surprised me, but I didn’t mind. I hugged her back enjoying our embrace. After our short hug, Madeline walked up to us, with Charlie in tow.

“Miss Hannah, is lunch going to be ready soon? I’m hungry” Hannah looked at her wrist watched and her face contorted with confusion.

“That’s odd, it should have been ready by now”, she said out loud. “Charlie, please watch Madeline while I see what’s taking lunch so long”.

“I’ll go too”, I told her as we went inside the manor. We walked to the kitchen door and Hannah opened it. What I say almost made me laugh out loud. Logan and Sebastian were having a food fight. It wasn’t anything like the food fight Claude and Sebastian had back when Ciel and I were human. No, this was much more childish and so much funnier. I had to make sure to cover my mouth so that they wouldn’t hear be laughing. When Logan slams Sebastian face into bowl of whipped cream that did it. I took out my phone and started to record the entire scene. This moment should be saved and shared with everyone.

///

After the incident with the chocolate, both males had gone into a full food fight. They threw whatever was in the kitchen for a while until there was nothing left. Once Sebastian and Logan had stopped, they both looked at their messy appearance. They soon began to laugh at how ridiculous they looked and ended up on the floor in their fit of laughter. They stayed on the floor for about a good ten minutes. Once they calmed down a bit, Logan looked over to the butler next him he noticed something. He saw that Sebastian was smiling, but it wasn’t fake or forced. Sebastian had an actual smile on his face, as if he was enjoying what had just happened. Logan breathed slowly, trying to catch his breath that he lost in his fit of laughter. He tried to comprehend why a demon like Sebastian would be happy at something like this. Logan later passed it off as a good imitation as he sat up into a seating position. He looked ahead and was shocked to see both Hannah and Melody in between the doorway. Logan held a shocked/embarrassed look on his face as he looked at the door women. “H-Hey guys”, he started a bit nervously, “how, how long were you both standing there?”

“Long enough”, Melody said with a slight chuckle, her phone still in her hand. Logan noticed this and gave her a questioning look.

“What are you doing with your phone Mel”, he asked at he pointed to it.

“Oh, you know I’m preserving the memory of your first food fight with Sebastian”, she told him with a wide smile. Logan’s expression would immediately change into a more pissed off one and stood up in a fast motion.

“You better delete that or else!” he told her in a furious tone.

“Or else what?” Logan made a raged growl and charged at the girl. Melody quickly ran from the Logan, keeping her phone on her. The teens ran through the home for a while until Logan tackled Melody to the ground. Logan tried desperately to get the phone out of the ravenette’s grasp. Seeing that she was keeping a good grip on her phone, Logan smeared the chocolate from his shirt onto Melody’s face. The girl made a slight squeak, not expecting that to happen and loosens her grip on the phone. Seeing this, Logan tried to reach for it but Melody smeared the chocolate back into his face as a counterattack. After that, Logan couldn’t stand it and decide to go to his plan B. He started to tickle Melody until she let go of the phone. Once she was caught in a fit of laughter, Logan grabbed the phone from her, scooted away and deleted the video and any pictures that she had taken. When she had calmed down, Melody looked to Logan and pouted seeing that he had deleted everything. Logan looked back to her and gave her a victorious look. After a while the two teens were got in a fit of laughter. They laughed for a while, until their sides hurt. Once they were done laughing, Melody was the first to speak up.

“Man I hadn’t had that much fun in years”, she said catching her breath. Logan would nod as he stands up.

“Hell yeah, I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun”. The two were quiet for a while until Melody spoke up again.

“You seemed pretty happy back there”.

“Huh?”

“When you were with Sebastian, you seemed pretty happy”, she said with a smile. “Sebastian seemed happy too, I haven’t seen him give a real smile in…well actually I’ve never seen him with a real smile”. Logan would stay quiet for a while then turn to Melody with a blank expression.

“I doubt it, demons like him are practically masters of deception”, Logan said, even though his mind says differently.

“He wasn’t faking it and you know it Logan”, she said as she pointed at him. Logan ignored Melody’s comment as he walked up to her and gave her a hand to help her up. She accepted it and stood back up.

“We should probably get cleaned up”, Logan said gesturing to themselves. Melody nodded and the two teens began to walk to the servant quarters to get cleaned up. As they were walking, Logan noticed one of the hallway doors was open. He looked and saw a large black piano in the middle of the room. Melody would follow his stare and look to him in a questioning way. The teen boy would walk towards the piano and press the white keys softly. When was the last time I played this?, he thought to himself. Melody noticed his interested and decided to question him.

“Do you know how to play?”, she asked.

“A little, but it’s been a while”, he said as he sat down and played something more complex. The notes flowed beautifully from the piano as the teen played. Logan moved his fingered in a majestic way as he played the instrument. After a while of hearing the lovely music, Melody spoke up.

“Can I play with you?” Logan stopped playing and turned to the girl. He nodded to her and scooted so that she could sit with him. When the girl took her seat, she soon began to play with her friend. They played even more passionate and lovely than when Logan had played by himself. They played for a while and when they were done they heard clapping from behind. The teens would turn to see Hannah, Charlie and Madeline with smiles on their faces. Both teens would be shocked and surprised that they were behind them.

“H-How long were you guys here”, Logan asked slightly embarrassed.

“Long enough to hear you both play. You both played beautifully”, Hannah said with a smile. Logan would groan and slam his head on the keys out of embarrassment. Melody would notice this and place a hand on his back, gaining his attention.

“Hey don’t be like that”, Melody told him with a smile, “you played really well”. Logan would look up to her and smile at her compliment.

“Thanks”, he told her as he took his head off the keys.

“You both should play at the party tonight”, Hannah suggested with, her smile still on her face. Like many nobles, Lord George has thrown social events to express his wealth and or business. That night was a perfect example since it was the 15th anniversary of his company.

When Hannah gave out the suggestion, Melody’s eyes would widen with extreme interest and a smile would appear on her face.

“Of course I would”, she told the older woman. Melody looked to Logan, with a look saying “we have to do this, please”.  Logan shakes his head to her.

“I’m going to have to pass your offer”, he told the lavender haired woman, “I don’t play in public”.

“What? Come on Logan, it would be a perfect opportunity to show up Sebastian”.

“Tempting, but I’m still passing”, Logan told the girl, “but I’d be happy to help wait on people and serve them refreshments”. Hannah nodded to his reply and turned to Melody.

“I guess I can help too”, the ravenette said in a slightly bummed tone. “It would have been nice if we could play though”.

“If you’re trying to guilt-trip me, it’s not working. What I said is final and I don’t want to hear any more of it okay”, Logan said with a serious tone as he stood up and walked away. Once the raven haired boy left, both Melody and Hannah exchanged looks of confusion with the boy’s outburst.

“What was that about”, Melody thought out loud.

///

Night came very quickly and people started to arrive to the mansion. They were all dressed in their most expensive and most dressiest outfits as they walked into the extravagant manor. As multiple aristocrats and philanthropists entered the manor, the servants were getting dressed for the occasion.

Logan was in his room getting himself in his servers’ clothes. It wasn’t anything to flashy, just a white dress shirt, dark grey dress pants, and a greenish gold button up vest with matching bow tie. He contemplated taking off his facial piercings, but in the end he decided to keep them on. His mother told him that when he turned sixteen, he could get any piercing he wanted. And he got them a year ago and never took them off since. They were apart of him and they weren’t really that noticeable, so it was good for an occasion like this. Once he dressed himself, Logan looked himself over in a full-body mirror. He nodded to his overall appearance, and raked through his dark hair to make it more presentable. Once that was done, Logan smiled at his appearance, not noticing that someone was watching him.

“You clean up nicely”. Logan was slightly surprised and turned to see who it was. To his surprise, he saw Sebastian in-between the doorway.

“What did you say?”, the teen asked making sure that what the butler said was true.

“I said that you look nice. You look more mature than you did before”, the black clad butler said with a sincere look on his face. The teen was rather surprised by the compliment and turned his head away out of embarrassment.

“Uh…thanks I guess”.  They stayed quiet for a while, until Logan noticed that Sebastian was giving him an odd look. “What’s with the face?” The butler didn’t answer as he walked towards the teen. His look quickly turned into a scowl once getting a closer look at the boy’s face.

“What are those”, the butler said with slight distaste, pointing at the facial piercings.

“They’re piercings”.

“I know what they are. What I’m asking is why are you wearing them? It’s very improper for a servant to wear such vulgar items”, he said with more annoyance. Logan didn’t like what the butler had said, and it caused him to scowl at him.

“I don’t care what rich people think of me”, Logan said in a bitter tone, “they’re staying in”. Sebastian glared at the teen, not liking his attitude.

“If you say so”, he muttered. Without a second thought, the demonic butler reached out to grab at the teen’s piercings and take them out by force. Before he could even touch the piercings, Logan slapped his hand away with a furious look in his face.

“Fuck off!”. With that said, Logan stormed out of the room. Too blinded by rage and annoyance, Logan accidently ran into Melody, causing her to fall down. Once realizing what he did, Logan got out of his raged state and picked up his friend. “Melody, I’m so sorry”, he told her picking her up from the ground. Once she was standing again, she dusted off the imaginary dust from her dress and turned to her friend.

“It’s okay, you seemed in quiet a hurry”. Logan would nod at her response and then took notice at her wardrobe. She was wearing a knee length, black dress with lace detailing at the top half. The dress was also sleeveless and had a high neck that covered her tattoos. The raven haired boy would give her a questioning look.

“What’s with the high neck line”, he asked, pointing at the dress.

“Well, since we’re servants it’s inappropriate for us to show any tattoos…or piercing”, she told him, putting emphasize on the last part. Logan only scoffed at her comments and put his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t care”.

“I know you don’t, but we’re trying to make a good impression on our Lord. Can’t you compromise just for tonight?” Logan didn’t reply and only gave her a look saying “I’m not doing it” and walked away not saying another word.

As she watched her friend leave, she realized that he was more pissed than usual. Sebastian must have done something.

///

 Melody’s P.O.V.

As I entered the ball room, I noticed how many people were actually here. The room was packed, but not to the point that people were bumping into one another. However, I couldn’t let that distract me. I had to find Sebastian and ask what happened between him and Logan. Logan seemed real pissed and I bet my money that Sebastian commented on his piercings or something.

After what it seemed forever I finally found Sebastian, but he was on the move. I followed him until I saw that he was talking to the Lord. I quietly listened as Sebastian was talking to Lord George.

“Pardon me my lord, but it seems we have a small issue”, he whispered to the Lord.

“What would this issue be?”

“The entertainment that we booked cannot make it tonight.” This caused Lord George to give him an upset look.

“Well what do you suppose that we do? These people are expecting the finest entertainment”. With that said, I intervened.

“Um, Lord George, if I may”, I started as I approached the two, “I think I know a solution to your problem”. Lord George would be a bit apprehensive, but listened. “Logan and I can provide the entertainment for the guests. We will make sure that they get the full treatment of a good party as servants of the George manor”. The Lord was quiet for a bit, but then replied.

“ Alright. You both have 10 minutes to get ready”, he told me in a serious voice. I nodded to him and went to go find Logan. After a while I found him serving some wine to a few people. I walked over to him after the people got their drinks.

“Hey Logan can you help me for a second”, I told him knowing that if I told him what I was actually up to, he would say no in an instant.

“Sure”, he said as he placed the tray on the table. Once he did that, I took his hand as we walked towards the stage. Once we reached the steps, I guess Logan figured out what I was planning seeing the piano on the stage. “No, no Melody I don’t want to do this!”, he said trying to get away. I grabbed his arm and forcefully dragged him onto the stage. He tried to get out of my grip, but we had already reached the piano stool. Once we both sat down, I noticed something. Logan was shaking and he looked like he was about to have a panic attack. I’ve never seen him like this and it was freaking me out a bit. After a few seconds I realized why he was like this. Logan Michaelis had stage fright.

Ugh! Now I feel like an ass for dragging him up here. I would have never done this if I knew. I saw that the crowd was getting irritated due to us not playing. Before I could do anything, I heard some violin music. I turned in the direction of the music and saw Sebastian playing his violin. The crowd gained some interest as Sebastian played. I turned to Logan and saw that he calmed down a bit. I put a hand on his shoulder which gained his attention. When he looked at me I smiled to him and said, “it’s just like when we played in the music room”. Logan nodded to me and we turned our attention back to the keys. We started to play and the crowd was in awe with the combination of the piano and the violin. After we were done, the audience gave us a round of applause. Logan and I held hands and bowed to the audience.

Within a few hours, people started to leave. I overheard a few of their comments and so far, they were all pretty good. Once everyone was gone, I took Logan into the hall to talk to him.

“What did you want to talk about”, he asked once we entered the hall.

“Logan, I’m so so so sorry! If I only knew I wouldn’t have forced you to play in-front of all of those people. I’m so sorry!” Logan was surprised at my out-burst. After a while, he sighed and gave me a small smile, which surprised me.

“It’s okay Melody”, he told me calmly, “you didn’t know. Actually, I think this night cured my stage fright”.  I scratched the back of my head out of embarrassment as I gave him a smile.

“Well in that case, I’m glad I dragged you on the stage. I had fun”.

“So did I, come on let’s help Charlie and Sebastian clean up”. I nodded to him and we went back into the ball room to help clean up the empty cups and what not. I helped Charlie with washing the tables and putting dishware away, while Logan was helping Sebastian sweep up the floor. We were all quiet, cleaning and everything. A few minutes after I looked over to Sebastian and Logan and checked on how they were doing.

“You played well”, he said earning Logan a surprised look.

“What?”

“I said you played well. You and Melody have a real talent for that”, Sebastian explained with a sincere look on his face.

“T-Thanks, but I wouldn’t have even started to play if it wasn’t for you”, Logan stated in an embarrassed tone. He was quiet for a while before speaking up again. I saw that he turned himself so that he was facing Sebastian and said, “I-I’m sorry for the way I acted towards you. I shouldn’t have done that”.

“I can say the same for myself”, Sebastian stated, his voice holding some guilt, “I shouldn’t have been so forceful”. Logan gave him a small smile and let out a small chuckle.

“I guess we’re both at fault. We good.” Sebastian nodded and they continued to work. Seeing them make up like that, it made me happy. I’m glad that they’re having this chance to build a new relationship.


	15. The Mad Wolf of Houdnsworth

Melody’s P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes of the dull colored ceiling of my servant’s bedroom. I sat up and looked at the guys across from me, still sleeping. And if you are wondering why I said guys instead of guy, that is because Hector is here too. Lord George has been assigned a case and Logan suggested that Hector should come along since he’s really smart and good with this type of thing. He complied and Logan got Hector last night. Now they’re both sleeping peacefully in the bed across from mine. I turned on my phone and saw that it was 3:55 a.m December 14th, 2013. . I let out a sigh and quietly got out of bed. I quickly put a coat on, and made sure I didn’t wake up the guys. I walked to the small dresser and opened it to grab a small bag. Once I had it, I closed my eyes and shadow traveled to where I had to go.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw the old Phantomhive manor…. Or should I say what used to be the manor. The grand manor that once been my home was now in ruins. But seeing the old manor is not the reason why i came here; I walked across the frost covered grounds to the small graveyard. The white marble headstones were worn-out and cracked; The names have become harder and harder to read as the years went by 

…well all except for one. I kneeled on the cold stone pathway in front of one. Its owner’s name is still clear as day.

“Ciel Phantomhive

Born: 14th of December, 1875

Death: Unknown”

I went into the small bag I had brought with me and pulled out a few items. Three candles, two white and one royal blue, and a single white rose. I placed them in front of the headstone and lit the candles, then sat there for a moment. “Happy Birthday Ciel”, I said. “I love you”. I did this every year on his birthday, ever since we got separated…. Today would be the first day I had gone to his grave knowing what really happened to him…I hoped he was still alive …. that one day we would find each other…. Soon it began to snow, delicate flakes starting to form a pure white mound on the top of the headstones. Tears soon began to flow down my cheeks as I continued to sit there. Stop that, I scolded myself, He would hate to see you upset. I didn’t listen to myself as tears continue to flow down my frozen checks. God I’m so weak.

Logan’s P.O.V.

Bzzzz Bzzzz

Grrr. The fuck is that? Oh yeah…why did I set an alarm. I groggily opened my eyes and reached out to my phone to shut the alarm off. 5:30 a.m. I shoved Hector awake, earning a groan in return.

“Explain to me again why I’m here”, Hector said as he reached for his glasses.

“Because this is a detective case, and every detective needs a smart ass and lucky me I have the smartest ass of all”, I told him with a sly smirk. I looked over to where Melody was sleeping and noticed that she wasn’t there. “Hey Hector, where’s Mel?”, I asked.

“I don’t know, last I checked she was still asleep”, Hector told me as he was putting on his glasses, “maybe she got up early?” What he said was a possibility, but it wasn’t likely. I could sense that she wasn’t in the manor.

“I’m going to see where she went”, I said, dressing quickly and pulling out my key.

“Okay”, Hector said with a nod and getting dressed himself. I put my key into the door and opened it. When I stepped through, I found myself in the ruins of some building.

“Holy shit”, I muttered to myself, seeing all of the damage and the depre of the former building. Why would Melody come here? I looked around and saw a painting on the wall that hadn’t collapsed. The figures in it were hard to make out at first, but I soon realized I was staring at the faces of Melody and Ciel. Oh...so this is the guard dog’s home, why would she come here?

I walked out of the ruins and saw a small graveyard. The white headstones stood out in the darkness of early morning. I saw that kneeling in front of one of the headstones was Melody. She was shaking a little, either from the cold or sadness, I couldn’t really tell. As I walked closer I saw the burning candles and white rose….She’s been here for about an hour. Once I was behind her, I gently tapped her shoulder. She flinched a little, not expecting it. She turned to me and I saw the tear stains on her face.

“For God’s sake Logan, you nearly gave me a heart attack”, Melody said in a slightly annoyed tone.

“Sorry”, I said, kneeling to her level. “So this is Ciel’s headstone?”

“Yeah...Lizzie...she had one made after he disappeared”, she told me turning away from me with a shaky voice, “I’m here too…”

“Huh?” Seeing that I was confused, Melody pointed to a headstone that was next to Ciel’s. I was still confused, until I read whose name was on it.

“Melody Ariana ///// (last name was carved out)

Born: 1st of August, 1875

Death: Unknown”

“Aww man”, I muttered. When I turned back to Melody, I saw that Ciel’s ghost had appeared, but she couldn’t see him. Ciel was trying to hold her hand, but they kept passing through hers.

“I think I know why I can’t see him”, Melody muttered. “It’s his punishment...he can be seen and heard by anyone...except me”. I looked to Ciel to see if that was true. He looked to me with a sad look in his eyes and nodded back in response. I looked back to Melody and wrapped an arm around her narrow shoulders.

“Hey its ok...you’re smart, you’ll figure out a way to bring him back”. Melody pushed my arm off and rubbed her eyes.

“Please...please don’t cry”, Ciel said in vain, knowing that she couldn’t hear him, “I love you Melody...I’m so sorry…”. Tears started to go down the former guard dog’s face.

Man this sucks!, I thought, neither of them should be going through this torture. I looked back at Melody and saw that Ciel had vanished. I cleared my throat and gained Melody’s attention. “Hey”, I said in a soft voice, “let’s get back, they’re probably wondering where we are”. Melody was quiet for a bit before nodding. We both stood up and started to walk back the the remains of the Phantomhive manor and the entered back in the George manor for our master’s case.

///

The drive to Houndsworth seemed really long. Oh and before I forget, Lord George was assigned a case stating that a string of murders were occurring in the town of Houndsworth. Witnesses say that a large wolf like creature has been the one committing the murders. They’ve called it the “Mad Wolf”. We’ve all been in the car for a little over an hour, and everyone has been really quiet, especially Melody. Ever since we’ve gotten back, she’s been real quiet and had this look in her eyes, like her mind was a thousand miles away

I looked at Melody and saw that she was staring out the window, still with a longing look in her eyes.

“Hey Melody, you okay?”, Hector asked noticing Melody’s look.Melody took her glance off of the window and turned to Hector.

“Yeah, I-I’m okay Hector. Don’t worry”, she told him in a calm voice. Even though she sounded fine, I didn’t buy it and I don’t think Hector did either. But knowing that Melody is stubborn with these types of things, Hector just nodded her response.  He scooted closer to me and gave me a look saying “ok, what’s going on”.

Well he has a right to know, I thought. I whispered what happened this morning at a level that even Melody couldn’t hear. Once I was done, Hector was a little shocked and then sad because of what Melody has been through. And now that I think of it, I’m sad for her too…she shouldn’t have to go through this.

“My Lord, I don’t think its a wolf that is  attacking these people.” Melody said, seeing the pictures of the victim’s bodies. “Going by the burns and the teeth marks, it’s something much bigger and far more dangerous.”

“I have a similar feeling,” Lord George said. “What is your theory?”

 “A demon hound,” Melody said, an aura of grimness settling in at the words. “This happened once before in this town, many years ago . . . I was in Houndsworth when it happened last time.”

Lord George gave her a surprised look.”Well, I suppose that makes sense.”

“They are rather large in size . . and breath fire.” Melody explained. “Quite terrifying actually. But its not the hound itself we need to worry about . .”

”That’s right,” Lord George replied “Every hound needs a master.”

 “It’s master is mostly likely her apprentice . . Austin.”

“Oh of course,” I commented. “That fucking psycho”

“He must be here to finish the job she started.” Melody said.  Lord George gave her a confused look.

 “Basically, he wants to rid the world of imperfection and sins and the likes of it.” Hector explained to Lord George.

“My Lord, are you familiar with the Great Fire of London in 1889?” Melody asked, Lord George gave her a nod.

 “I assume Austin’s masters are responsible for it.”

“Yes, they were.” Melody replied. “They are responsible for the deaths of all those people and before that . . . It was a very gruesome night.”

 “You were there?” Lord George asked, surprised.

“Yes I was,” Melody replied. Before another word could be said, the car stopped.

 “We’ve arrived.” Sebastian said from the drivers seat. We all got out of the car and headed toward the latest crime scene. We headed into a small alley where other police officers were surrounding the scene.  Once we were able to see the scene, no words could describe the absolute shock I had. The reports were right, the victim was severely bitten and torn apart. The entire body was covered in 3rd degree burns and they looked like they were tossed in an oven. Melody walked next the corpse, her expression completely blank. She crouched down to get a better look.

 "Looks like my theory was correct" she muttered under her breath (so the cops couldn't hear her), seeing the canine-like bite marks.

Man this isn’t pretty, I thought to myself, I need to get some air. I quietly walked away without anyone noticing and began to walk around the town. It was a pretty nice town, it had a more rustic feeling to it which was nice. I walked around for a bit until I heard someone shouting. When I arrived to the source, I saw a middle-aged man in front of a fruit stand, yelling at a white-haired girl who looked no older than fifteen.

“Please, I-I didn’t mean to”, the girl said, stuttering with fear. The man only sneered at the girl and made a sound of disgust.

“Oh really?! Well I’ll teach you a lesson to steal from me!” He raised his hand to strike at the girl.Without a second thought, I came in between them.

"I'll pay for whatever she took" I told him. The guy stared at me like I had three heads. After a few minutes he let out an annoyed scoff and said,

“It’s 5 pounds”.

“Really, it ,must have been something special”, I told him sarcastically as I gave him the money. Once he received my money, the gruffy fruit standee left and went to do something else. When he left I turned to the girl to see if she was ok. As I can see she was very skinny and very pale. Her white long hair almost covered her face and her purplish red eyes. She looked at me with confusion and shock. It was like she had never gotten a polite gesture before.

“Y-You didn’t have to do that”, she said in a quiet tone.

“I wanted to”, I told her, “by the way what did you take?” She rummaged through the pocket of her faded grey and white dress and took out an apple. Really? Having a tantrum over a piece of fruit. God humans are messed up.

“Well I must get going”, she said as she was about to leave. I quickly grabbed her arm, not wanting to go just yet. If I had to save someone, I at least wanted a name.

Plus she could have some information about the Mad Wolf or maybe…

“What are you doing”, the girl said nearly breaking my train of thought. I let go of her arm, sensing her fear.

“Sorry, I just wanted to ask you something”, I told her with a kind smile, “what’s your name?” The girl was quiet for a moment before turning her face away causing her hair to cover a shamed look in her eyes.

“I-I don’t know”, she told me after a few minutes of silence, “I-I can’t remember…”

“Well that won’t do” I told her, “well I guess I’ll have to give you one. Hmm...how about Persephone?”

“Persephone?”

“Yeah, a lovely girl like yourself should have a lovely name to match”, I told her causing her to blush a little.

“O-Okay, I-I like that”, she told me, her blush deepening. I smiled a little at her cuteness and then heard a familiar voice from behind.

“Hey, Logan!” I turned and saw Melody and Hector walk up to me.

“Logan, is everything okay?” Melody asked me.

“Yeah, everything is fine guys”, I told them, “I just needed some air”. They both nodded and Hector noticed Persephone behind me. He gave me a curious look and said,

“Who’s this Logan”.

“Guys this is Persephone and Persephone these are my friends Melody and Hector”. They all nodded and then I turned to Persephone and decided to question her about the case. “Persephone, have you heard about the string of murders in this town?”

“Yes I have and it’s very tragic”, she told me with a small nod.

“Do you know anything about it”, Hector asked. Persephone stayed quiet as if she was hesitating. Melody seemed to notice this too, but she stayed quiet about it. After a while she finally said her answer which was no.

“Well okay, stay safe alright”, Melody said. Persephone nodded and then walked away soon disappearing into a crowd of people. After we watched Persephone leave, we went back to where Lord George. After walking for a little while I whispered to Melody to a level to only we could hear.

“You sense it too”, I asked her, “that odd feeling around Persephone?” Melody nodded to me confirming my suspicion.

“We found our Mad Wolf , I’m sure of it”, Melody said aloud. I nodded to her in agreement.

Now we just need to find her  master.

Melody’s P.O.V.

Later that night, Lord George sent Sebastian, Logan, Hector and I to after the demon hound and go after the son of the bitch Austin. Where the hell are you, you bastard? We crept through the darkened streets. All of this brings me back to the last time I was here…

*Flashback*

We were racing for the gathering of the villagers. “This is completely mad!” I said.

“I know, I thought Barrymore was behind all of this?”, Ciel said.

“He is!”, I told him, “That’s the only explanation! There can’t be  a real demon hound!”  As we continued to run, I saw a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. I stopped in my tracks and looked to see what that was. However, it was long gone when I turned.

“Hey, why did you stop?”, Ciel asked, looking back to me.

“Nothing”, I muttered, “I thought I saw something”

*End of Flashback*

A few hours past and we still haven’t found any sign of the demon hound or that angel. But they’re bound to show sooner or later. Suddenly the sound of a petrified scream echoed through the air. We all ran to the source of the scream and came face to face to the Mad Wolf.  It looked just like Pluto, shaggy white fur, glowing demonic red eyes, and long sharp claws. It looked to us growling intimidatly, blood dripping from it’s mouth. Sebastian glared at the beast with irritation and disgust. “Stay back you three”, he said as he cracked his knuckles, “I’ll take care of this”. Sebastian started to fight the demon hound and it fought back with equal power.

I noticed that the Hound didn’t go after me, Logan or Hector. After a few hours of watching Sebastian beat the demon hound, the creature retreated, leaving something behind. I saw logan pick it up before Sebastian could see.

“Are you three alright”, Sebastian asked us. We all nodded to him in response. “Good, now I shall tell Lord George of what has happened”, he told us in a calm voice, “Logan, Melody make sure no one had seen this and clean up the area”. We both nodded to him and after that Sebastian went back to Lord George. Once he was out of sight I looked to Logan with a curious gaze. Knowing what I wanted to know, Logan pulled out what he found. What was in his hands was an old bracelet that had a few blue and green gems on it. I could also smell the owners scent from the object. Salt water and wet fur. I knew who it belonged to.

“We have to find Persephone.” I muttered. Both Logan and Hector nodded then the three of us left to find the wounded Persephone. Logan and I used Persephone’s bracelet and from that we headed in the direction to an old barn a mile away from the main town. Logan and I opened the large, rotting doors and looked inside. We saw  that Persephone was in her human form; with the exception of dog ears and tail, holding herself as she cried. I could see that she was badly injured and bleeding heavily. Her sobs made my heart ache, I went over to her and kneeled down next to her.

“Hey, Hey its okay.” I told her in a comforting voice. I saw that my voice made her flinch a little and she looked up to me. I saw in her eyes that she held shame, regret, fear and so much guilt. Seeing this made my heart ache even more and then I remembered that she was still injured. I looked to her wounds and saw that her cuts and gashes were really deep and bleeding heavily. “Here let me heal those”,  I placed my hands on her shaking arms and muttered a healing spell I picked up a while ago. (Demons have a similar magic to witches, but that’s a story for another time) After a few minutes, all her wounds were healed. “There, that should do it”,  I thought aloud. I looked up to see there were still tears in her eyes.I wiped them away and tried to calm her down. “We know it wasn’t your fault.” I reassured her. “We won’t let him harm you.”

“We’ll protect you.” Logan said, joining us.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise.” a familiar, blood-boiling voice said. I growled and turned to face that blond-haired psycho angel, Austin.

“Oh look”, I said sarcastically, “if it isn’t my favorite psychopath?” Austin smirked at me, thinking that I’m nothing to worry about. You have a hell lot to worry about you bastard. “Logan, Hector”, I muttered so Austin couldn’t hear, “take Persephone out of here, I’ll deal with him.” Logan seemed unsure about leaving me alone with Austin but I quickly gave him a reassuring look saying “I’ll be ok, I promise”. Logan nodded to me and quickly picked up Persephone bridal style and ran out of the barn with Hector. Once they were gone,  I turned to face Austin again, getting into a fighting stance. “Gelida Ignis” I muttered under my breath. A half-meter long sword materialized  in my right hand. The blade was silver and deep red, a demon sword of my own creation, called Gelida Ignis (Frozen Flame in Latin). I gripped its leather-bound handle tightly. “Let’s begin shall we?” I said, my eyes turning to their demonic nature. Austin smirked and summoned his twin holy swords..

“Let’s”. We fought for a while and I’d like to say that he was easily defeated, but I'm not in the habit of lying. The fight ended with Austin pinning me to the ground. Then, within a split second, he drove one of his holy swords in to my left leg. I yelped as the sword pierced and burned the flesh of my calf. Austin laughed sadistically at my cry of pain. “You know, I rather enjoy seeing you like this. So helpless and weak, but at the same time so angelic” he said with a slight chuckle, “it’s quite ironic, a hell-spawn being something heavenly…”

“Shut up you damn bastard!” I shouted.

Austin clicked his tongue in annoyance and said, “well that wasn’t very nice. I’ll have to punish you now.” He raised the other sword and said in a victorious tone, “time to die, you foul creature.” Before he could say another word, he was kicked away from me. I turned toward the barn doors to see who it was. Sebastian was right besides me and he did not look happy.

Sebastian’s P.O.V.

Stay away from my daughter, you filthy vulture!

“My, what mess you made.” I said, calmly. The angel appeared to be rather shocked and a bit frightened. Good, he should be scared.

“I can handle him Sebastian”, I heard Melody say. I turned to her and saw that she was attempting to pull the sword from her leg. Within a few second she pulled it out, letting out a small yelp of pain in the process.

“You’re in no condition to fight Melody”, I told her calming, even though I knew that she was still going to try.

“Die you foul demon!” Oh, I forgot he was even there. I turned back and saw that the angel was charging at me with his sword. I laughed inwardly, seeing him attempting to kill me and seeing the fear in his eyes. I quickly grabbed his sword and broke it into two like I had done with Ash’s. Seeing his face was as some say priceless. His facial features were a perfect mixture of shock, fear and shame. I smirked at him enjoying this moment. Without another second wasted I kicked him again, causing him to slam into the wall. Once he was standing again, the angel retreated like the coward he was. Once he was completely gone, I turned to check on Melody. I frowned a little seeing that she was covered in bruises and cuts and was supporting herself with her sword. This made me a little worried seeing her in this condition.

“Sebastian don’t worry I’m fine”, she told me noticing my worried look.

“It’s not good for you to stand on your leg considering it had a holy blade through it”, I told her as I walked towards her. Within a second I scooped Melody into my arms and carried her bridal style. She obviously didn’t like that and scowled at me.

“I can walk Sebastian”, she told me irritably “put me down”.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that”, I told her calmly, “I won’t let you, hurt yourself any further”. She still scowled at me and gave me a small glare, but at least she stayed quiet knowing I was right. I let out a sigh and we soon walked back to where we were staying for the time being.

///

“What the hell happened?!” Lord George asked seeing Sebastian walk in the hotel suite, carrying Melody in his arms and seeing that the teen had a large wound in her leg.

“The Mad Wolf is no longer a problem My Lord”, Melody told him.

“Well that’s good, but that wasn’t what I was referring to”, the older man said, gesturing to the blood stained fabric around Melody’s leg.

“She was injured My Lord”, Sebastian told him simply.

“Thanks Captain Obvious”, Melody said sarcastically before turning to Lord George, “I’ll be fine My Lord”. The Lord wasn’t very convinced with the teen’s statement, but didn’t say anything about it. Sebastian gave Melody a small glare for her comment and then look to his master.

“Has Logan and Hector returned back yet?” the black haired butler asked.

“Yes”, Lord George told him with a nod, “they returned a little over an hour ago”.

“Good.” Melody said, giving Lord George a nod. Sebastian then carried the injured teen to her room. He placed her on her bed and left the room. Once the butler had left, Logan and Hector came in. They were shocked by the injury of the raven-haired girl’s leg.

“Oh my god Melody, are you okay?” Hector asked, worry prominent in his tone.

“Yeah, Im okay.” Melody replied.

Hector wasn’t convinced by her statement and got a closer look at the injury.

“Oh hell,” he said, “Mel, your leg is broken and I think there's an infection. . . .Let me help.” Hector left the room for a moment, then came back with a first aid kit. As he started to clean out the wound,  Melody took a sharp intake of air when he came in contact with her leg. She would never dare show weakness, even to the people closest to her. Hector, however noticed this.

“Sorry” he apologized, then continued to clean the wound. When he was satisfied that there was no longer an infection, he wrapped the lower half of Melody’s leg in a gauze to stop the bleeding. He turned to Logan “Hey can you get me two boards or something?”

Logan gave Hector a silent nod then left the room. He came back a minute later with two small wooden boards and gave them to Hector. Hector thanked the raven-haired boy then used the boards to stabilize the broken bone. When he finished, he stood up “There, that should do it until we get back.”

“Thanks . .”Melody said, a touch of annoyance in her tone.

“No problem,” Hector replied, “Normally a break like this takes about a month or two to heal . . but since you’re a demon, it would probably be about a couple of weeks maybe a month . . .”

“Great.” Melody commented sarcastically.

“Hey at least you’re okay, that’s all that matters.” Logan reminded her. “You should probably rest, okay? It’s been a long night.” Hector nodded in agreement and put a pillow under her leg to support it. Melody sighed.

“Yeah, you’re probably rig-”

Her sentence was caught off by the appearance of Sebastian Michaelis. The aura of the room changed almost immediately. He frowned at the sight of Melody’s injured leg, but quickly recomposed himself.

“Your leg is looking a bit better.” he commented.

“Did you want something?” Melody asked in an irritated tone.

“I just wanted to check on you.” Sebastian replied, oblivious to her irritation of him.

“I’m fine.” Melody said.

“Well its better than before . . Just rest up, alright?” Sebastian told her, “I don’t expect you to work while you’re injured and I won’t be taking no for an answer.” He turned to walk out the door before remembering something. He turned back to Melody. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, “You seemed off this morning . . . Is it because of Ciel? . . It’s his birthday today.” Melody growled a little when Sebastian mentioned the former guard dog, but quickly returned to her calm face.

“I’m aware . . . “she replied, trying to stay calm. “I assure you im fine.”

Sebastian knew that she wasn’t fine. He turned to the boys giving them a look saying “I need to talk to her alone”. They both nodded and left the room so that it was just Melody and the butler. Sebastian turned back to Melody and continued the conversation.“I find that hard to believe,” he stated. “you two had a strong and close relationship. . .” The longer the conversation went on, the angrier Melody grew. She couldn’t stand that red-eyed bastard but he was completely oblivious to it.

“I’m. Fine.” Melody said, it becoming harder and harder to stay calm. Sebastian let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry . . . I know that Ciel was important to you and now . . . “ Sebastian thought about saying something more, but decided against it. “I should let you rest.” He turned away from the demoness and left the room.

“Damn bastard.” Melody muttered under her breath.

Logan’s P.O.V.

A few hours later we all turned in and decided it was time to sleep. Sadly, I couldn't get any. The sound someone muttering about ten feet away from me woke me up and it's bothering the shit out of me. Who the fuck would be up at three a.m.?! I opened my eyes and saw Melody in the bed across from mine and Hector’s. She was breathing a bit heavily, a cold sweat breaking out across her forehead. She shifted uncomfortably and muttered softly, but I couldn’t understand what she was saying. I think she's having a nightmare.

I got up and went over to her bedside. She was whimpering a little. “Hey..Mel...Mel..Melody calm down.” I said, trying to pull her out of the nightmare. “It isn’t real . . . It’s not real, Melody.  Wake Up.” A moment later, her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her eyes were wild with fright and gasping for air. I took a step back. “Hey . . Hey it’s okay, It’s okay.” I said calmly. “It was only a dream.” Melody turned her head to look at me, as if she just noticed I was there.

“S-sorry, d-did I wake you?” she asked, her voice shaking.

“No it’s okay,” I replied. “Are you okay? That was a pretty intense nightmare, huh?” She scowled at me.

“No, im not a child.” She responded. “Go back to sleep.”

“I’m being serious Melody.” I said. “What were you dreaming about . . . I know its none of my buisness, but I care about you and I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Melody stayed quiet, then took a pillow and buried her face in it. I sat on the side of the bed and held her close. “It’s not a bad thing to talk about it.” I told her. “It doesn’t make you weak, you know I could never think of you as that . . . I just want to help.”

“It wasn’t a dream.” Melody replied, her voice muffled by the pillow. “It was real . . .all of it was real . .”

“What was?” I asked.

“The fire . . “Melody replied, her face still in the pillow. “Their dying screams . . .I couldn’t save them . . .I couldn’t save any of them . . . It’s all my fault . . . all my fault . . . .” I realized what she was talking about, I rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down.

“It wasn’t Mel . . . It wasn’t. . . You couldn’t have prevented that . . . .You had no control over the situation . . . this is not your fault.” Melody shook her head no, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“It is . . . .She came that night to kill me, no one else. . . My Mum stood in her way and got ripped to pieces” Melody said, her voice shaking even more now “ . . . Bella suffered the same fate when she came in between me and Angela . . .” I held her tighter and continued to rub her back in attempt to calm her down. Melody rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. "I must seem like one seriously screwed up mess to you, huh?" She muttered ". . . You're so much tougher than I am . . . I'm just a weak little  . . . . “ I held Melody’s head and forced her to look at me. Her eyes are red from crying, two tear stains going down her face.

“Melody . . . you are tough . . . you suffered through so much shit and still you look like its nothing . . .You fucking broke your leg unwillingly; I might add, and said “I’ll be okay, don’t worry” . . . ” I told her. “Melody you’re so tough and you don’t even know it . . . .” Melody stayed quiet, then fell forward. She rested her head on my chest, probably physically and emotionally exhausted.

 I laid down in her bed, still holding her in my arms. After a while the old wooden door creaked open. I pretended to be asleep, sensing it was Sebastian coming in. I heard him walking in and then stopped, as if he was watching us. He walked over to me and Melody, then tapped my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian next to me.

“Can I help you?” I whispered, making sure I didn’t wake up Melody.

“Why are you holding Melody?” he asked in a similar tone.

“In case she had a nightmare,” I replied. “That way I can comfort her.” Sebastian nodded to me and then left the room. After he was gone I was able to fall asleep with Melody in my arms.

//////

The next morning, I yawned and opened my eyes to see Melody snuggled up to me. I smiled at her cuteness. “Uh . .” I heard Hector say. I turned my head to see that Hector was awake and giving me a strange look.

"I'll explain later", I whispered to him. Hector nodded. Then I heard Melody let out a yawn. I looked back at her to see her eyes slowly open. I smirked at her and said, "Good morning Princess.” She scowled at me.

“Shut up asshole.” she replied in an annoyed tone. I laughed a little and stood up, stretching. “Logan . . about last night . .”

“I meant what I said Melody. . . . . ” I replied, turning to look at her. She was sitting up and had a serious look on her face.

“Not that . . .What I said . . never breath a word of it, understood?” Melody said.

“Got it, my lips are sealed.” I told her.

“Good . . . “ Melody said, "but if you want to tell Hector you can. I trust him not to tell anyone”. We both nodded and began to get ready for our leave.

///////

After we had all had gotten dressed and packed for our leave from Houndsworth, I took Hector into one of the hotel rooms and told him of what happened last night. After I told Hector the truth, he was pretty shocked. “Oh my god . .”

“Yeah, I know” I told him. “She’s been burying these feelings for a long time . . .” Honestly, until last night . . I didn’t realize she had nightmares . . .She probably had them for years . . .

“Yeah . . You talking to her probably relieved some of that emotional tension.” Hector said.

“Maybe . .” I told him, then let out a sigh, knowing there's something else one my mind. “There’s one more thing . . .”

“What is it?” Hector asked.

“Last night . . I heard Sebastian muttering something . . about almost losing his . .daughter . .” I said quietly. Hector went wide-eyed from what I told him and he didn't know what to say.

“Wait, so you think Melody is his daughter. . .” Hector said after finding the words to say. I nodded.

“Yeah . . .this is pretty fucked up dude.” I commented.

“Definitely . . . have you told her?” Hector asked. I shook my head.

“No, but I will.”


	16. Return of the Guard Dog

Logan’s P.O.V.

A few days after the events at Houndsworth, I took Mel doctor so that they could check out her leg. Typical of Melody, she refused to go. I insisted . . or more like I forcefully carried her there. Now, she was sitting on an examination table as a blond-haired nurse wrapped a deep-red gauze thing around a cast that went from her foot to just above her knee. Melody sighed in annoyance

“Hey it’s only going to be for a few weeks.” I told her, then muttered so the nurse wouldn’t hear. “Be lucky you’re a demon and wounds heal quicker.”

“Yeah I know,” Melody muttered. “It’s still freaking annoying.”

“I’ll be right back.” the nurse said, then left the room. Melody still had an annoyed face, not liking the cast on her leg. I looked to her and gave her a reassuring look.

“Hey don’t worry, the week will fly by. But I know how you feel though”, I told her, “I broke my arm twice and the cast was so fucking itchy.” She gave me a curious look when I mentioned that.

“How’d you break your arm . . twice?” she asked.

“That’s a long story, but in summary I thought I would be okay if I walked on a sheet of ice and walk on a roof-top but both times I was wrong.” Melody let out a small laugh. I laughed too. “Ah yes everyone loves to see me in pain.” I said to lighten the mood.

“Hey, that’s not why im laughing.” Melody told me. “I’m laughing because those were two dumbass ideas.”

“Well that was my tween years and trust me as the years went on . . . .” I started. “I’ve only done dumber things.”

“I’d believe that.” Melody said. I nodded her believing her statement. The sound of an open door grabbed my attention. We both turned and saw the nurse in between the doorway, wheeling in an empty wheelchair.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Melody said with a groan, seeing the wheelchair.

“Afraid not sweetie,” the  petite nurse said. “You can’t put any pressure on that leg for at least two weeks. If you want to go anywhere, you’ll need this. I would suggest you use crutches, but you look so frail . . . . .  I believe this is the better option.” Melody scowled at the word frail.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she doesn’t.” I told the nurse. I picked Melody up off the examination table and into the wheelchair, then wheeled her out of the doctor’s office. Melody sighed in frustration and rested her head on her hand. I felt a little bad for her. I don’t know if it’s because I have empathy or if it’s something else. Maybe my brotherly instincts are kicking in, but brother or not I still care for Melody as if she was my sister. Well she is your sister, I thought, your half-sister, but still. It feels….nice...knowing this. I looked back at Melody, seeing that she still had a bummed out look on her face. I should do something for her. After a while of  walking in silence, I spoke up.

“Hey you want to go somewhere?” I asked. “How about we head to the MET (Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York), you love that place and we can spend the entire day if you want and maybe after I can make you something special to eat, or we can go out to eat. .” Melody turned to look at me, as if she didn’t believe me.

“Who are you and what have you done to Logan Michaelis?” she asked.

“I haven’t been replaced Melody, I can assure you.” I told her. “I just wanted to cheer you up since your leg is busted.”

“Logan, why are you being so nice?” Melody asked. “If  its about what happened the other day . . . . That . . . I rarely break down like that . . . . .”

“It’s not because of that.” I told her. “And for the record, everyone has their moments of weakness . . . including me.” She sort of looked at me with some disbelief and curiosity. “How do you think I reacted when my mother died and I had no one?” I told her. She was quiet for a bit and then spoke up again.

"That's different"

“No it’s not Mel and you know it”, I told her.

“Well, I don’t ever break down like that in front of other people . . .” Melody said stubbornly. “I guess . . . . Ah screw it.”

“That’s my motto,” I said. “Come on let’s go to the MET.” I wheeled her into the front door of said art museum. Melody was quiet most of the time, but I could see the small smile on her face. Something about art . . . I guess it puts both of us in a better mood . . . . After a few hours of exploring the art museum, I wheeled Melody out; who was in a better mood than before. We walked the busy sidewalk for a while, and we saw that everything seemed to be decorated. Well it is Christmas Eve, I thought to myself.

“Hey about we go see the tree?” I asked her.

“Sure, why not?” Melody said, shrugging. I wheeled her to the tree, but about half-way she told me to stop.

“Why?” I asked, stopping then thats when I heard it.

“Melody!”

Ciel P.O.V.

It just started to snow when I spotted them.“Melody!” I called. Logan turned, he was wheeling a wheelchair and Melody was sitting in it. She was smiling at me . . . for the first time in so long . . . she could see me . . she could hear me. . . I finally caught up to them, freezing my ass off but I didn’t give a damn. I smiled back at Melody and touched her cheek, and it didn’t go through her . . . “I’m back”

“I’m missed you so much,” she said.

“I missed you too, Melody.” I replied. I leaned in and kissed her, holding her face and lowering myself to her level. She kissed me back and every other feeling went numb . . . .

“Whoa hold up!” Logan exclaimed, pulling me back into my senses. “Hold the fuck up! . . How are you even . . . how are you alive Ciel?” I pulled away from Melody.

“I’ll explain later.” I replied.

“Yeah . .” Melody said, before pulling me into her embrace. I hugged her back, grateful I could  hold her again . .”I love you”, she muttered into my ear. I smiled widely.

“I love you too . .” I replied, kissing her again.

“Awww . . .”  A crowd had gathered around us, larger than I expected.

“Ok, ok that’s enough you two.” Logan said getting annoyed. Melody broke away and then gained a panicked look seeing that I was only wearing a thin shirt and jeans.

“Oh crap you must be freezing!” she said, unbuttoning her wool coat and putting it around my shoulders.

“No you need this, I don’t care that I’m cold.” I told her, “Seeing you is the only thing warming me.”

“Dude, you’re so cheesy.” Logan commented.

“You need it more than I do, idiot.” Melody said, smiling at me.

“Alright, let’s head somewhere warm, shall we?” Logan said.

“How about my place?” Melody suggested.

///

The three demonic teens went to a series of apartment buildings in a quiet area near the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Varying a bit in architectural style, the building they were heading to was no different from ones in the area. Five stories tall and made of whitish bricks, and the windows were in near pristine condition. The apartment that belonged to the half-blood demoness was no different from those of her neighbors. It had a living area, a fully functioning kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom. The overall living space was small but it could house two people comfortably.

The teens walked in the apartment and the two boys looked around with interest.

"Nice place Mel", Logan told her as he wheeled her in.

"Thanks. So, Ciel...how did you get back?", she asked as the raven haired teen carried her to the couch and placed her gently upon it. Ciel sat down right next to her.

"Well it's sort of a long story", he told them.

“Wait a moment . . .” Melody said, realizing how this could have happened. “The council lifted your punishment, didn’t they?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Ciel asked, curious.

“Will Jr. mentioned it was possible.” Melody explained. “I . . may have tried to convince them to lift your punishment  . . .several times.” Ciel smiled.

“Yeah . . Will Jr. convinced them and he brought me back today…. So, uh, what happened to your leg Melody?”, he told her noticing her newly casted leg.

“Long story,” Melody responded. “To summarize, I got stabbed by a psycho angel . . . . . I’ll have the cast for about two weeks.” Ciel gave the raven-haired girl a nod.

“Oh . . dick.” Ciel said.

“I know.” Logan said in agreement.

“I’m okay.” Melody said. “Really . . .”

“Okay, but I’m still going to take care of you until your leg heals.” Ciel said.

“Yeah me too.” Logan agreed. Melody let out a sigh.

“That isn’t necessary.” she protested.

“Mel stop,” Logan said. “No matter how much you protest, we’re still going to help.” The demoness let out another sigh.

“You guys are annoying.”

“Only because we care.” Ciel said. Melody laid her head down on Ciel’s lap. Ciel began to pet her hair  which caused the demoness to smile. Logan smiled as well, seeing seeing that the two were together once again.

Logan’s P.O.V.

After Ciel got settled into Melody's apartment, I went back to mine and decided to relax a bit. I sat on the couch flipping through the channels, but I couldn't get myself to relax.

The thought of Melody being my half-sister is still going through my head. It's pissing me off because Sebastian hasn't told her at all. And they knew each other for over a hundred years. This is fucking bullshit! I need to tell her. With that in mind I decided that I was going to call her and tell her the truth. However, before I could pick up my phone to call her, I heard a furious pounding on my door. “I’m coming.” I said. I got up from the couch and opened the door to see Sebastian. And I could tell from his face he was not happy. “Oh Sebastian, what’re you doing here?” I asked. Sebastian came into my apartment and quickly turned to me.

“Do you know?” he asked.

“Know what?” I asked.

“Don’t play dumb with me boy, I know you know.” Sebastian said, his eyes narrowing. Oh . . . .I see where he’s going...

“Gee, let me think . . .” I responded a bit sarcastically. “Oh yeah, you’re Melody’s father but you apparently lack the balls to tell her the truth for the past hundred years.” Sebastian glared at me, but I didn’t care. This has gone on long enough. She needs to know you fucking bastard! “You know what? Why don’t I do it since I’m not a coward.” I said, smirking at him.

“Don’t you dare!” Sebastian responded, growing angry.

“Who’s going to stop me?” I asked him, quickly getting my phone and typing in Melody’s number. When I placed the phone to my ear, Sebastian lunged and tackled me to the ground. He wrestled me for the phone, which no way in Hell was I’m going to let him do.

“Hey Logan, what’s up?” I heard Melody’s voice from my phone.

“Get off me you dick!” I said, trying to kick Sebastian off of me.

“Shut it you brat!” Sebastian replied. I finally got Sebastian off of me and grabbed my phone.

“Hello Melody? . . .Hello . . .” I said, but the call had ended.

“What happened?” Sebastian asked, noticing.

“She hung up . . . “ I said. “You fucking son of a bitch, why didn’t you tell her?!”

“Logan please, you wouldn’t understand.” Sebastian started, but I quickly cut him off.

“Understand what? That you don’t give a shit when you obviously do?” I let out a sigh, calming myself down. “Listen, I don’t care if you abandon me, I don’t care if you don’t give two shits about me . . . But don’t do that to Melody . . . . . she deserves better. I’ll keep it a secret for now, but you have to tell her soon or I will.” Sebastian was quiet for a bit and then gave me a silent nod. With that confirmed, he left my apartment, leaving me with more unease and more anger.

Before I could sit back on the couch, there was another knock at the door. I opened it to see Melody, in her wheelchair, with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

“Any reason why you called me, fought with Sebastian, then hung up without a word?” she asked with some irritation in her voice.

“Oh no . . . I didn’t hang up on you, Sebastian kicked my away phone and broke it. But no worries it’s fixed now.” I lied.

“Ah . . . Well, unless there was anything else you needed to tell me, I should get going before Ciel has a panic attack.” Melody replied. “I . . uh didn’t exactly tell him I was leaving.” I laughed a little.

“Yeah, go back to your guard dog.” I said, smiling.

“Alright, later Logan.” Melody said, then disappeared into the shadows without another word.

Melody’s P.O.V

I came back into my apartment to see Ciel in a panic. He turned to me and a wave of relief washed over him. “Shit Melody, where the bloody hell were you?” , he asked.

“Calm down, I was only gone for a moment” I replied, then explained what had happened. Ciel gave me a nod. After a moment of silence, I spoke up. “It sounded like you were on the verge of a panic attack . . .”

“Yeah I was. . . I just got back . . . . . and I-I got scared” Ciel explained, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Oh . .” I responded as I took his hand into mine. “We’re not going to get separated . . . . never again.” Ciel lowered himself to my level and held on to me tightly.

“You promise?” he muttered into my ear. I held him back and nodded. “And I promise I will never, ever lose you  . . .ever.” he promised me. He let go and I smiled at him, he smiled back. “I love you Melody.” he said.

“I love you too, Ciel.” I replied.

////////

As days passed, tensions only increased and gotten worst as Logan came to work at the George manor. He and Sebastian worked in silence. Logan remained quiet, too pissed at Sebastian. The scarlet eyed demon sensed this hostility and broke the silence.

“I don’t like how you are reacting to this.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be so pissed if you would just grow a pair and fucking tell her!” Logan snapped.

“You don’t understand . .” Sebastian replied, but Logan cut him off.

“It’s not that hard to understand, you either tell her . . .” Logan said, “or continue to be a selfish coward.” With that, he stormed away from the demon butler and headed into the music room. He sat down at the piano and began to play aggressively. He needed to let off some steam or else he might snap at the Lord or at his daughter and he didn’t want that. His aggressive music playing didn’t go unnoticed, for soon after, Madeline came into the music room. Curious of what was making Logan so upset, she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Logan flinched, not expecting it and turned to look at Madeline. “Oh hello my lady, is there something you need?” he asked politely.

“No . . . .Is something wrong?” Madeline asked.

“It’s nothing, Miss Madeline.” Logan replied. “Besides, I’m not sure you’ll understand.” Madeline pouted.

“I can understand”, she responded “I’m a big girl. Logan let out a small laugh at the girl’s comment.

“That you are my Lady”, he told her. He let out a sigh and said, “alright, I will tell you”. And with that, Logan explained the situation as simply as possible. Madeline’s eyes went a bit wide in surprise.

 “Oh . . .” she responded.

“Yeah, and its making really me upset.” Logan said. Madeline nodded in understanding then  she asked how he felt about the fact Melody was his half-sister. Logan let out a sigh.“Well . . . I’m actually happy that she is” he replied, “that means I have more family and I feel . . less alone, you know?” Madeline nodded. Logan let out another sigh. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I think you should tell her”, Madeline suggested, “I think Melody would be happy to have more family too.” Logan gave her a nod.

“I think so too, but I think Sebastian should be the one to tell her since he’s kept this from her.”

“Maybe,” Madeline said. “But as her big brother, you should tell her.” Logan let out a small laugh hearing that.

“True,” Logan replied, “but Melody is actually older than me.” Madeline gave the raven-haired male a curious look.

“But, Melody looks younger.” Maddie pointed out.

“That is true,” Logan replied. “But Melody is over a hundred years older than me.” Madeline’s blue eyes widened.

“Whoa.” Madeline thought aloud. “By the way, where is Melody?”

“She’s at home,” Logan told her, “her leg is broken.”

“How’d she break her leg?” Madeline asked, in a curious tone. “I thought demons heal really quickly.”

“Normally they would,” Logan responded, “but an angel stabbed her with a holy blade, so it would take longer to heal.” Madeline went wide-eyed at Logan’s response.

“But . . I thought angels were good . . .” Madeline said.

“Well, this one is crazy and messed up in the head,” Logan replied, then lowered his voice so only the two of them could hear. “But you’re not wrong, angels are good . . I’m actually dating one and she’s really nice.” Madeline gave Logan a silent nod.

“Don’t tell Sebastian and Hannah though, its a secret.” Logan said in a similar tone.

“Your secret is safe with me . .” Madeline replied, “tell Melody I said I hope she feels better soon, okay?” Logan nodded then she left the room. Logan let out another sigh then began to play again, but this time much more calmly.

Logan’s P.O.V.

After Madeline talked to me, I felt a lot more calmer leaving the manor then I did coming into it. I decided to go check up on Melody before going home. I used my key to take me to her apartment building. I went up to her apartment door and knocked on it. “Door’s open!” I heard Melody say from inside. I opened the door to see Melody and Ciel cuddled up on her couch, watching a movie.

“Hey lovers,” I greeted with a small smile. Melody and Ciel turned to look at me.

“What brings you here?” Ciel asked.

“Just wanted to check up on you guys,” I replied. They both nodded in response. “Oh Melody, Maddie wanted me to tell you that she hopes you feel better soon”. Melody nodded

“Well, you can tell her I’ll be back before she knows it.” she said.

“I will,” I replied “I’ll see you guys later okay?” I was about to head for the door when Melody’s voice stopped me.

“Hey, is everything okay Logan?” Melody asked.

“Yeah, why do you think something is wrong?” I asked trying to sound calm. Melody shrugged.

“You seem tense.” she replied.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it” I said. Melody didn’t seem convinced, then she sat up into a kneeling position.

“It’s not nothing . .” she replied, “you’re hiding something . . .”

“If it wasn’t nothing, I would have told you Mel. . .Now I should get going, I’ll see you later” I said, leaving the apartment before she could say anything else.

“He’s lying . . . something’s up.” I heard Melody tell Ciel through the door. I decided to listen in on their conversation. I knelt down and pressed my ear to the door to hear the two better.

“How could you tell?” Ciel asked her.

“I don’t know . . .I can just tell.” Melody responded.

“Okay” Ciel said. Then I heard movement, probably Melody laying back down. It was quiet for a little bit before Ciel spoke up.

“This is nice.”

“Yeah it is . .” Melody replied. I smiled hearing this, knowing that Melody and Ciel are back together again. After a few minutes I decided to go back home, my head still heavy with thoughts.

When I got home, I made myself a quick dinner and walked into the living area to watch tv to take my mind off the situation but it didn’t work. I turned it off and sat back with a sigh. Then my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I took it out and saw that it was Annabell. I smiled a little and put my phone to my ear.

“Hey Anna.” I said.

“Hey Logan, you feeling okay?” Anna asked. I sighed.

“Not really” I replied.

“What’s up?” she asked. I decided to tell her what the situation. She was pretty shocked and stayed quiet for a while.

“Oh my god.” she thought aloud.

“I know,” I said. “I want him to tell her but . . I’m not sure how she’ll react if I do it.”

“Well, I think she’ll be happy that she still has a family . . You need to tell her Logan.” Anna replied. I let out another sigh.

“I know.”

“Good, I’ll talk to you later okay? Love you.” She said. I smiled a bit.

“Love you too.” I responded, then she hung up. I laied down on the couch, my head still filled heavy thoughts.


	17. Realms

Logan’s P.O.V.

About a couple weeks after knowing that Melody is my half-sister, my mind is still conflicted. I want to tell her, I want Sebastian to tell her himself. Unfortunately he's such a fucking wuss he won't do it. Anyway, before I get into a rant about this, let's be aware of what's  happening now.

Melody had gotten her cast off a while ago and now has a boot. She's happy about it, but still kind of bummed. So being a good friend, I asked if she wanted to see what my demon realm looked like and she happily accepted.

We were walking on the beach part of my realm, watching the calm waves splash on the shore and seeing my former masters sitting on the sand. Seeing the bored expressions on their faces doesn’t necessarily fill me with joy but I’m not whining about it either, they chose to live their afterlife like this. Oh and if you don’t know this already, my realm is like a large island that’s divided in half. On the side where me and Melody are now is the more peaceful side, where souls that I thought didn’t deserve to be tortured just sit on this beach in total boredom. On the other side is much more gruesome. For the souls that were bitter, cruel or even bitchy I torture the shit out of them. Heck I even have a few of my former classmates on that side and it’s fucking hilarious seeing them get the tortured the hell out of them. Think of that side as a twisted medieval carnival  and instead of fun rides, people get brutally tortured by my minions (basically they’re lower demons with messed up animal masks) I figured that would be a bit too . .graphic for her so I brought Melody to the peaceful side.

After a while of walking on the beach, Melody looked to the forest and noticed something. “Hey Logan, what’s that over there”, she asked pointing to the distance. I looked over to where she was pointing to. I smirked seeing the tip of my realm’s castle.

“Oh, that’s my castle”, I explained “I hang out there when the human world gets too boring . . want me to show you around?” Melody smiled at me and nodded. Now my castle is pretty much a cross between the House of Usher and a gothic church.We walked up to my castle and Melody’s jaw dropped seeing how big it was close up. I came up to one of the black wooden doors and opened it. Inside was what you would find in a normal castle, except it had a lot more modern details to it. As we walked around, Melody couldn’t help but look in awe at everything.

“This is really cool Logan.” Melody said, admiring the work I put into it . Then she stopped short and  got a curious look on her face.

“What’s with the face?” I asked. Melody went to a pair of wooden doors. The first door was old fashioned and  was made out of a dark-colored wood; which had swirling patterns and feathers delicately carved into it. The second door was also old-fashioned and made of an ebony-colored wood, and had ravens carved into it.

“Hey Logan, what’s through here?” she asked, pointing to the first door.

“I don’t know, it just showed up while I was building this place” I said, watching her pale fingers trace the designs on the door.

“Well, let’s find out than”, Melody said, turning to me. I nodded and opened the door. When I look inside, my jaw dropped a little. Inside was a really cool looking entry hall but for some reason, it reminded me a bit of the guard dog’s old home, except more gothic looking.

“Where are we?” I asked while looking around.

“My realm, we’re in my realm” Melody said, then turned to me. “Why do you have a door to my realm?”

“Hell if I know.” I said. Probably a family thing, I thought to myself. Melody let out a sigh.

“I suppose while we are here, want me to show you around?” she asked me. I nodded, and she began to show me around, each room more impressive than the last. Then she lead me to a pair of wooden doors with intricate silver designs painted on to it.

“What’s through here?” I asked. Melody smirked at me when I asked.

“One of my favorite rooms.” she said, opening the doors behind her. Inside was a circular room holding a massive library that kind of reminded me of the one in Beauty and the Beast (Yes I like Disney, deal with it) except, like the rest of the manor, it was dark and gothic looking. A few comfy-looking, blood-red couches and chairs circled the center of the room, along with a few small tables and lamps. I looked up to the domed ceiling to see that it was painted like the night sky.

“Damn this is huge . . . . Hector would love this place.” I said, seeing the thousands of books surrounding us.

“Yeah,” Melody said with a smile “I even have comics and ma-”

“What else?” I asked, noticing she has stopped mid-sentence.

“O-oh nothing,” she replied.

“Come on, tell me.” I asked.

“It’s nothing Logan.” she responded.

“Okay . .” I said, not believing her. I looked over to one section and saw something familiar. I walked over and picked out one of the books and my eyes went a little wide out of surprise. In my hands was volume four of Blue Exorcist, a manga I rather like. I looked at Melody and saw the embarrassed look on her face. “You like manga?” I asked.

“Y-yeah . . “ she said, gingerly taking the manga from my hands and putting it back into its proper place, avoiding my eyes.

“Dude...that’s fucking amazing!” I said. Melody looked at me in shock, not sure if I’m actually serious.“I’m serious, I’m into manga too.”

“R-really?” Melody asked. I nodded.

“Yeah . . which is your favorite?” I asked. Melody thought for a moment.

“Three way tie between Blue Exorcist, Soul Eater, and Sword Art Online.” she replied,“what’s yours?”

“Mine would be either Soul Eater, Tokyo Ghoul, Blue Exorcist and . . .uh . .Fairy Tail.” Melody smiled at me.

“I like Tokyo Ghoul too . . but its a bit too gory at times.” she said. I smiled sadistically.

“Ah yes . . .” I replied, “so much gore.”

“I assume that’s what you like about manga.” Melody commented, “the gore and stuff.” I nodded.

“Yes, but I do enjoy the occasional fluff or yaoi/yuri.” I told her. Melody smiled widely like at my comment.

“Me too! Especially this one yaoi I found recently, its absolutely adorable!” Melody said excitedly, almost fan-girly. I had never seen her like that, and she looked really cute. I laughed.

“Oh? what’s it called?” I asked.

“Love Stage.” Melody replied. I nodded, knowing what she was talking about.

“I’ve heard of it, I’ve watched a few episodes of the anime and it’s really cute” I told her. Melody nodded.

“Yeah it is . . . Come on let’s go back to your realm.” Melody said. “I want to see what’s through the other door.”

/////

When we returned back to my realm, we looked to the second door. Melody went up to the door with a curious gaze and opened it. “I wonder . . .” she said when we went through the second door, revealing Sebastian’s realm. “I wonder if he’s ever here . . . besides to bring in his former masters”, she said out loud. I shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe” I told her. Melody shrugged then we walked toward the only living tree and saw my mother. I smiled to her and she smiled when she saw us.

“My, this is a surprise.” she said.

“Nice to see you again, Miss Myer.” Melody greeted.

“Nice to see you both,” Mom replied, “and you can call Rebecca, Melody”. Melody nodded to her as I went down and snuggled up with my mom. My mom smiled wider and held me close happy that I was here and thankfully not dying. I was so happy. Now I know that can be with her whenever I want. I’ve missed here so much and now...words can’t describe how I feel. I looked over at Melody and saw she had a smile on her face, happy that I was with my mom. But it wasn’t a happy happy smile, it was a sad smile.

“Are you alright Melody?”, my mom asked, noticing her sad smile.

“I’m okay Miss Myer” Melody replied, still calling her formally.

“You can sit with us” I said, seeing her stand awkwardly. Melody nodded and sat next to me and my mom, but she seemed even more awkward. I let out a sigh and grabbed Melody and allowed her to sit closer to us and lay on my mom. Melody was a bit surprised, but then relaxed and snuggled up to my mom. I knew how much Melody missed her mother and her family. I just wanted to make her feel like even though that my mom isn’t related to her, she should feel comfortable around her and feel like she’s her daughter.

It’s sort of how I feel about this entire situation about us being half-siblings. Even though we aren’t directly related, I still care for Melody like a sister and I want her to feel the same way about me. And I want her to know that Sebastian does care for her like a daughter and nothing less. I just wish that he wouldn’t be such a fucking coward about it.

This is so fucked up.

///////

After Melody and Logan came back from exploring his realm and others, they went out to walk in Central Park, with Hector and Ciel joining them. As they walked, Ciel and Hector noticed that Melody and Logan had a somewhat annoyed aura surrounding them. “Hey, you two alright?” Hector asked.

“Yeah, we’re okay Hector.” Melody replied, and Logan nodding in agreement.

“You sure?” Hector asked out of concern.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Logan replied. Ciel looked over to Melody and tapped“You okay, love?”.

Melody tapped back “I’m okay”.

Ciel tapped “Okay, but if you want to talk, you can always talk to me”.

Melody tapped “Yeah I know”. Ciel nodded and slipped his glove-covered hand into hers, Melody smiled holding his tighter. After a while a group of three guys walked up to them.

“Uh can we help you?” Logan asked. The dark-brown haired one in the middle spoke up.

“Uh yeah . .” he said. “We . .sort of . . got lost. Can you help us?” Logan and Hector nodded and walked up to them and attempted to help. One of the three; the same height as Logan with a tan and curly blonde hair, noticed Melody and eyed her in way that made Ciel’s blood boil.

“Hey cutie,” the blonde said in a flirty tone, “you have a boyfriend?” Ciel glared at him and then held Melody tightly.

“She’s taken.” Ciel spat, holding her tighter. The guy seemed surprised and a bit intimidated hearing that. Ciel’s glare deepened as Logan and Hector finished helping the other two with directions then the trio left without another word. Logan must have noticed this for he smirked at Ciel.

“You really are a guard dog.” he commented. Ciel glared at him, and held Melody tighter. She was surprised by Ciel’s sudden protectiveness, and at a loss of words. Logan laughed a little and the four of them continued their walk. After a while, Melody tapped on Ciel’s hand “Everything alright?”.

 Ciel looked at her and tapped “Yes, why do you ask?”.

Melody tapped back “Because you’ve been acting  . . . weird.”

Ciel let out a sigh and tapped “It’s just . . I don’t want to lose you . . whether it’s by death or by someone else”.

Melody tapped “You’re not going to lose me . . never again”.

Ciel tapped “You promise?”.

Melody smiled at Ciel and tapped “Promise”. Ciel smiled and kissed her cheek. Melody smiled back then slipped her hand into his hand as they continued to walk. After a while, they all went home.

“That was nice,” Melody commented, unbuttoning her coat and hanging it up on a hook in her apartment.

“Yeah it was.” Ciel agreed, taking off his coat and hanging it next to Melody’s.

“I will admit . . .I kind of liked it,” Melody told him, “when you got all protective back there.” Ciel smiled at her.

“Really?” he asked. Melody nodded. Ciel walked up to Melody and gently pressed his lips against hers. Melody kissed him back as Ciel held her face. The kiss soon became more passionate and a bit rougher as Ciel pushed Melody against a wall. She held Ciel’s face, her legs beginning to become weak. Ciel removed his hands from her face and began to trail down her body, feeling everything. Melody shivered a little at his touch and broke the kiss, breathless. Ciel, also a bit breathless, smiled at her seductively. Melody smiled back in a similar manner.

“damn,” she muttered.

“I know . . “ Ciel said. “I-I want you Melody . . I really do.”

“And I want you,” Melody replied, “you incredible boy, you.” Ciel smiled and kissed her deeply, taking her to the bedroom. Melody fell on to the bed as Ciel climbed on top of her, continuing to kiss her. Before they went any further, the two lovers heard four loud bangs on their front door.

“Who the hell is it?” Ciel asked, irritated.

“I don’t know . .” Melody replied. Ciel growled and got off of Melody. He went to the front door and opened it to see Logan.

“Whoa, calm down mutt.” Logan said, noticing Ciel’s obvious irritation. “I just wanted to know if I left my sketchbook here.”

“Yeah you did,” Melody replied, handing the raven-haired demon his sketchbook, “hope you don’t mind, but I looked through it. You’re drawings are very good . . gory but good.” Logan took the sketchbook from her hands.

“Thanks . . and uh Ciel, you might want to get that worked out.” Logan replied, noticing Ciel’s arousal. Ciel blushed deeply.

“Fuck off!” he yelled, slamming the door in Logan’s face. Melody’s face had also gone deep red as Ciel covered his with his hands. “My god, he is so annoying.”

“Yeah,” Melody replied, “it may sound silly, but he’s kind of like a brother . . . an annoying little brother.” Ciel nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I sort of feel the same way . .” he said, smiling at her, “you know, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were his sister. . . You both look and act similar.”

“I guess,” Melody replied, “but that would be something . . if we were. . .”

“Yeah it would,” Ciel said, “it would be good too...you both having a family again.” Melody smiled, then something clicked in her mind, connected the dots that she hadn’t thought about before . . . . .

“What’s wrong Melody?” Ciel asked, noticing the raven-haired demoness went wide-eyed.

“Uh . . n-nothing, love.” Melody replied.

Logan’s P.O.V.

After I retrieved my sketch book from Melody’s and Ciel’s apartment, I went back home and smiled seeing that Anna was there. I asked her to come over while I was out and I didn’t expect her to come so soon.. “Hey, you came quickly”, I said sitting next to her.

“Well I’m known to be punctual”, she replied, returning her sweet smile. We sat on the couch and watched a few movies for a while. However I couldn’t really enjoy it. I mean I’m watching Hellboy; which is one of my favorite movies, with my girlfriend who’s snuggled against me and I can’t even fucking enjoy it! I’m still pissed with Sebastian and him being such a fucking wuss and not telling Melody the truth. I guess she noticed and sat up and looked to me. “Hey are you okay”. At this point I can’t lie to her. I let out a sigh.

“No, I’m still fucking pissed with Sebastian. And what makes it worst is that he was right with her, but he came up with this lame ass excuse telling her that he’ll tell her later. Which means never”, I told her in a slightly annoyed tone.

“Wait, when did this happen”, she asked me with a confused look on her face. I explained to her what had happened earlier of how me and Melody went through our and Sebastian’s realm and what happened there.

“Well at least you saw your mom again”. I nodded to her, but I was still annoyed. I let out a sigh.

“What am I going to do?”, I said mostly to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to Anna with a serious look in her eyes.

“If you honestly feel this way then you need to tell her. If Sebastian keeps avoiding the situation, then as her brother you should be the one to tell her the truth or at least force Sebastian to tell her and to not avoid it”.  I was quiet for a while, getting all of what she said into my head. And you know what she’s right. If Sebastian isn’t man enough t tell his own daughter the truth then I will, but I will give him one more chance and make sure he doesn’t waste it.

“You’re right Anna”, I told her as I started to hold her. She snuggled into me and for the first time in the past weeks I actually feel good.


	18. The Talbot Camera

Logan’s P.O.V.

Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz

Ugh, the fuck is that? Oh yeah...fuck... I opened my eyes and shut off my phone to see it was 1:55 am. Oh, you’re probably wondering why I’m waking up at this time. Since Me and Melody started working at the George manor, we’ve had to get up so fucking early in order to make it there in time for work at 7 am. It’s not so bad, since we sleep at the George manor during the days while we’re working there. I got dressed quickly, using my demonic speed, and went into the living area expecting to see Melody. However, to my surprise she wasn’t there. Usually she would be sitting on the couch, waiting for me to get up. I sighed and used my key to take me to her apartment. The apartment building was dark, with a single light on at the second floor. But it wasn’t Melody and Ciel’s apartment, since they lived on the fourth floor. I snuck in and went to her apartment, banging on the door, hoping to wake her up. But the apartment was still silent and dark. Seriously Mel!? I sighed and used my key to open her door. I opened the door and smiled at the scene before me. Melody had fallen asleep on the couch, snuggled up to Ciel, both covered by a dark blue blanket. I took a picture of them with my phone to cherish the memory. Then got an evil idea to wake them up. I crept over to them without making a noise then I took in a huge breath of air.

“WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BITCHES!” I shouted, using my screamo voice. The two jolted awake, causing them knock into each other's heads with an audible smack. As Melody sat up, she kicked Ciel between the legs. This all happened within seconds and all of this caused me to laugh hysterically, falling to the floor.

Ciel’s P.O.V.

Fucking Hell that hurt!

I opened my eyes to see  Melody rubbing a bruise forming on her forehead, sitting on top of my hips. I would have liked her current position, if I wasn’t in so much freaking pain.

“You okay, love?” I asked her in a pained voice.

“Y-Yeah...Ah! Oh my god are you okay?!” she asked probably noticing that I had a pained look on my face. I smiled to her, trying to reassure her that I was ok, even though I was far from it.

“I-I-I’m ok, love. Honest.”I told her. I soon started to hear a fit laughter that sounded too familiar. I looked behind Melody and glared seeing Logan in a fit of laughter, rolling on the floor, holding on his side. Noticing this, Melody turned to where I was looking and gave him a more raged filled glare.

“Logan! What the Hell!” she yelled, gaining his attention.

“Oh...don’t mind me. I-I’m just here enjoying...the show”, he said in between laughs.We both glared harder at him, not finding this funny. After while Logan stopped laughing and wiped away a few tears. “Okay, okay now I’m done. But it’s your fault”.

“How is it my fault?”, Melody started, “you woke us up. It’s two in the morning!”

“Yes, but it’s also seven in the morning in London”. Melody was confused at Logan’s statement, but then realized what he meant.

“Oh Hell, we have work today, don’t we?” she said.

“Bravo, she got it.” Logan said sarcastically. Melody scowled as got off of me, then slapped Logan upside the head and walked into the bedroom. Logan turned to me and smirked. “So Ciel, you are getting really comfortable with Melody, huh?”

“What are you implying idiot?” I asked.

“I’m just saying, that I wouldn’t be surprised if you two had sex anytime soon.” Logan replied. I felt my face go dark-red in embarrassment.

“Shut up, you freaking ass!” I shouted. Logan laughed a little at my reaction.

“Hey, just make sure you always carry a condom.” He replied. I growled then Melody came out of the bedroom.

“Alright I’m ready.” she said, lacing up her combat boots.

“Okay, let’s go.” Logan said. Melody nodded, then turned to me and kissed me gently.

“I’ll see you in a few days, okay?” she said. I nodded then kissed her goodbye and watched as the two of them left the apartment. I let out a sigh, then decided to try and go back to sleep.

Logan’s P.O.V.

Once Melody and I got to the manor, we separated to do our assigned tasks, which weren’t that bad. Just tidy up the house and take care of Lady Madeline.  So you could probably guess who had what job. Anyway, I was in the middle of vacuuming the main hall when I heard the door opening. I checked and saw that Lord George had returned from the auction that he went to earlier today, with Sebastian carrying the things he claimed in a large box.

“Welcome back”, I said, “how was the auction?”

“It was alright, won a few things”, he explained simply, “I also got something that Melody could be interested in”. He gestured to Sebastian to take whatever this was out and Sebastian put down the box and took out a really old camera that you would see in old western films (i think?).

“It’s 19th century”, Lord George explained, “and the auctioneers said that this camera had a certain legend to it”.

A legend huh?, I thought to myself.

“Whoever this camera takes, the people who they care about most shall appear with them. Whether they are living or not”, Sebastian explained further.

“Huh, that sounds cool.” I commented.

“Yes, would you please fetch Melody so we can test this legend?”Lord George asked. I gave him a silent nod then went to get Melody.

“Please Melody?” I heard Madeline ask when i came within earshot of her door. “It would look so pretty.” I heard Melody let out a small sigh.

“Alright Miss Madeline.” I heard Melody say. Confused, I opened the door to see what they were talking about. What I saw was Melody kneeling on the floor as Madeline tied a white ribbon into a small bow at the end of Melody’s braided hair. That’s when I noticed Madeline’s hair braided like Melody’s; I smiled at their cuteness.

“Looks like you are enjoying yourself, my Lady.” I commented. Madeline looked and smiled at me, then nodded.

“Yeah, hey what that’s Logan?” Madeline asked, pointing to the camera in  my arms. Before I could respond, Melody cut me off.

“Talbot’s camera . . where did you get that?” Melody asked.

“Lord George won it at that auction he and Sebastian went to,” I explained, “I can see that you know of this”. Melody nodded.

“Yeah and its legend, but I don’t know if it’s true or not”, she told me.

“Well that’s what we’re going to prove now, come on let me take a picture of you”. Melody would shake her head which kind of confused me.

“No, you already know who I care about, but how about we take one of you instead?”, she suggested. I let out a sigh and nodded at her.

“Okay,  but after me we’re taking one of you”, I told her as I gave her the camera. She let out a sigh and then quickly took the picture. When she took the picture, she left to develop it. Melody came back a few minutes later with a picture in her hand. Madeline and I went to see the picture. What I saw both shocked me and made smile inwardly. Not only did I see myself, but I also saw my mother, Hector, Melody, Annabel, Claude, an old German Shepard, a black cat with maroon eyes and to my surprise a faded picture of Sebastian. I didn’t think that he would show up at all.

“Hey why is there a dog in there?”, Madeline asked breaking my train of thought. I looked to the little girl and gave her a small yet sad smile.

“He was a stray that I found a few months after my mom died. We sort of took care of each other and he was my best friend before I met Hector. However, a year after I found him, he got run over by a car...before I could go cross the street”, I said, muttering that bit, “I didn’t really had a name for him before that, but after that day I found a name for him. Hero.” When I finished my tale, both girls looked at me with both surprise and a little pity.

“That’s really sweet Logan, I’m sorry about your dog though”, Melody told me sincerely.

“It’s okay Mel”, I told her, “Now, anymore questions before I take a picture of you my dear?”.

“Just two”, she started, “one, why is that cat there and two why is Sebastian faded”. I took a minute to think about what I was going to tell Melody and then after that I told her.

“Well with that cat, when I was little and when my mom was still alive this cat used to follow me everywhere. I often fed him and played with him. One time I begged my mom to keep him, but she told me no. I was ok with it, but after my mom died I never saw him again”, I told her. Melody nodded to response and then gave me a look saying “ok but, what about Sebastian”. I let out a sigh as to began to explain. “Ok...you see with Sebastian. I-I do care for him in a sense, but….I’m not really sure if I’m ready to forgive him yet”. Once I was done, both of the girls was quiet for a while, which confused me since it wasn’t that hard to understand. Before I could think of anything else, Melody hit me in the head. “Ow, what the hell!”

“That’s for being stupid. Look I know that you and Sebastian aren’t on the best of terms, but you should feel lucky . . at least you have some family left”, she told me with a hint of irritation. Her response shocked me a little, but then I started to feel a little bad. You do have some family Melody….you just don’t know it yet.

“Whatever, now how about we take one of you, my dear”, I told her with a small smirk. She let out a sigh.

“Fine, but it won’t be interesting”, she told me boredly. I quickly took a picture of her and went to developed. After I finished, I returned and showed them what had showed up. In the photo were some people that I didn’t know. Well I knew a few, but not everyone. The obvious would be Ciel, me, Hector, Hannah, Claude and Sebastian. Now to those that I didn’t know. There were some kids about the same age Melody and myself (maybe younger), five to be exact. Two of them were boys and the other three were girls. One of the guys had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes and the other had dark brown hair and golden eyes like Claude. The girl next to the blonde-haired dude looked like his older sister. They had the same hair-color but her eyes were stormy grey. The second girl had long dark-violet hair and bronze eyes. The third girl had curly blonde hair and dark green eyes. There were also five adults that I didn’t recognize either. Two women, and three men. The first guy was in his late teens, with messy strawberry-blonde hair and turquoise eyes. The second guy was in his mid to late twenties with dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes. The third guy was elderly, with slicked back grey hair and dark brown eyes. The first woman was in her late teens, maybe early twenties, with cherry-red hair tied up in twin pigtails and hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of thick, circular glasses. The second woman was in her mid twenties, with long strawberry blonde hair tied back into a complicated braid like Melody’s  . . .and emerald green eyes. Oh . . this must be . .

“My mother, Aurora.” Melody said, seeing that I was staring. “ That's my older brother and sister, Alois and Isabella. That’s Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Bard, and Finny . . servants at the Phantomhive manor . . Elizabeth . . she always insisted everyone call her Lizzie. . .” I turned my head to see that Melody was smiling sadly at the photo, then pointed to the violet haired girl and the dark-brown haired guy. “That's Victoria and Marcus . . they're twins, non-identical and half-demons like us . . .” she continued.

“Hmm . . they sort of look familiar . .” I commented. “ I can’t put my finger on it . . Ah, whatever.”

“Finny’s cute,” Madeline said, pointing to him. Melody gave Madeline a nod, then smiled sadly again.

“Yeah . . he was really cheerful and funny too . . . .” she muttered. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a side hug. Madeline also hugged her, wrapping her small arms around Melody’s waist. Melody seemed surprised by the hugging but she seemed to liked it, seeing that she was smiling a bit. “Hey, why don’t we take a picture of Sebastian?” she asked. I gave her a nod.

“Sounds like a plan, let’s see who he cares about.” I said..

“It would probably just be you and your mum.” Melody commented.

“I doubt that, I bet you’re in it too Mel.” I replied.

“Why would I be in it?” she asked.

“Well, even though you may not know it or see it . . .” I said. “Sebastian does care about you.” Melody scoffed.

“I highly doubt that.” Melody replied. “Come on, let’s take Sebastian’s photo.” I nodded, then we left to take a picture of Sebastian.

Melody’s P.O.V.

The Hell . . .what’s with him?

Logan and I were currently taking a break in the living room. We have tried dozens of times to take Sebastian’s photo but he’s so damn fast, the camera couldn’t capture his image correctly. It’s my one chance to get solid proof  . . . solid proof that Sebastian is . . . Ugh, I’m still having trouble wrapping my head around the idea I’m . .  his daughter . . Honestly, the idea is just . . . so . . Grr!. I let out a sigh and turned to Logan. It’ll be one hell of a talk with him . . But I already treat Logan like a brother . . . . which he really is  . . . And he knows . . I think . . . but one question has been bothering me . . . Would he want me . . . . as his half-sister? I let out another sigh and curled up on the couch. Logan let out a small laugh.

“I swear, you act like a cat sometimes . .” he said. I scowled at him.

“Shut up.” I replied. Logan let out another laugh then stood up.

“I’m going to get more film.” he said, then took the camera  and started to go.

“Okay . .” I replied. Logan gave me a nod, then left. I rested my head back onto the couch and I unintentionally drifted into sleep . . .

It was dark . . I couldn’t see anything . . . There’s cold metal beneath me . . . I was laying down in a cage . . . A dark fabric was covering it . . . Why . . why was I lying here . . . Mum will get worried . . No . .  She’s dead . . . That creature . . the white creature killed her . . . The creature killed Mum and set the cottage on fire . . . Alois . . . . Bella. . . If they’re alive . . I hope they’re together . . That’s all I can hope for . . . A beam of light came into the cage and I saw a man’s face . . He was smiling, but it wasn’t a happy smile . . . It was an evil smile . . Like the one the monster had on his face when he was beating a servant . . . . . I-I’m scared . . I-I don’t want to be here . . .

“Melody . . Melody . . ” . . someone was calling my name . . Logan . . “Melody wake up”

I opened my eyes to see Logan’s face.

“You okay?” Logan asked, a slightly worried expression on his face.

“Yeah . . I’m fine . . why do you ask?” I asked.

“When I was waking you up, you blindly tried to slap me.” he replied.

“Oh . . sorry . . .Anyway, did you get the film?” I asked.

“Bad news. When I went to get the film, I saw that it was damaged and unusable.” he replied.

“Damn it!” I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

“I know dude . .” he replied.

“That was my one chance of getting proof . .” I muttered.

“Wait what . . What about proof?” Logan asked. Shit.

“Uh . . nothing Logan.” I replied.

“No, not nothing.” Logan said. “What did you mean by that?”

“It’s nothing, Logan!” I insisted. Logan gave me an unconvinced look. I let out a sigh . . Might as well tell him . .

Logan’s P.O.V.

“I know, okay?” Melody said. “I know what you and Sebastian have been keeping from me . . .”

“Wait . . what . . . how . . when did you . . “ I said, shocked.

“I’m not stupid Logan.” Melody replied. “You made it quite obvious . . I assume you overheard him talking about it or he told you . . am I correct?” I let out a sigh.

“I overheard it in Houndsworth . . and I tried to tell you once but Sebastian stopped me and wants you to tell you himself but . . he’s being a coward about it.”

“Two months . . . “ she muttered. “It makes sense . . . I guess . . . . How do you feel about this?” I let out a sigh.

“I don’t know exactly . .” I began to say. “But I’m happy . . .Happy that I have more family . .” Melody smiled.

“Me too . .” she replied. I smiled back at her.

“Awesome.” I said. After a moment, Melody smirked and got this devious look in her eyes.

“I know that look, what are you planning to do, my dear?” I asked.

“Let’s keep this little conversation a secret . . for now.” Melody explained. “This, little brother, is the perfect opportunity to mess with him.” Knowing that she meant Sebastian, I smirked back at her.

“Perfect.” After our conversation, we both went to our separate duties and went along like we didn’t have it in the first place. Hours passed and the sun had just set. When  I was going back into my shared room, I saw that Sebastian was dusting. Perfect. I walked up to him with a slightly annoyed attitude remembering when I developed the picture.

_*Flashback*_

_I decided to go through the_ porch way _to get to where the extra film was stored. As I was walking, I noticed something. Sitting on the steps was Sebastian and he looked like he was playing with a stray kitten. On one_ hand _I found this strangely cute, but on the_ other _it was the perfect chance. Being as quick as I could, I took a picture of Sebastian and headed into the_ dark room _to get it developed. As I watched the photo develop, I could see that both Melody and I were in it. After about a few more seconds, the picture was completely developed and seeing this only confirmed my suspicions. Not only did I see my mother, but also Melody’s which means, he did care for them and it wasn’t just a one night stand. I need to show this to Melody. However, before I could, someone took the picture from my fingers. I turned and glared at Sebastian, who was right behind me._

_“May I ask what you are doing here?”, he asked even though he knew what I was doing. I glared at him harder and then gave him my response._

_“Just, you know, taking a picture of a coward…” Sebastian just gave me an annoyed look and put the picture in his coat pocket. “At one point, you have to tell her. She needs to know!”_

_“Logan, you don’t under-”_

_“I can understand you’re too much of a coward to tell your daughter that she still has a father who cares for her! She’s been through hell, she does need to know that her dad cares for her”. With that, I left the room, too angry to deal with him….._

_*End Flashback*_

With that memory in my mind, I was ready to bitch at Sebastian. When I approached, his back was turned to me but I could tell that he sensed my presence.

“What do you want Logan?”, he asked, his back still to me.

“What? Can’t I just talk to the biggest bastard ever?” Sebastian stayed quiet to my comment, which allowed me to continue. “Look, I can understand that you’re worried and a little scared, but that’s no excuse why you can’t tell Melody the truth. She’s your daughter and right now, she needs to know that. I don’t care if you neglect me, but don’t do that to Melody”. Sebastian continued to stay silent. “Look, if you don’t say anything, I’ll do it. And that won’t be good . . If you’re afraid to tell her, then show her that picture.” I said, then went into my shared bedroom. I opened the door to see Melody curled up in bed, probably half-asleep by now. I smiled at her cuteness then sat on my bed and went onto my phone. After a few minutes, Sebastian knocked on the door.

“May I come in?” he asked.

“It's open.” I replied.

“Melody, may I speak to you?” Sebastian asked, opening the door.

“Can’t it wait until morning?” Melody replied in a sleepy voice.

“No . . It’s important.” Sebastian replied. Melody groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“What could be so important?” she asked. Sebastian was quiet for a while and turned to me for any help. I just shook my head, he needed to do this on his own. He let out a sigh and reached into his coat pocket and took out the picture. I noticed that he was a bit shaky as he gave her the picture. Melody took it and I saw that she was surprised, like she didn’t expect to see that. The room fell into a deep silence for a while and then Sebastian broke the silence.

“Melody...I’m so so sorry. I-I wanted to tell you so many times and so much sooner but….I-I was terrified….terrified of the thought that you wouldn’t want me as your father...that you wouldn’t want me at all”. When he was finished he put his head down with shame. The room once again was filled with silence then Melody spoke up.

“I already knew . . about you being my father . .” Sebastian looked at her in shock.

“What . . when . . “ he asked.

“It wasn’t that hard . . Do you think I’m thick or something?” Melody asked him.

“No . . . .I just . .” Sebastian began to say, then sighed. “I don’t know . . .”

“Well . . this does make me a bit happy.” she said, gesturing to the picture. Sebastian smiled a little. “But you’re still a bastard for lying to me for so long . .” Melody continued. Sebastian nodded.

“I agree.” he said. Melody smiled a little, and so did Sebastian and I. “Well, I should probably let you sleep.” he said, standing up. “Goodnight.” He then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. I let out a yawn.

“Well, it’s getting late.” I said, laying down in my bed. “Night Mel”

“Night, little brother.” Melody replied, laying down and closing her eyes, soon falling asleep much happier than I have been in weeks.


	19. The House of McHenry

After the events with Talbot’s camera, the demonic teens decided it was time for some relaxation as they get closer as brother and sister. Logan, Melody, Ciel and Hector were all at Logan’s apartment, playing video games. They were playing the final level of Super Smash Bros. and so far Logan was winning with his character Dark Link. Melody and Ciel were getting frustrated since they both hated to lose and that they didn’t know as much about the game as Logan or Hector did. Nevertheless they pressed the buttons until their fingers cramped up. After about twenty minutes of playing, Hector had won the game with a surprise attack. All, mainly Logan and Melody; were shocked and beyond pissed at what just happened.

"The Hell Hector!", Melody half-shouted as she turned to the blonde. The blonde only chuckled and smirked at the girl’s response.

“Hey never doubt the nerd”, he said confidently. The teens rolled their eyes at the blonde’s comment and started to play another round. About halfway into their second game, they all started to hear a buzzing sound. Hector grabbed his phone from his pocket seeing it was coming from him. He looked at the screen and frowned a little.

“Hey, Hector what’s up”, Logan said noticing his friend’s change in expression.

“O-oh, it’s just my mom”, the blonde said putting his phone back in his pocket, “she just wanted to tell me to come home for dinner”. Hector stood up and grabbed his belongings to leave. Logan stood up with him and said,

“How about I walk you home dude”. Hector smiled to his friend and gave him a nodded allowing it.

“Mind if I come too”, Melody said standing with Ciel, “I kind of want to meet your parents too”. Hector nodded and then looked to Ciel. Ciel let out a sigh.

“I’ll come too, it’s better than staying here alone” he replied. Hector nodded and they all left to go to the studious boy’s home. After about twenty minutes of walking, the teens arrived to Hector's home. Hector’s home reassembled an apartment complex expect it was made for no more than five people. It had a combination of brown and dark red bricks with some vines growing on the side. The blonde used his house key and opened the door to his home. The teens walked into the average home. As they entered they heard footsteps from the stairway. They all turned to see a man in his mid thirties, with slicked back light brown hair and dark green eyes that were framed by brown rectangular glasses. He wore dark grey business pants with a white business shirt tucked into it and also a black tie that seemed to be a bit loose.

The man looked up from the paper he was reading and looked to the teens and smiled seeing his son.

“Welcome home son, and to you too Logan”, he said with a slightly deep tone.

“Hey dad”.

“Sup’ Fred”. The man nodded to them and then noticed the ravenette girl and the blue haired boy.

“Oh, Hector are these your friends also?”, he asked his son. Hector nodded to his father with a smile.

“Yeah, Dad this is Melody and her boyfriend Ciel”, he stated gesturing to each.

“It’s very nice to meet you Mr. McHenry”, Melody said shaking his hand and smiling.

“Same here” Ciel said doing the same as Melody. Hector’s father shook their hands and returned a smile to them.

“It’s very nice to meet you both”, he told them, “and you can call me Frederick. Are you all staying for dinner?” Melody looked to Ciel seeing if he wanted to. The boy nodded with a shrug and then the ravenette turned back to the older man.

“Sure we would love to”, she told him with a smile. Hector’s father smiled and nodded and then turned to Logan.

“Would you like to join us Logan?” The male ravenette held his chin as if he was in thought.

“Hmm will your wife not like it if I stayed?”

“Possibly, but most likely”. Logan smirked at the statement, knowing that it was true.

“Then I think I’ll stay then”, he said, his smirk still on his face. This caused Melody to gain a confused expression.

“Hector’s mom doesn’t like you, Logan?”, she asked him.

“”Doesn’t like” doesn’t even cover her true feelings for me, Melody”, Logan said while using air quotes. Before she could say another word, an aroma of good smelling food filled the air. The teens along with Hector’s father followed the scent into the dining room. They all saw that the table was full of delicious food, set for oddly enough six people (how lucky). The smell was nearly intoxicating, and could make anyone mouths water.

Before the teens could sit, they all turned to see a blonde haired woman, who appeared to be in her in her mid thirties, come in the room. She wore a light blue button up shirt with cardigan and pants. The woman had a smile on her face seeing that the food was well placed and cooked perfectly. She soon turned to see her loving husband and son.

"Welcome home sweetie. Oh and Logan...you're here too", she said noticing the black haired male, her smile faltering slightly, "what a...surprise".

"I invited Logan and some of my other friends over. Is that ok?" Hector asked. She was hesitant for a second, but then nodded allowing it. She then noticed Melody and Ciel and gave them a smile.

“I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Helen, Hector’s mom.”

“Nice to meet you Mrs McHenry. I’m Melody and this is Ciel” Melody replied. Ciel nodded in agreement then the six of them sat around the dinner table. They all ate in silence for a bit until Hector’s father broke the silence.

“So Melody and Ciel . . Based on your accents, you lived in England for some time yes?”

“Yes, we were actually born in London.” Ciel replied to the older man. Hector’s parents nodded to the teen’s answer, finding it fascinating.

“That’s interesting . . “ Mrs. McHenry commented. “Why move to the U.S.? I’m sure London is much lovelier than here.” The question surprised the boy for a moment not expecting it. Ciel looked at Melody, hoping that she knew what to say.

“Oh, . it’s a bit . . complicated. I wouldn’t want to bore you.” Melody replied after she had come up with a response. Both parents nodded in response, not going further into the subject.

“So where do you and your parents live now?” Mrs. McHenry asked as she continued to eat. Again both teens were surprised not expecting a question like that. They both thought for a bit and then Ciel decided to speak.

“We don’t live with them . . . My parents and Melody’s mother passed away.” Ciel replied with a bit of sadness in his tone. Melody nodded in confirmation. Both of Hector’s parents were shocked and saddened by the blue-haired boy’s statement.

“Oh . . .we didn’t know . . .” Mrs. McHenry replied with much empathy and pity. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Melody said, giving her a small reassuring smile. Mr. McHenry decided to change the subject to rid the dinner of its now some-what gloomy atmosphere.

“So where do you both live exactly?” he asked.

“We live together in an apartment near the MET.” Melody replied. They nodded at her response.

“That’s very good . . at least you’re close to one of the best museums in New York.” Mr. McHenry commented. “How do you pay rent?”

“Melody does commissions.” Ciel replied. “I don’t work as of now, but I was thinking of opening a shop here.”

“Well . . that’s . . very interesting.” Mrs. McHenry commented, not really fond of the idea of working in the art field. Her husband passed it off as he continued to question Ciel.

“Oh? What kind of shop?” Mr. McHenry asked.

“A sweet shop.” Ciel replied, “My father owned a few when I was a kid. I thought it would be a good idea to continue”.

“Ah . .” Mr. McHenry said, “ Well that’s very determined of you, Ciel. Are you all preparing for the new school semester?” Logan let out a groan, obviously not looking forward to it. “I can see that you’re not looking forward for it Logan”. Logan would nod and place his head on the table. Hector would pat his back to try to make his friend better.

“Hey it’s not that bad.” Hector commented.

“I know, I just hate school.” Logan groaned a bit looking at his friend, his head still on the table.

“It could be worse . . . You do still have AP Art with me and you love that class.” Melody reminded him with a small smile on her face.

“That is true . . .” Logan replied lifting his head up.

“Wait, you go to school Melody?” Ciel asked, giving the raven-haired demoness a confused look not knowing this. Melody nodded.

“You don’t go to school Ciel?” Mr. McHenry asked, confused by the boy’s reaction.

“Uh . . . well I missed my chance to join last semester and I’m mostly home schooled too.” Ciel explained. Mr. McHenry nodded understanding Ciel’s explanation.

“Melody, I hope you don’t mind but what about your father?” Mrs. McHenry asked remembering Ciel didn’t mention if Melody’s father was dead like her mother.

“Oh . . uh , , We have a . . . complicated relationship . .” Melody said, wording her response carefully. “But its getting a bit better than before . . .” Both of Hector’s parents nodded at her response. Seeing that it was a touchy topic, both parents decided to not question any further and continued to eat with the teens. After a while, something moved underneath the table which went unnoticed until Melody felt something scratch her leg. Thinking it was just her imagination, she simply shifted her leg and continued to eat. Soon after, sharp claws dug into her skin and climbed up her leg, causing Melody to let out a small yelp.

“Melody are you . .” Ciel began to say then went quiet, seeing a  dark green scaled iguana on her lap. “Uh . . . why is there a lizard on your lap?” Hector looked over and was shocked seeing the lizard.

“Aww Nemo!”

“How did Nemo get out?” Mrs. McHenry asked slight anger etched in her voice. She looked over to Logan accusingly, thinking that he had something to do with it.

“Oh yes . It took me about .7 seconds to go upstairs, bring Nemo down and under the table and get back here without anyone noticing.” Logan replied sarcastically with an annoyed look. Nemo the Iguana looked to Melody for a few minutes. It made an odd face and then started to eat Melody’s clothes.

“Nemo! No! You don’t do that!” Hector said, picking the reptile up before he could do anymore damage. “I’m very sorry Melody.”

“It’s okay Hector . . . “ Melody said, annoyed by the reptile's actions. Hectors mom went over to Melody with a look saying “I’m so sorry”.

“I’m so sorry, let me get you some new clothes”. Melody noded to her and followed the blonde woman to get new clothes.

Melody’s P.O.V.

After the incident with Nemo the Iguana and after Mrs. McHenry gave me a new shirt, the four of us went into Hector’s room. It was medium sized room with dark blue wall paper and several comic and band posters and some of what I can tell Logan’s drawings. There was also a lot of books in here. I could see that he was running out of storage space on his bookshelf next to his computer/laptop desk. He also had a TV with an Xbox plugged into it. He has a really nice room.  I sat on the carpeted floor with Ciel while Hector put his pet back into it’s glass tank, which was on his nightstand next to his bed. “How come you always get out whenever I lock the cage?” Hector asked as if Nemo could understand him.

“Cause he’s a smart little bastard,” Logan replied. I let out a sigh then got an  idea remembering something.

“That was very bad Nemo” I thought to him. Nemo turned his head toward me and I heard another voice in my head, which I assumed to be Nemo’s.

“Well I don’t like how you smell.” he thought. Slightly offended by his thought, I replied back.

“That doesn’t mean you can chew on my clothes!”

“I don’t care” Nemo thought back. “You smell bad and I destroy bad-smelling things.” Logan started laughing, I guessed he could hear that entire conversation. I looked at him and scowled.

“Shut up Logan!” I told him, irritated. However, he still continued to laugh which only made me more annoyed.

“Uh . . Mind tell us what’s happening here?” Ciel asked, confused and noticing my irritation.

“Certain demons can read the minds of animals and communicate with them.” I explained to them. “Nemo doesn’t like my scent and that’s why he chewed on my clothes.”

“Well what do you smell like?” Hector asked.

“Roses.” Logan replied. “And ashes.” Seriously? What’s so bad about that?

“Ah, that makes sense,” Hector replied pushing his glasses up. “Nemo is very sensitive to floral scents and whenever he smells it, he gags and ends up destroying it . . . which is also the reason why he’s kept in my room and away from the backyard.” Ciel nodded

“My scent is roses?” I asked. Both Ciel and Logan nodded in confirmation. 

“Wait, you don’t know your own scents?” Hector asked, having a confused look on his face.

“Nope . . .We can smell others scents but we can’t distinguish what ours smell like.” Logan explained to him.

“And unlike Nemo, I like it.” Ciel replied, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and relaxed into him.

“And I like yours.” I replied, then kissed him and he kissed me back. I’m really glad I have him back, and that I can kiss him in public without the scandalized looks from passersby. For those of you who aren’t very familiar with history, before about the 1920’s, a girl would only kiss a guy she married. Any other time, society would look down on that girl like a common prostitute . . . I honestly couldn’t care less but hey, that what was socially acceptable back then.

“So what is my scent?” Ciel asked, pulling away.

“Sweets . . and new books.” I replied. Ciel nodded.

“Well that sounds good.” he said.

“What about me, Mel?” Logan asked, taking my attention.

“Blood-stained leather and yours, Hector, is peppermints . . and I think vanilla.” I said turning to Hector. Both Logan and Hector nodded.

“Hmm . . for some reason I’m not surprised.” Logan commented.

“Same.” Hector said. I nodded then leaned back into Ciel, who then wrapped his arms around me.

“PDA!” Logan said with fake authority.

“Oh shut it you,” I replied. “You probably do the same thing with Annabell” Hector started to laugh a little.

“Touché.” Logan said.

“Oh I nearly forgot,” I said, remembering something. “There’s been something i’ve been meaning to tell you Logan.”

“What is it?” Logan asked.

“We have more family . . on Sebastian’s side.” I told him. “A grandfather and two uncles. . .but only one is alive along with our grandfather.”

“Well, that's cool we have other family . . Are they on Earth or in Hell?” Logan asked.

“Hell.” I replied. Logan nodded.

“Are they good or are they . . “ Hector said, “You know . . like Miranda.”

“Well, I only met them once . . Our grandfather was pretty nice to me . . but our uncle is a psychopath who hates my guts.” I told them.

“Well, at least we know who to avoid. . .” Logan muttered . “What are their names?”

“Our uncle's name is Lucifer and our grandfather’s name is Satan.” All three guys went wide-eyed when I mentioned the name Satan.

“Whoa, Whoa . . Our Grandfather is Satan?” Logan asked, with astonishment. “King of Hell, Fallen Angel, basically the creator of Hell Satan?” I nodded.

“Whoa . .” Hector and Ciel said in unison.

“This is so fucking awesome!” Logan said with a grin. “We’re basically royalty!”

“Wait, Melody.” Hector interrupted "What about the second uncle, do you know anything about him?”

“As far as I know our other uncle died centuries ago . . He had a mate, but I don’t know where she is now  or what her name is. . .” I told him.

“Do you know his name or no?” Hector asked.

“Balam,” I replied. “His name was Balam.”

“Hmm . .” Logan said, nodding. “We could ask Sebastian if he knows.” I shook my head no gaining a confused look.

“Bad idea, he’s . . .sensitive about the subject . . .” I told him.

“Like how sensitive?”

“Worse case scenario . . . Do you remember how I reacted when Will Jr. told me the truth about Ciel?” I asked. Logan went wide-eyed, as well as Ciel and Hector.

“Wow . . .” Logan replied.

“Yeah . . they were really close . .” I said.

“So . . . .” Ciel said, wanting to change the subject. “Melody, why did you go to school?” I shrugged.

“I was bored.” I replied.

“Hmm . . . I see . .” Ciel said as if in though. I nodded to him as well all continued to hang.

/////

The following morning, Logan, Melody, and Hector arrived at the high school for the start of their second semester. They went their separate ways, Melody going to Honors English with Logan and Hector to his AP Calculus class.  As Melody and Logan entered their class, the ravenette girl sat down in a seat near the window, letting out a yawn.

“Class, we have a new student from the UK . . “ the light haired, female teacher said gaining the student's attention. The door to the room opened and the said new student entered. Melody turned and went wide-eyed but smiled, seeing that it was Ciel. Ciel smiled back, seeing her and took the seat next to her.

“What are you doing here, Ciel?” Melody asked.

“It’s less boring to be here then be at home alone when you’re at school.” Ciel explained. “Plus I get to spend more time with you.” Melody smiled.

“Melody Michaelis?” the teacher called, unsure of the name, taking roll.

“Here,” Melody said raising her hand a little.

“Ah, I assume that means you and Mr. Michaelis are related?” she asked. Logan nodded with a smirk.

“Yes, Miss.” Melody answered. The teacher smiled.

“Well that’s very good then.” she replied then went back to teaching. After a while, Ciel got bored by the lesson and let out a sigh. He turned to Melody and saw she was also quite bored. Ciel smirked, getting an idea.

“It’s good that we are in the same class . . Now I can see your cute face all day.” He said at a level so only they could hear. Melody turned her head and smiled a little.

“Well I have three other classes after this,” Melody reminded him. “Honors Psychology, AP Art, and PE.”

“I have PE fourth period too so we’ll see each other again.” Ciel told her. Melody smiled a bit wider.

“Awesome. . ... Oh, Logan is in that class too.” Melody replied. Ciel nodded.

Melody’s P.O.V.

Before going to my third period class, I went outside to the courtyard for my lunch break and climbed up this moderately-sized tree. I sat on a branch about ten feet in the air which could hold more than two people and began to eat my lunch. It was a nice, quiet day . . . something I haven’t had in a while . . . .

“What are you doing up there?” someone asked me. I looked down to see it was Ciel who had spoken. He was looking up, along with Hector and Logan.

“Eating a sandwich,” I replied, gesturing to my lunch.

“I can see that, I mean what are you doing up in a tree?” Ciel asked. I shrugged.

“You know me, I like being up high.” I said. Ciel nodded then climbed up the tree, sitting opposite of me and started to eat his lunch. Logan and Hector sat at the base of the tree and ate theirs.

“So Ciel . . How do you like school?” Hector asked the blue-haired boy. Ciel shrugged as he ate his apple.

“Okay . . . a lot of these classes are easy.” Ciel said.

“Definitely,” I commented. “Sebastian was much tougher on us than any of these teachers.”

“Oh hell yeah,” Ciel replied, agreeing. “He used to slap my hands with a yardstick if I translated something wrong.” Logan started to laugh.

“Oh wow . . . . if he did that to me, I’d punch him.” Logan commented. Hector nodded.

“That’s a bit harsh.” he said. I shrugged.

“It was the time period Hector . .” I reminded him.

“Easy for you to say, you were a teacher’s pet.” Ciel commented.

“I was not!” I replied

“Oh you were so, love.” Ciel replied with a small smirk. I pouted, making Ciel, Logan, and Hector laugh.

Ciel’s P.O.V.

After third period was the P.E. class I shared with Logan and Melody. Generally, I’m not a very athletic person, even after turning into a demon. But I suppose it won’t be so bad with them in it. As Logan and I waited for Melody to come out of the girls’ locker room, we kind of messed around with each other. Before he met Melody, we acted a lot like brothers would and we still acted like that. Logan drives me absolutely insane  . . . . but he tries to be good. We ended up getting a bit physical and on the floor. He was on top of me when we heard someone say  “Having fun, boys?”

Logan and I looked up from the floor to see Melody in a tight-fitting black t-shirt and light grey sweatpants, smirking at us.

“Oh hey Mel” Logan said,nonchalantly. He got off of me and I stood up, a bit embarrassed.

"H-Hey, Melody. you look...good”, I said stuttering a bit. Melody gave me a warm smile.

“Thanks love”. I smiled back to her and then frowned seeing some jock walk up to her with a suggestive look on his face.

“Hey baby”, he began in a deep yet flirty voice, “you single?” I growled a little seeing this moron trying to make a move on my Melody! I went up behind her and held her close to me.

“SHE’S TAKEN!” I said in a threatening tone. This scared the crap out of the guy, making him walk in a different direction. I smirked seeing this, then I heard some snickering behind me. I turned to Logan seeing that he was the one doing it.

“Man you really are a guard dog.”, he said with a smirk. It annoyed me, but I honestly didn’t care. Melody was mine and mine alone and there was no way in Hell I was letting her go.

“Oh shut it, Logan.” Melody said, then turned her head to kiss my cheek. I smiled and kissed her.

“Hey, stop sucking lips, we have to get to class!” Logan said, annoyed. Melody blushed a little then we all went to do the activity, which turned out to be basketball. Logan and I ended up on a team versus Melody and another girl, but the other girl wasn’t the slightest bit interested in playing and sat out. After a while, we tied in score and Logan had the ball. “Phantomhive!” Logan called. I turned just in time for the ball to hit me in the head and I fell on my face.

“Ow . . .” I muttered. I started to get up when someone grabbed my arm and helped me up. I turned my head to see it was Melody, who had a concerned look on her face.

“You okay?” she asked.

“I-I’m okay Melody.” I replied, rubbing my head. Melody nodded and we went back to the game. We started to play, always neck and neck until Logan did a slam dunk.

“What now, bitches!” he said triumphantly.

“Show off,” I muttered.

“Agreed.” Melody muttered back. Logan stuck his tongue out at us then the teacher in charge blew his whistle, signalling to go get changed. Melody stuck her tongue out at Logan then went into the girls’ locker room. I laughed a little, then Logan and I went to go get changed in the guys’ locker room.

“Twenty bucks says I can get a feel” I heard someone say. I turned to the source and saw three guys; one blonde, one ginger and one brunette, talking about some type of bet.

“Twenty-five,” said the blonde one said “and she can’t fight back or no deal.”

“It’s Melody. You know she’ll fight back.” the ginger said a-matter-of-factly. Overhearing all of this, made me growl. How dare they bet one my Melody!? I was going to kick their asses, until I got a brilliant idea.

“Can I get in on this bet?”, I asked gaining the other’s attention.

“What makes you think you can do it, Phantomhive?” the brunette asked. I smirked at their stupidity.

“I’m just that confident . . .” I said. “How about we raise the bet to $50 if she’s so unattainable?” All three guys went wide-eyed with shock.

“What do you bet you can do?” the ginger guy asked.

“I bet that I can get close and be able to kiss her” I replied my smirk growing.

“Alright, deal.” the blonde said.

“But she can’t slap you away, or no deal.” the brunette said. I nodded.

“I understand and I doubt she’ll do that.” I said as I finished getting changed. I went back into the gymnasium and saw Melody sitting in the bleachers, sketching. I smiled and went up to her. “Hey,” I said, getting her attention. Melody looked up and smiled.

“Hey,” she replied in her usual sweet tone. I sat next to her and gently kissed her. As she kissed me back, I saw the three guys that I made the bet with go wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Idiots.

///

After Logan exited the locker room, he saw a group of three guys gawking at a couple kissing on the bleachers, “Hey, what are you losers looking at?” Logan asked, trying to get the guys attention.

“What the hell Phantomhive . . .All he did was say hi . .” the blonde haired teen said, not hearing Logan. This caused Logan to get a bit confused, until he looked closely and realized that the couple was his sister Melody and Ciel.

“Oh, those two can’t get enough of each other, huh?” he commented. This time, all three guys heard him and looked at Logan with seriousness.

“What are you talking about?” the brunette of the group questioned.

“Ciel and Melody are a couple . . .” Logan explained, “you didn’t know that?”. All three guys shook their head and then got extremely pissed.

“That bastard!” all three guys said at once. At this, Logan started to laugh.

“Well, you’re idiots for not knowing” Logan said, still laughing.

“I believe you owe me $50.” Ciel said, going over to the group. The three boys looked to the former Earl with anger and annoyance.

“You fucking bastard, you cheated!” the ginger-haired guy said angrily. Ciel smirked at them and let out a chuckle.

“I didn’t cheat”, he stated, “you idiots never asked.” Still very annoyed, the three guys mumbled something offensive as they forked over fifty dollars to Ciel. Once they gave him the money, the three guys left in a pissy mood. Melody walked over to the two demonic teens, curious of what was going on. Logan saw her come down from the bleachers and waved at her.

“Sup Mel.” he said.

“Hey . . . what was that all about?” Melody asked, oblivious to the bet.

“Oh, just making a bet with a couple of idiots.” Ciel replied a smirk on his face.

“Oh?” Melody said “and what was the bet?” Logan explained the bet to her and after he was done, Melody let out a sigh and mutter that it was really stupid.

“I know right.” Ciel said hearing her, “come on, let’s go.” Logan and Melody nodded, then they left the school to go home. After about ten minutes, Melody tensed, sensing an angel coming toward them. When she turned her head, she saw it was only Annabell. Though she knows that Anna doesn’t mean any harm, Melody can’t help but tense whenever she is around.

“Hey,” Anna said, gaining Logan’s attention. Logan smiled, seeing his angel girlfriend.

“Hey Anna, what are you doing here?” he asked his smile still on his face.

“Just wanted to see you,” Anna replied. Logan smiled wider and pecked her lips. “So, how was school?”

“Okay, I guess.” Logan replied boredly.

“Okay, I got $50 though.” Ciel said showing her his money.

“Hmm,” Anna said, then turned to Melody. “How about you Melody?”

“Fine,” Melody said, still tense by the angel’s presence. Anna noticed Melody’s tenseness but decided not to say anything about it and just nodded.

“Is it okay if I walk with you guys?” Anna asked simply. Logan and Ciel nodded.

“Of course.” Logan said, then Anna walked with them. Soon after, Melody and Ciel turned away from the group to go to their own home while Logan and Anna continued to the demonic teen’s apartment. When they got in, they sat on the couch and started to watch tv. Anna snuggled up to Logan as he held her. “This is nice.” Logan said enjoying the feeling. Anna nodded in agreement even though her mind was elsewhere. This didn’t go unnoticed by Logan and turned to face her. “Hey are you ok?” he asked with concern in his eyes.

“Hmm . . oh, it’s nothing.” Anna replied, but Logan didn’t believe her.

“Come on, talk to me.” Logan said. Anna let out a sigh knowing that Logan wasn’t going to stop asking.

“Alright...it’s Melody...she’s always tense whenever I’m with you guys.” Anna explained. “I know why though and I understand but . . .”

“Don’t worry . .she’ll come around . . . eventually” Logan assured her.

“I know but still . .” Anna said, still uncertain.

“Hey . . .” Logan said, rubbing her shoulder noticing her tone, “you guys just need to find something you both have in common and build a relationship off of that.” Anna nodded to his explanation.

“Yeah I guess”.

“Don’t worry, okay?” Logan said, giving her a smile. Anna smiled back at him and kissed him then Logan kissed her back. They stayed like that for a while before Anna broke the kiss, remembering something.

“I’m curious . . how did you two build a relationship?” Anna asked. Logan thought for a moment before answering.

“Well...we sort of hung out while searching for Sebastian. Even after we found him we still hung out and found out that we have some things in common”. Anna nodded, understanding what he said.

“Okay...what does Melody like exactly?” Logan placed a hand on his chin, thinking for a bit and then thought of something.

“Well...I know that she likes art, but….she really likes to read. And I know that you like to read too. You guys and bond over that I guess”. The angel nodded and then snuggled back into the other’s chest.

Melody’s P.O.V.

The following morning was pretty uneventful, until my second period class, Honors Psychology. I was doodling in my sketchbook, waiting for class to start when the teacher called for our attention. I tensed, sensing something was not right.

“Class, we have a new student joining our class. Miss Annabell Harper.” she said. I looked up to see my brother’s angel girlfriend, who was smiling at the class.

“Hi,” Anna said.

“You can take your seat next to Miss Michaelis.” the teacher said, pointing to the empty desk next to mine. Really? Why does this always happen to me? Anna nodded and sat in the seat next to mine.

“I didn’t think you would enroll . . .unless it was to spend more time with Logan.” I said, at a level only me and Anna could hear.

“That was part of it,” Anna replied, confirming my assumption. “And I also wanted to get to know you a little better too.” This surprised me quite a bit, why would she do that?

“Oh?” I said, turning my head to look at the angel.

“Yes,” Anna said, “Listen, I can understand why you feel tense around me and that’s okay, but I want to get to know you and, hopefully, you could become more comfortable around me.” At least she’s trying . . . I should do the same . . . for Logan at least.

“Alright, what do you want to know?” I asked.

“Well, Logan said you liked to read . . so what’s your favorite book?” Anna asked. I thought for a moment, having hundreds of favorite books.

“Hmm . . well I don’t have a singular favorite book, I’ve read too many good ones for that. But, I have found a book recently that i’ve rather enjoyed reading.” I explained. “The Fault in Our Stars”

“Oh, I’ve read that. . . that book brought me to tears, but it was really good.” Anna commented.

“Don’t spoil the ending . . I haven’t finished it yet . . .” I said.

“Okay, okay, I won’t.” Anna replied, “But it’s quite a twist.”

“Okay,” I said, then let out a sigh. “You have no idea how hard it is to find a good book I haven’t read yet.”

“I can understand . . .I’ve probably read over a thousand books in my life.” Anna replied.

“Same,” I said. “Hey, out of curiosity . . . How old are you Anna?”

“Hmm . . . Around 189.” Anna said after thinking about it for a moment. Frankly, I was surprised by Anna’s answer.

“Oh . .” I thought aloud. Anna nodded.

“Yep . . How about you?” she asked.

“Uh . . 100 and . .38 , , yeah, 138.” I said, after thinking for a moment. Anna nodded at my response.

“When I first told Logan, he was shocked . . and then he kept making jokes about me being a cougar.” she said. I laughed a little knowing that he would do that.

“Yeah that sounds like him . . .” I said, “Now that I think about it, I’m not sure he does realize how old I am.” Anna shrugged.

“Maybe”

“You know . . .I think we’ll be okay.” I said, smiling at her. Anna smiled back.

“Yeah, I think so too.”


	20. Luka

Several weeks have passed and things have been very well for the demonic siblings. The only thing that might have become difficult for them is their work schedule at the George Manor and their school schedule. However, it had become easier since the demonic nanny, Hannah, returned to the manor. She had taken a personal leave for a few  months before. She didn’t specify why though, but the Lord didn’t question it as he let her leave. As she was away, Melody grew curious of why she had left. She came up with multiple assumptions, but nothing really made sense. But, she didn’t mind it. When Hannah returned, both Melody and Lady Madeleine were happy to see her again. However, the ravenette sensed something was . . . different with Hannah. She didn’t know what exactly, but it was definitely something.

In mid-April, several days after Hannah returned, there was an unexpected visit. It was still dark at the George Manor, but there was one person still up. Hannah, who required no sleep, was reading a book in her bed. As she was getting half-way through it, she sensed something familiar to her enter the manor and it was coming to her room. The demoness then put her book down and headed to her door. When she opened it, she was pleasantly surprised to see what she saw. In front of her was a gentleman, wearing a black trench coat and a hat which both covered his face. However, she was able to see his long black hair sticking out. The well-dressed man was holding a small child who appeared to be three years-old. The child had tanned skin like the demoness and short black hair with lavender tips that was styled in a spiky way. His eyes seemed dull due to blindness but even with such a disability, the small child was still adorable looking in his navy blue shirt and dinosaur-patterned pajama pants. Hannah smiled to them, knowing that it was her mate with her son

“What are you both doing here?” she asked, surprised yet to see them.

“Well this one,” her mate said, pointing to their son “was starting to miss you and he wouldn’t stop whining unless I brought him to you.” Hannah let out a sigh as her child held out his arms to her. Hannah couldn’t help but smile at her son’s cuteness as she held him close to her.

“I haven’t even been gone for that long yet Luka.” she said.

“But I missed you, Mama.” her son, Luka replied. Hannah laughed a little seeing her son being adorable.

“I missed you too.” she said honestly, kissing his forehead. Her mate smiled at the scene and held Hannah then kissed her gently. Even though she hadn’t been away from them that long, she couldn’t help but miss them either. They were her family after all.

///

The next morning, everything seemed perfectly normal in the George manor. But to Melody, something was off with Hannah...more so than before. It seemed like her scent had changed all together, but Melody couldn’t identify what or who the scent was from. Deciding to put her unease to rest, she went to Hannah and decided to ask.

“Hannah, may I ask you something?”

“What is it, Melody?” Hannah asked, turning to face Melody.

“Did someone visit you last night?” she asked. Hannah was surprised by the raven-haired girl’s question, but made sure not show it.

“What makes you say that?”

“Your scent . . it’s different today than it was yesterday . . .” Melody replied.

“Hmm . . how is it different if you don’t mind me asking . . .” Hannah asked, trying to sound as if she didn’t know.

“Well, your scent is usually wildflowers . . but I’m also sensing something else . .apples . . cinnamon . . and I think the ocean.” Melody explained. “It’s probably my imagination, but I recognize it as someone else’s scent . . . but I can’t remember who . . .” Hannah nodded.

“I see . . well I should get back to Miss Madeline.” Hannah replied quickly as she left to take care of her young mistress. As Melody watched her leave, she decided to get some help...some brotherly help.

 

Melody’s P.O.V.

Something is definitely up with Hannah, but I have no idea what. First she takes a personal leave for five months and then when she comes back she gains a new scent. This is totally strange, but there’s no use asking her. So, I’ll get help elsewhere. I walked to the kitchen to see Logan and Sebastian cooking in silence. Perfect.

“Um hey”, I called to get their attention. They both turned to me with a slight curious look.

“Oh hello Melody”, Sebastian said, “is there something that you need?”

“Yes. Can I borrow Logan for a moment?”. Both of them went a bit wide eyed out of surprise, but then went back to normal.

“Uh, sure”, Logan said taking off his apron and giving it to Sebastian. When he was done, I took him into the hall so that we could talk in private. “Ok, mind telling me what’s on your mind Mel?”, he asked me. I quickly looked around to make sure no one else was here.

“It’s about Hannah”, I started, “something is different about her”.

“Yeah I’ve noticed”, Logan said with a nod, “her scent is different and she looks like she lost some weight". I gave him a look and then he raised his arms as a defense. "I didn't mean it like that, but she looks thinner than before”. Now that I think about it, she did look like she lost some weight.

What is she hiding?

“I know...what is Hannah hiding?”, I repeated out-loud. We both stayed quiet for a bit, thinking this over. After a few minutes Logan thought of something.

“Wait, what if Hannah has a mate?”

“Huh?”

“I mean it would make sense”, he explained, “if she was with someone, it would  most likely be a loved one. Such as a mate”. After he gave that explanation, I realized that he could be right and facepalmed not thinking it myself.

“Of course, why didn’t I think of that”, I groaned into my hand. I heard Logan let out a chuckle.

“Well I do have my moments. I didn’t know Hannah even had a mate”.

“Me neither”.  I guess it never occurred to me that Hannah had any love interests. It made me happy knowing that she had someone to love and treated her properly. I smiled a bit with this thought in mind. “I wonder who her mate is”, I thought outloud.

“Well maybe Sebastian knows. It’s sort of like a main thing to know who’s mated and who’s not to avoid any conflict”, Logan suggested.

That does make sense.

“Okay, let’s do it”, with that, we both headed back into the kitchen to ask Sebastian. We entered back in the kitchen and saw that Sebastian was continuing the meal, his back to us.

“Hey Sebastian can we ask you something?”, Logan asked.

“What is it?”, he said, his back still do us.

“Who’s Hannah’s mate?” After Logan said that Sebastian completely stiffened and stopped whatever he was doing. This worried me a little since Sebastian never acts like this.

“Sebastian”, I said gently. Sebastian stayed quiet, his back still to us. I thought I saw him begin to shake, but then he quickly composed himself and answered us.

“Yes...she does, or...rather did.” We both nodded to him and we contemplated whether to question him more.

“D-Did you...did you know him”, Logan said hesitantly, seeing that Sebastian had become a bit more tense. Sebastian slowly nodded to us, a bit sadly.

“Yes...h-he was my elder brother...Balam.”

Oh, now I see.

“O-Oh”, I said realizing why he was like this, “uh come on Logan lets give him some space”. Logan nodded to me and then we both left Sebastian be. We walked back to the hall in silence until I broke it. “You know what this means right?”

“Yep”, Logan replied, “his brother might be alive. If Hannah really had a mate, she wouldn’t just move on to another. Being mated is an eternal thing. You can't just move on after they’re dead".

“Exactly”. I replied. “He’s alive . . . Balam’s still alive.”

“Why would he fake his death?” Logan asked. “And why didn’t he tell Sebastian? I thought you said they were close?”

“ They were”, I said with a nod, “Something tells me Lucifer has something to do with this”. After I said this, I saw that Logan had a confused look, not understanding what I meant. “Our other uncle, the psychopath”, I clarified to him.

“Oh okay . . .” Logan thought aloud.

“I think it’s time we pay the Undertaker a visit.”

Logan’s P.O.V.

We both decided to head to the Undertaker’s on our lunch break so that we wouldn't seem suspicious to Sebastian or Lord George. After a few minutes of walking in the streets of London, we arrived at the coffin shop. “Undertaker?” Melody said as we walked in. Once we entered a coffin lid popped open randomly and freaking out Melody. She calmed down a bit seeing it was only the Undertaker’s son; Stitches. “Geez Stitches!”, Melody said with a hand on her chest trying to calm herself a bit more.

“Oh hey guys, what brings you two here?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Where’s your father?”, I asked him, “we need to ask him about something.”

“He’s in the back,” Stitches replied pointing behind the counter. “I’ll go get him.” The young reaper then stepped out of the coffin and went into the back of the shop. After a few minutes, he came back with the Undertaker.

“My, isn’t it Lady Melody and Logan, what do I owe the pleasure?” Undertaker asked with an eerie smile.

“We need information on a demon . . . Balam.” Melody explained. “We have reason to believe that he’s alive.” Undertaker smirked a bit hearing this.

He probably knows….

“Hmm . . my that’s a name I haven’t heard in a while . . .” he said smirking a bit wider.

“I assume you want your usual payment?” Melody asked. The Undertaker nodded.

“Oh yes of course.” he replied.

“Alright,” Melody said then thought for a moment. “The Weston College incident.” This sort of confused me.

How is that even funny? Well it must has been something hilarious, since it caused the retired reaper, to laugh hysterically and roll around on the floor.

“Oh . . hahahahaha . . that was quite . . . haha . . quite a scene!” the Undertaker said between laughs. “hahaha”

“Wait, I don’t understand.” I said. “How is that even funny?”

“I’ll explain later Logan.” Melody told me quickly. I let out a sigh then turned to the Undertaker seeing that he started to calm down and sit back up.

“Okay you got your laugh, Undertaker. Now talk.” I told him. As the Undertaker stood up he started leaned against one of his coffins before he started to talk.

“Alright, alright, I’ll tell you.” he started. “I did know the demon Prince Balam . . . he and I were good friends, you see. One thing that interested me was that he admired humans and their lifestyle. . . . I remember one day he told me that if he could have a new life, he would do so as a human . . . and so that’s what I did.” We both nodded in response.

“So, when he died, you brought him back?” I asked. The Undertaker nodded.

“Yes I did . . I gave him the choice of returning to his home or to have a new life. . . and he chose the later. He traveled alone for many years until that little Trancy brat died and his mate found him. Hehe, I’ve never seen a demoness so angry before . . but I could also see she was very happy to see him alive.”

“That must be why she disappeared after Alois died . . and he’s not a brat!” Melody said defensively.

“My apologizes”, he told her, even though I highly doubt he means it, “After they reunited, they decided that they would live somewhere where they could be alone. They decided to stay at an old home in Germany that Balam had acquired centuries ago”. We both nodded to his explanation.

“So he is alive….then why has he been hiding and why hasn’t he told Sebastian?” I thought out-loud. The Undertaker just shrugged.

“Who knows, but one thing I do know, is that  he and his little flower had become quite busy with their little one”.

Little one?

“Wait are you saying that he and Hannah...had a child?”, Melody asked. The Undertaker nodded and we both became wide-eyed.

I guess that would make a lot of sense of why she left and why she seems a bit different. “Thanks for the information Undertaker”.

“Anything for the children of Michaelis”, he said with a wide grin.

“Wait, you knew!....You know what forget it, come on Logan”, Melody said as she started to leave. I followed her was we started to walk back to the manor. We were both quiet, but then I spoke up realizing something.

“So we have a little cousin”, I said. I saw Melody smile a bit hearing this.

“Yeah I guess we do”. This caused me to smile a bit too.

I wonder what they’re like?

///

Night had came very quickly. Everyone in the George Manor was asleep unaware of what was entering. Hannah's mate and child once again entered the George Manor without detection and made their way to the servant’s quarters. About halfway through, the elder demon placed his child down for a moment. The child gave his father a curious look of why he had done that.

“I’ll be back in a moment”, he told him, “I need you to stay here until I return okay.”

“Yes Papa”. The father smiled down to his child and ruffled his hair affectionately before heading down the hall. Once sensing that his father was gone, Luka started to feel a bit uneasy. He had a terrible fear of the dark and being blind doesn't help it. Not wanting to be alone any longer, the young demon decided to search what room his mother was in. He didn’t really have an idea of where it could be, but he wanted to try. After a few minutes, he saw a long dark brown shape that he can assume that is a door to a room. The young demon reached to the knob and opened the door to what he hoped to be his mother’s room. So far he couldn’t see any colors to show any furniture or figures. Luka whimpered a bit feeling a bit scared. He walked forward and stretched his arm to feel for anything. After walking a few steps forward, Luka felt the soft mattress of a bed. This caused him to smile as he climbed on and felt for anyone in it. The young demon smiled wider feeling a feminine figure. Assuming it to be his mother, he started to shake her awake.

“Mama! Mama! wake up!”, he said cutely wanting his mother to wake up. However, Luka wasn’t in his mother’s bedroom. He was in fact in Logan and Melody’s shared room.

Melody started to stir feeling someone shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to what was waking her. Her eyes went a bit wide seeing it was a little boy with tanned skin and black spiky hair with lavender tips.

“Uh hello.” she said, sitting up and letting out a yawn. Hearing her voice, Luka realized that the person he had woken up was not his mother.

“Who are you,” he asked, a little scared. “Where’s my mama?” Realizing who the little boy was, Melody smiled a little.

“I’m Melody. Your cousin.” she replied. Luka smiled.

“Yay!” he said cutely before reaching out to touch her face. Melody was thrown off by the action. She didn’t mind it but thought it was odd.

“Uh little dude, why are you touching my face?” she asked Luka.

“I’m blind,” Luka explained, pointing to his eyes. “But my daddy’s magic lets me see colors but I can’t see details. So I need to feel your face to get an idea of what you look like.”

“Oh, okay then.” Melody said, allowing the young demon to feel her face. She reached over to turn on the lamp on the bedside table, illuminating the room which made Luka feel a bit better. Melody looked over to Logan to see that he was still sleeping, and snoring a bit. She sighed then threw a pillow at his head. Logan let out a groan and opened his eyes.

“What?” he said, annoyed that he had been woken up from a good dream. Luka turned to the raven-haired boy, hearing his voice. Logan went a bit wide-eyed and sat up. “uh hey.”

“Hi ” Luka said cutely.

“That’s my little brother Logan,” Melody explained to Luka. “Making him your cousin too.” Luka smiled, hearing he had another cousin. He crawled out of Melody’s bed and walked over to Logan’s then climbed up onto it. The young demon then began to feel Logan’s face, making teen confused. “He’s blind.” Melody explained, noticing Logan’s confused look.

“Oh okay.” he replied.

“Why do you have metal in your face?” Luka asked, feeling the piercings on Logan’s left eyebrow and on his chin. This made Logan chuckled a little.

“They’re piercings.”

“Oh . . .” Luka replied. “You’re face is sort of like my Papa’s.” Logan nodded.

“Now . . would you like us to take you to your mum?” Melody asked, getting out of her bed. Luka nodded, wanting to see his mother. Logan picked up the young demon and the three of them headed to Hannah’s room. When they arrived at her room, Melody knocked softly on the door.

“Come in,” Hannah answered from inside. The trio went into the demoness’s bedroom. Hannah was surprised to see her son with Logan and Melody but still smiled. “What are you doing here?” she asked her son.

“We wanted to see you,” Luka replied, reaching out to her. Logan noticed this and handed Luka over to Hannah.

“He got a little confused and went into our room.” Melody explained. Hannah nodded as Luka snuggled into her. Melody and Logan smiled at this.

“Aww . .”they said in unison. Hannah smiled and pet Luka’s head, happy to see her beloved son. At this time, Hannah's mate had gone back to where he put Luka down and panicked a little when he saw that his son was gone. However, he picked up his scent and followed it to his mate’s room. When he opened the door, he saw that Luka was sitting in Hannah’s lap, with Melody and Logan standing nearby, smiling at the scene. The male demon also smiled finding it sweet.

“Well, I see that Luka is okay.” He said aloud. Luka smiled, hearing his voice.

“Papa!” he said cutely. The two raven-haired teens turned to see the newcomer. Melody narrowed her eyes, recognizing his scent.

“You . . .” she muttered.

“Ah, you remember me?”the elder demon replied.

“Wait, you two met?” Logan asked, confused.

“You were at Weston . . ” Melody said, not listening to Logan. The other nodded.

“Yes, and I’d like to apologize from before. I didn’t think switching the balls would be that much of a difference.” he replied.

“Well, it did.” Melody said.

"Well do you have a name dude", Logan said.

"I go by Ben now a days so you can call me that " the elder; now named Ben, replied. They both nodded to him.

“Now that we know, you can take off the duds”, Logan said gesturing to Ben’s hat and coat. The elder chuckled a bit before doing so. Once they were of, the ravenettes could see that Ben had bright blue eyes as well as long, bushy hair (similar to Fairy Tail’s Gajeel’s hair but a bit shorter). “Wow . . you do look a lot like your brother.”

“Speaking of, I’m going to go get him.” Melody said with a nod and turned to leave the room. Ben reached out his hand to stop her but Hannah interrupted.

“Love, please . . let her do it.” Logan nodded in agreement.

“Come on, at least let him know you’re okay.” Logan commented. Ben stayed quiet, then nodded knowing it was the right thing to do. Melody turned her head to look at them before leaving the room.

“I would tell you off for abandoning him but I’m too tired . . . and there’s a young child present.” she said then left to room to get the demon butler. Ben let out a sigh and sat on the bed with Hannah and Luka. After a few minutes, Melody appeared in the doorway with the now-awake Sebastian. Sebastian didn’t really understand what Melody was showing him at this hour. But he didn’t question it. When he looked in Hannah’s room, Sebastian went wide-eyed, seeing his elder brother alive and well. Noticing this, Ben rose from his sitting position and faced his younger brother.

“I-I know . . . it’s shocking . .” Ben started to say. “You saw my dead body before, but here I am. Standing right in front of you, alive . . .Malphas I’m so sorry . . I’m sorry for all the pain I made you suffer though . . I’m sorry for leaving you and hurting you so badly. You’re the last person I wanted to hurt . . but I will say this. You grew up nicely. Though you’ve made a few mistakes, I’m still proud of you . . for everything.” Sebastian stayed quiet for a bit with his head down. He then walked over to his elder brother and held him tightly, burying his face into the elder’s chest. This shocked the elder not expecting this at all. He was about to question it, but Sebastian spoke up.

“I’m so sorry . . I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any of what I said.” he muttered, referring to an old argument. Ben hugged his younger brother back and rubbed his back to calm him down.

“Hey, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I brought you nothing but pain for centuries.” Ben replied.

“I don’t give a damn about that!” Sebastian said, surprising Ben. “I’m just glad you’re actually okay.” Ben smiled a bit and hugged Sebastian a bit tighter. After a while, the two brothers parted. Sebastian punched Ben’s shoulder hard after they parted.

“Ow.” Ben said, rubbing his shoulder. “Well, I deserved that.”

“Yes, yes you did,” Sebastian replied then hugged him again. Luka let out a cute yawn, it being very far past his bedtime, drawing the attention of the demon butler.

“Is he you child?” Sebastian asked his brother, pulling away.

“Yes is he is,” Ben replied picking Luka up and turning his head to his young son. “Want to meet your uncle Malphas?” Luka turned his head to Sebastian’s direction.

“Hi.” Luka greeted with a small wave then reached out to Sebastian. Sebastian took Luka into his arms. The young demon began to feel Sebastian’s face, making the demon butler smile at his cuteness. “You’re face is like my daddy’s” Luka pointed out. “Except less stuble.” Sebastian and Ben let out a small chuckle . Luka let out another cute yawn and started to rub his eyes adorably.

“Aww.” Melody said, smiling widely at Luka’s cuteness.

“I believe it’s way past your bedtime.” Ben said, taking back Luka.

“But I’m not sleepy.” Luka protested, pouting a little.

“The sooner you go to bed, the quicker you can play.” Logan pointed out. Melody nodded in agreement.

“They’re right Luka.” Melody said.

“Okay.” Luka replied then snuggled into his father. Ben smiled at his son’s cuteness. Logan and Melody smiled at the scene.

“Well we must be going, it was nice seeing you all and I hope to see you again.” Ben said as they started to leave. Luka waved goodbye sleepily as the two left the manor.

“Bye,” Melody said then the first rays of dawn began to flood the room with light. They had been up the entire night. Sebastian smiled a bit,

“Now, let’s prepare for the day.” he said, then left the room to prepare breakfast. The three demons nodded and prepared for another day at the George manor.

/////

Their adventure from the previous night took quite a toll on the two demon siblings. By that evening, they were practically falling asleep where they stood. This did not go unnoticed by Lord George.

“Are you both alright?” he asked as they ate dinner.

“Huh? . . oh yeah . . yeah we’re okay” Logan replied sleepily, letting out a small yawn. Melody nodded in agreement, also letting out a small yawn. But Lord George was not the slightest bit convinced by the teens answers.

“Alright, both of you to bed. Now.” he said sternly.

“Sir, we’re okay. Honest.” Melody replied sleepily.

“Nope. I want both of you to go to bed. Don’t make me order you,” Both teens decided not to argue further and nodded. They got up from their chairs and went to their bedroom. Logan went to his bed and flopped down, instantly falling asleep. Melody, in her half-asleep state, mistook Logan’s bed for her own and fell asleep cuddled up to him. Logan held her unconsciously and snuggled into Melody. They remained peacefully asleep through the rest of dinner and the rest of the night. Before going to their own beds, Sebastian and Hannah decided to check on them and smiled at what they saw. Sebastian decided to leave them undisturbed and gently closed the door.

 

 


	21. Making Plans

After meeting their lost uncle and cousin, nothing else extraordinary happened with the Michaelis siblings. Besides school and working at the George Manor nothing exciting occurred. At least not yet knowing those two.

It’s Wednesday afternoon and the demonic siblings and their friends are on their lunch break. They were eating and generally just having a good time.

“This is nice,” Logan commented, holding Anna in his lap. The others nodded in agreement, however all was not completely well. With Anna enrolling into their school, Hector had been feeling like a third wheel; or in his case a 5th wheel, whenever they all hung out. Melody had begun to notice this and decided to question it.

“Are you okay, Hector?”

“Hm, oh yeah. I’m fine.” Hector replied with a smile.

“Dude.” Logan said, not convinced.

“Really I’m fine, it’s just . . I sort of feel like a third wheel since you guys are couples.” Hector explained. This made the four teens feel awful.

“Aw dude.” Logan replied.

“We’re sorry we made you feel that way Hector.” Anna said, with Melody nodding in agreement.

“It’s okay, I’m happy for you guys. Really, I am.” Hector said, not wanting them to feel guilty.

“But still, we feel bad. . . maybe it’s time you get a girlfriend.” Logan suggested, making Hector go wide-eyed.

“W-what?! Logan, i-it’s okay really.” Hector replied.

“Dude stop it,” Logan said. “You’re an awesome and sweet guy, any girl would be lucky to have you.” Melody nodded in agreement with her little brother.

“He’s right, Hector.” Hector shrugged.

“I don’t know, most girls don’t go for the nerdy, sensitive type.” he explained.

“I would.” Melody and Anna said in unison.

“Hey!” Logan and Ciel said in unison, both pouting a little.

“I still love you, stupid.” Melody said to Ciel, kissing his cheek to make him feel better. Ciel smiled.

“And I still like you,” Anna told Logan, kissing his cheek.

“Good.” Logan replied. Hector chuckled, seeing all of this.

“Don’t worry guys, I won’t steal your girlfriends away.” he reassured them. They all nodded then after a few minutes, Ciel turned to Melody and saw by the look on her face. He knew this look very well, for it meant that she was up to something. Hector also noticed and let out a sigh.

“Melody, if you’re thinking about setting me up. Stop it.” he told the raven demoness.

“What? Is it so wrong that I want to see you happy Hector?” Melody asked.

“Melody has a point. I want you to be happy too dude, and you deserve it more than anyone.” Logan added. Hector let out another sigh.

“Would you be willing to meet her, at least?” Melody asked.

“Alright.” Hector agreed.

“What’s her name?” Logan asked, curious.

“Tori.” Melody replied, then pulled up a picture from a few years ago of a cute, dark-violet haired, pale girl about their age with bronze colored eyes on a boardwalk. Judging by the scenery behind them, it was most likely California. Both the blonde and the ravenette boys looked at the picture.

“Hm, she’s pretty cute” Hector stated.

“Yeah she is. Wait a second, wasn’t she and this other guy in that photo we took with the Talbot Camera?” Logan said looking to Melody. She nodded to him.

“Yeah, they were. Marcus and Victoria . . er mostly just Victoria, was my friend for some time. Marcus tolerated me. After I got out of Hell, they took me in and I lived with them for a while”. They all nodded to her response.

“Ah, so you think that Victoria and I will get along?”, Hector asked.

“Absolutely”, the ravenette said with a nod, “she’s really sweet, funny and I honestly think you’re her type too.”

Hector smiled a bit at the thought. They heard the bell ring signifying the end of lunch. They all stood up and headed back to their classes. As he was going back to his class, Hector started to think if Melody’s friend would actually be a good match with him.

I wonder what she’s like or if she’ll like me?

///

 Melody’s P.O.V.

It’s unusual for me to try to be a matchmaker, but Tori and Hector would get along so well, I just had to get them to at least meet. As me and Ciel were walking home from school, I pulled out my phone to pull up Tori’s number to call her. As I was about to dial her number, I was suddenly tackled from behind. Not knowing who it was, I dropped my phone and turned around to push them away when I saw a familiar face, Tori.

“Melody!”

“Tori! I told you not to friend-tackle me! I could have really hurt you!” I replied.  Tori just laughed good naturedly as she helped me up.

“I’m sorry it’s just been forever since I’ve last seen you”, she told me. I sighed a little, knowing to was true. It was good to see her after so long.

“Yeah I know. I missed you too, you weirdo”, I told her smiling a bit. I heard someone breathing heavily from behind Tori. I looked behind my friend to see her fraternal twin brother Marcus.

“Damn...you run...fast.” He said hunched over and panting.

“Well if you’d exercise once in awhile instead of playing Xbox”, Tori remarked. Marcus glared at her a bit then stood straight again. Even though he looked really fit and muscular, his stamina was really bad since he played video games so much. I laughed a bit seeing him red faced and out of breath.

“It’s good to see you too Marcus.” I remarked when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me in a protective way. Knowing it was Ciel, I allowed it.

“So you’re Claude’s kids?” He said in a slightly suspicious tone. They both nodded to him.

“Yeah, I’m Marcus and this is my sister Victoria”, he said plainly, “you’re Ciel Phantomhive I can presume”.

“Yes.” he said, still holding me. I let out a small sigh and pat his head.

“Don’t worry, they’re nice.” I told Ciel, looking up at him. “There’s no need to act like a guard dog.” Ciel pouted a bit, but let me go. I turned back to the twins...well mainly Tori.

“So what brings you guys to New York, taking a vacation from California?”, I asked them.

“Well actually we’re moving here”, Tori said, “Marcus got a promotion in his job and they sent us out here to be closer”. I went wide eyed at this but was internally happy. Not only does one of my few girl friends live closer, she can spend more time with Hector.

This is so great!

“Really? That’s so great! I’m so happy!”, I said hugging Tori.

“So what do you do”, Ciel asked Marcus.

“I work in security mostly. Both designing security systems and being employed as a bodyguard”, he told him. Huh, well it does make sense. He’s protected his sister for most of their lives and he does enjoy creating things. He also appears quite threatening to anyone who doesn’t know him well. To me, he’s just a big dork. Ciel nodded to him.

“So where are you living now?” I asked.

“We live off of 7th Street near this really nice group of houses”, Tori said.

“Are these houses on WildFlower Avenue”, I asked knowing that was where Hector’s house was.

“Yeah, I think so”.

Perfect!

“Ah I see. I have a friend who lives there. Sweet guy, a bit nerdy but a good heart.” I explained. “In fact, I’d like you to meet him. I think you two will get along very well.”  This caused Tori to get a curious look, while Marcus to get a more protective one.

“Who is this friend?”, Marcus asked warily.

“His name is Hector and don’t worry he’s a really nice guy”, I told him. Marcus was still uncertain, but Tori gto more interested.

“What does he look like” she asked me. I smiled as I pulled out my phone and showed her a picture. It was of me, Logan and Hector during the Mad Wolf case. Logan thought it would be a cool idea to take a picture with a nice landscape behind us. I showed Tori and Marcus the picture.

“Is this him, the blonde one?” Tori asked pointing to him.

“Yep.” I replied.

“He’s cute.” Tori commented, making me smile wider.

“Yeah he is.” I said, then saw Ciel make a cute pouting face out of the corner of my eye. I turned to him and kissed his cheek in reassurance. “Don’t worry, he won’t take me away from you, my love.”

“Who’s this? The guy with the piercings?”, Marcus asked pointing to Logan.

“Oh this is my younger brother Logan” I explained. They were surprised by this.

“I didn’t know that you had a brother”, they said in unison.

“I didn’t either. To be honest, I found out a couple of months ago. But don’t worry he’s a really good guy. A pain in the ass, but a good guy.” I replied. Both Tori and Marcus nodded in response to my explanation. “I’m actually meeting up with them tomorrow, you guys want to come?”

“We still have to unpac-”

“Of course”, Tori said interrupting her brother. “That would be awesome”.

“Great, I’ll let them know.” I replied then we parted ways.

 Everything’s going according to plan.

///

Everything seemed to go according to plan for Melody, however hers wasn’t the only plan going on. Deep within the darkest pits of Hell was a demon; an extremely powerful demon, was plotting something. His plot involved the raven haired half bloods along with whoever was close to them. The demon himself doesn’t know the children personally, but his mate has told him about them. She had often told him how annoying they were and how troublesome they were to kill. And when she had and later found out that they had somehow lived, she was furious.

So he decided to personally take care of those children. They were demons, but only half-bloods so he knew that he could kill them with ease. He smiled wickedly thinking of all of the ways to torture these pathetic children. Yes, the time has come.

Everything’s going according to plan.


	22. Trapped in Hell Pt: 1

Logan’s P.O.V.

_Man my body feels so sore. What did I do last night? The last thing I remember was hanging out with Anna and went to bed after she left. God, my entire body is so sore, my arms and legs felt like they’re being stretched, my bed feels like stone and... wait a second. I think I’m actually laying on stone. And I don’t think I can move my arms and legs either. Okay what the hell is going on?!_

I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was and I went wide-eyed when I saw that I wasn’t in my apartment any more. Heck I wasn’t even in a bed. From what I could see, I was in some kind of basement. The walls were this dark colored stone with chains and torches attached to them. It felt utterly damp and cold and gave me a sense of unease. I looked at myself seeing that I was still in my night clothes (a t-shirt and sweatpants) and that my hands and feet were shackled to the walls. I tried to break free but they wouldn’t budge. Even with my demon strength, I couldn’t get free.

“Mmmmmhmm” I turned my head hearing a noise, and my eyes widened again but this time with terror. To my left I saw Melody, Ciel and even Hector, shackled to the wall like I was. And seeing their appearances, they were taken in the middle of the night too. Now I’m really worried. Who the hell took us and why did they take us. I turned towards Melody seeing that she was the closest to me.

“Melody”, I said, “Melody wake up”. She didn’t respond so I continued to call out to her until she stirred.  She let out a yawn before she responded to me.

“Logan? How did you…” she stopped mid-sentence once she realized she wasn’t in her apartment. In fact, once she took a good look around, she looked, dare I say scared. Melody and scared, I never thought I’d use those words in the same sentence together. But that’s beside the point.

“Melody do you know where we are?” I asked.

“No no no no no this isn’t happening”, she said not paying attention to me.

“Melody calm down”, I told her, “where the hell are we exactly?”

“Hell…”

“What?”

“We’re in Hell Logan”, she said in a frightful tone. I’ve never seen her like this and it’s starting to freak me out. Before I could respond back to her, I started to hear Ciel and Hector wake up. They were a bit dazed, but once they realized they weren’t in their homes, they snapped right awake.

“W-w-where are we?” Hector started looking around, shaking with fear.

“We’re in Hell”, Melody replied.

“Seriously? Ah not again”, Ciel said with a slight groan. _This is getting really freaky. Who the hell did this to us?!_ As if on cue we started to hear some footsteps coming towards us. I looked to the others and noticed that Hector grew extremely pale with fear. As the footsteps come closer I started to get a better look of our kidnapper.

He seemed somewhat muscular but it was hard to tell with his attire. He was wearing an all-black outfit with a thick jacket with chains in the pockets. The metal on his combat boot made a “clack clack” noise as he kept walking to us. His skin was very pale, not as pale as mine or Sebastian’s, but this guy was a close second. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back and reached to the nape of his neck showing off his angular facial features. His eyes were really strange. They were like this combination of gold and silver, but they were definitely something that I have never seen. But for some reason it feels like I know this guy.

I looked to the others and was shocked to see that Melody grew twice as pale and started to shake. She tried to keep a brave face, but the fear was defiantly in her eyes.

_Who the hell was this guy?!_

“Ah, you’re all finally awake”, he said smirking wickedly at us. He slowly walked closer and I saw that he was also carrying a bag. Our kidnapper, placed it on a table and started to take out different torture weapons. With each one, Melody and Hector grew paler and paler. I started to get really worried too.

“W-W-Why are you even doing this?” Hector said, “we don’t even know you”.

“No, but you do know my mate”.

_His mate?_

“Your mate?”, I repeated aloud.

“Yes, in fact she knows you personally Logan. Oh, she was so fond of fighting and tormenting you. My precious Abaddon”, he said turning towards me, his smile becoming more wicked, “but you know her by Miranda”. My eyes widened at this. _Miranda was his mate. That low life, psychotic bitch has a mate, who is more insane than she is. What the actual fuck!?_ Before I could think of anything else, the demon spoke again. “You know, when she found out that you and your half-blood sister had survived her blade, she was very upset. Furious in fact. And I do hate her becoming so upset...so I decided something…”

“D-Decided what exactly?”, Ciel questioned trying to stay calm. The demon looked to all of us his eyes glowing with demonic power and pure hatred.

“To put an end to you myself”.

///

All four teens went wide eyed and tensed at what the elder demon said. Hector was shaking and completely white with fear. Ciel was trying to stay calm, but was trembling with panic. Even Logan was scared out of his mind. With all of he had been through, he’d never met a demon so adamant and twisted about killing them. He looked over to Melody and saw that she wasn’t doing any better. She tried to remain calm, but it was obvious that she was shaking with fear. All of the color was washed away from her face as her eyes darted back and forth from the demon and his weapons. The demon smirked at us as he let out a low chuckle.

“My, aren’t you all shaking. It’s quite adorable”.

“You won’t get away with this Cain!”, Melody shouted trying to appear brave. The demon only smirked more to this.

“Oh so you do know my name?”, he replied. “How adorable, but I’m afraid I’m already getting away with it”.

“F-For now at least! Once Lord Satan and Lilith find out about this, it will be the end of you! You know the punishment for harming one of his children, what do you want to bet it’s even worse when it involves his grandchildren.” Melody replied. This made the elder; now known as Cain, stopped for a moment, as if processing what the ravenette said. But then he broke out in a cringing, horrible laughter making all of the teens tense a bit more.

“You honestly think I give a damn! He and his mate has grown too soft. They’re barely fit to be called demons. What they won’t know won’t kill them...now”, he said grabbing a whip from the table of torture devices, “whose first?” He started to walk along to where the teens were being hanged. After a few minutes he stopped right in front of Melody. “How about with you? You know it’s going to a shame that I’m going to have to scar a lovely face”, said caressing her cheek slowly, his claws just tracing her cheeks and neck. This action made Ciel absolutely furious _. How dare that bastard touch his Melody!_

“Get your filthy hands off of my Melody!” he shouted, making the demon turn to him with an amused look on his face.

“I believe I may do as I wish boy”.

“Don’t you dare talk to him like that!”, Melody retorted, spitting in his face. Cain merely gave her a blank look and wiped off her spit. Before he could reply back, the sound of foot prints echoed through the dungeon.

“S-Someone’s coming”, Hector said, hope coming into his eyes. Melody looked to see who the visitor was. For the most part the other was a male demon. She could sense that he had a lot of power, and his scent seemed familiar. It smelled like apples, cinnamon and... marijuana. Her eye widened realizing who this was.

“Lucifer...”, she muttered to herself. Cain, realizing who was coming, muttered a spell while the teens were distracted, making them mute and invisible to anyone but themselves.

As the other male came closer, the others were able to see what he looked like. Logan almost took him as Sebastian, but then realized that he wasn’t the demonic butler. They had a similar facial structure, but this one was more rugged looking and had scars on his lip and under his right eye. His hair was weaved into long dreadlocks and held up with a brown leather strap. His eyes were a dark shade of red. The demon’s overall attire was very strange. He wore black tight fitting pants with matching combat boots that reached mid-calf. He was wearing a tight fitting trench coat with patches of leather sewn on. His entire being radiated _Danger! Danger! Stay Away!_ But if the teens were to have any chance to survive, he was their only chance.

“Lucifer! Lucifer help us!”, Melody called out.

“I thought you said he was a psychopath”, Logan questioned.

“Yeah, but he’s our only chance of getting out of here”, she replied. Logan stayed quiet to his knowing that she was right. The demonic girl continued to call out to Lucifer, but he didn’t even look her way. “Ugh, why isn’t he listening!?”, she groaned growing confused.

“Cain probably did something to us”, Logan said, making Melody’s eyes widened with fear. She looked back to the elder demons and saw that Lucifer was talking to Cain.

“Cain, what are you doing here?”, he asked unaware that the other had teenagers hung and held captive.

“Oh, well I just thought I’d clean this up a bit for the next captive”, Cain lied, “what are you doing sire?” Lucifer looked at the wall and sniffed the air before replying back.

“Hm, oh. I was just looking for one of my whips is all”, he replied sniffing the air a few more times. Cain nodded giving him a fake smile.

“Of course, I think it’s over in that corner”. Lucifer nodded and headed towards where Cain had pointed to. He had passed all of the teens unaware that they were even there. He grabbed his whip and sniffed the air one more time before taking his leave. Once the other was completely out of earshot, Cain undid the spell and chuckled to himself.

“Out of all of his children, Lucifer is by far the dumbest”, he said. He took a weapon off of the table and turned back to the teens. “Now shall we begin then?” All of the teens tensed up and grew paper white. They had no chance of escaping this.

_We’re going to die_

///

What Cain had not counted on was that the fearsome King and Queen were arriving home early. Unlike most assumptions of the king of Hell, he is a very kind father and husband. Satan is not what you would expect the king of Hell to look like. In fact, he resembled the infamous pirate Blackbeard with his black beard that was decorated with small beads at the end of a few braided sections, towering height, and deep voice. Only Satan had bright blue eyes, a leftover trait from his days as an angel. He no longer missed Heaven, for Lilith is the personification of the heavenly realm in his eyes. Lilith appeared to be in her early to mid-forties with curly, maroon, almost black hair that reached her waist, and blood-red eyes. In fact, she could be mistaken as a redheaded Alex Kingston. As the two arrived back to their dark palace, Lilith let out a small groan. They had been in a rather long meeting with a noble demoness who had a very nasty attitude when it came to Lilith.

“I can’t stand that damn spider! If we spent one more minute with her, I swear.” Lilith complained then rubbed her temples in irritation. Satan turned to his mate and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I know love, but we only see her every couple of months”, he told her. Lilith let out a sigh.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” she reminded him. “That spider is such a . .” She stopped, hearing faint screaming from below them. “Darling, I don’t recall us having any prisoners today.”

“Neither do I”, Satan replied also hearing the screaming. Before he could question it any further, he saw that his second son; Lucifer, was walking towards them.

“Mother, Father you’re back”, the young demon started, “I need to tell you something”.

“What is it Lucifer?”

“I believe that Cain has taken some half-bloods and a human hostage. I couldn’t see them, but I was able to detect their scents. Two half-bloods, a pure-blood, and a human. All somewhat young”. Lilith grew wide-eyed in horror hearing this and ran down to the dungeons as fast as demonically possible in a long dress. Cain was going to have Hell to pay from the Queen of Hell. “CAIN! Stop this immediately!” she shouted, arriving at the dungeons. Cain completely went stiff hearing Satan’s mate voice. He turned to her shaking out of both fear and shock.

“M-My Lady. I-I-I didn’t realize you’d be coming back so soon”, Cain stuttered out. Lilith glared at the younger demon before raising her hand and snapping her fingers, making thorny vines burst from the floor and wrapping around Cain as makeshift bonds. “I’ll deal with you later.” she snarled before turning to the four teens. Once the Hell Knight was tied up, Satan and Lucifer finally caught up to Lilith. They both saw Cain and just gave him a blank look of utter disappointment. Satan turned and walked to the four teens hanging on the wall. What he was seeing nearly made him step back from shock.

All four teens were covered in large gashes and whip marks. Their clothes were dyed red with their own blood and tattered beyond recognition. He looked closely and saw that they were still alive, but just barely. He was most surprised with the blonde human. Satan would have suspected him to die from this amount of torture, but luckily that didn’t happen. He walked up to one of the other males and started to undo his and the blondes and carried them over his shoulders. Their blood started to stain his coat, but it didn’t bother him. “Lilith we need to get these children to a healing room and quickly”. Lilith nodded as she released the blue-haired teen and the ravenette then carried them in her arms. Before they left Satan looked to Lucifer

“I can trust that you’ll take care of this one”, he said glancing his eyes towards Cain. Lucifer smirked showing his sharp fangs and turned towards Cain with a frightening smile on his face.

“It will be my pleasure Father”.

With that said, Satan and Lilith left the dungeon. As they ran upstairs, the blood of the teens began to stain their clothes even further. Lilith’s dress was slowly turning red with their blood. But she wasn’t really paying attention as she laid the two demons down and began to heal the two frantically as her mate took care of the other two boys. After an hour of almost constant healing spells and potions until the three demonic teens were stable. The blonde boy on the other hand wasn’t responding as well to their healing. Even at Satan’s full power, the blonde human only responded to a mere percent of it. Satan make a sound of annoyance seeing this. His mate took notice of this. “The blonde will have to go back to the human realm. He smells of that human community, New York City,” Lilith decided, turning to her mate. Satan nodded in agreement and snapped his fingers summoning two identical servants, wearing black uniforms with the symbol of Satan’s mark. They both looked up to their Lord, their white bangs moving away showing their red eyes.

“Take this human to the nearest healing facility in New York City. And do it quickly, he doesn’t have much time”. The servants nodded and bowed quickly before carefully grabbing the human and taking him into the human realm. Satan sighed a bit walked over to the other teens. Lilith let out a small sigh and sat on the end of the raven haired boy’s bed. She looked at him and a curious look appeared on her face, she moved his bangs away and grew a little wide-eyed seeing the striking resemblance the boy had to her youngest son.

“Darling, this boy. . he looks like Malphie.” Lilith pointed out, using the affectionate nickname for her son. Satan looked over to the ravenette and nodded in agreement.

“You are right, my love, I believe that he could be his son. The girl”, he said looking over to her, “is also his daughter. I’ve meet her before, but not the son”. Lilith grew wide-eyed hearing Satan’s words.

“Oh? I don’t recall him having any children, or a lover for that matter. When was this?” Lilith questioned.

“When Calypso went missing several years ago. We all looked in different locations and Lucifer ran into the girl.”

“Oh . . right . “Lilith mumbled, recalling the day Calypso snuck out. “In that case, we should fetch him right away.”


	23. Trapped in Hell Pt: 2

It was a very quiet afternoon at the George manor, so Hannah decided to take Maddie out into the garden to play for a while before dinner. However, a dark and shadowy figure began to appear at the edge of the woods that surrounded the George manor soon after the two went outside. Not knowing what it was, Maddie became frightened and ran to Hannah.

“What’s wrong my Lady?” the demoness asked, then looked up to see what had frightened the little girl.

Hannah moved in front of Maddie protectively, not knowing who or what the figure was. Within moments, the figure became more solid and took the shape of a woman in a long, dark red, Renaissance-style dress with a black crown on top of her curly maroon hair. Hannah went wide-eyed, recognizing the woman. “L-Lady Lilith?” she asked hesitantly

“Oh hello Flora dear,” Lilith replied, moving toward the two. “The human realm has advanced significantly since I was here last . .I see I may be a little . . outdated in my appearance.” Maddie peeked out from behind Hannah’s leg, still a bit frightened from the appearance of the Queen of Hell.

“What are you doing here?” Hannah asked. “You don’t leave Hell unless it's something important.”

“It is, I’m looking for Malphas,” Lilith replied, then noticed Maddie from behind Hannah’s leg and kneeled to the little girl’s level. “It’s alright little one, no need to be scared.” Maddie peeked out a bit more, her fear melting away seeing Lilith’s kind expression. Hannah gently pet Maddie’s head to coax her out a bit more.

“It’s alright my lady, she’s a friend.” Hannah assured.

“Hi” Maddie replied shyly. “I’m Madeline, but everyone calls me Maddie.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Maddie, my name is Lilith. Watch this.” Lilith said before picking a small weed. She muttered something under her breath and the weed morphing into a beautiful crown of blue and white roses. “Here, this is for you.” Lilith said, giving the crown of flowers to Maddie and putting it on her head.

“Thank you” Maddie replied, smiling widely.

“You’re very welcome,” Lilith replied with a smile before standing up and turning to Hannah. “Do you know where Malphas is Flora?”

“He’s inside.” Hannah replied, taking them inside the manor. Lilith looked around, fascinated that humans had come so far in the last 500 years since she had been there.

“Hannah, why does she call you Flora? I thought your name was Hannah?” Maddie asked.

“Well Hannah is my human name, given to me by one of my previous masters, Flora is my demon name.” Hannah explained simply. “To be perfectly honest, you remind me a lot of her.”

“Oh. okay,” Maddie replied. “Why did she make a contract with you?” Hannah smiled sadly at the question.

“She wanted me to find her little sister, so they could be a family again.” Hannah replied.

“She seems nice, what was her name?” Maddie asked, not noticing the sad look on Hannah’s face.

“Bella.” Hannah answered after a moment of silence. “Isabella Clara Trancy.” Before Maddie could ask further, they reached the library where Sebastian was cleaning. Lilith smiled, seeing her beloved son.

“A butler once again, Malphas?” Lilith asked, happy to see him. Sebastian grew wide-eyed hearing her voice and turned to her.

“Mother . . what on Earth are you doing here?” Sebastian asked, knowing it must be something very important.

“I’m afraid I come with bad news.” Lilith began to say, but was cut off by the arrival of Lord George.

“Uh, Sebastian who is this?” Lord George asked, shocked at the sight of the Queen of Hell.

“My Lord, this is my mother Lilith.” Sebastian explained, then turned to his mother. “Now why are you here?”

“As I was saying, your son and daughter were captured by Cain along with that little master of yours and a human boy.” Lilith continued. “Cain has already been taken care of. The human boy had to be sent to a human hospital but the other three are recovering at home.” Sebastian went wide-eyed hearing the news, the color draining from his face and his blood running cold.

“W-What?” he finally muttered, in shock. Lord George, Hannah and Maddie were also shocked by the news.

“Are they going to be okay?” Maddie asked worried.

“With time, yes they will recover fully.” Lilith assured her. Lord George turned to Sebastian, knowing he had to go to them.

“Go to your children Sebastian, they need you.” he said.

“Thank you sir” Sebastian replied, feeling returning to his body as white-hot anger toward Cain came in. _How dare he lay a hand on them!_ , Sebastian thought. Noticing this change of emotion from Sebastian, Lilith put one hand on her son’s shoulder to calm him.

“Thank you, we must be going now.” Lilith thanked, then their bodies turned into smoke, vanishing within seconds.

Logan’s P.O.V.

_Fuck, everything hurts. It feels like my entire body is about to fall apart at the seams. Fuck. But at least my body is too numb to feel that damn wall anymore. Actually, it sort of feels soft and comforting._

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I wasn’t in that damp, dark dungeon anymore. I actually have no idea where I am now, but it’s a whole lot better than that torture chamber. From what I could see from laying down, the walls were a deep maroon red and well kept. I tried to sit up to get a better idea, but a horrible, sharp pain went through my entire body. I groaned and held my waist trying to soothe it, but it wasn’t enough. I laid back down still holding my wounded waist, panting and coughing a bit. It felt like I couldn’t even breathe. It hurts so much. I hope that Melody and the others are okay. God I don’t even want to think of that. I couldn’t live with myself if any of them…

Before I could even finish that though I heard some footsteps in the room. I panicked a bit since I didn’t want to be Cain or some other psychopath.

“Logan, Logan can you hear me?” Well that thankfully wasn’t Cain. Actually I’m very surprised to hear this voice. I looked up and saw Sebastian hovering over me, concern written all over his face.

“Sebas-” I began to say before breaking in a terrible coughing fit. Each cough felt like my chest was going to burst open like that guy from _Alien._ I started to calm down a bit feeling someone gently rubbing circles on my back. I looked to Sebastian and saw that he was the one doing it. He looked at me giving me a reassuring look.

“It’s ok...you’re safe now”, he said softly, “you’re going to be ok”. I nodded, not trusting my voice just yet. It still felt too sore from the coughing fit. I guess Sebastian noticed this and gave me a cup of water. I wasted no time and drank the entire cup in one gulp. Once I felt like my throat was ok I started to talk a bit again.

“W-Where’s...where’s Melody and...and the others” I asked my throat still very sore.

“Melody and Ciel are in this room with you. They’re still healing, but they’re ok”, he told me. I was glad that Melody and Ciel were ok, but what about Hector.

_Oh God please don’t tell me he’s dead._

“H-Hector...i-is he”, I didn’t even want to finish this question, but luckily Sebastian answers it quickly.

“Hector is fine as well. He’s at a hospital in the human realm. He’s going to be ok Logan”. _I don’t believe it. He’s ok. Hector’s ok. He’s going to be ok._ I felt a huge weight lifted off my chest knowing that he was somewhere safe and alive. I’m still relieved that Melody and Ciel are ok, but Hector’s my best friend and is like my brother. He was the first family I had since my mom died and losing that would have broken me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Sebastian frowned a bit and wiped it away. It was really weird seeing him so...caring, but I didn’t mind it. It felt good to be taken care of. I let my eyes wander a bit and I saw Melody and Ciel laying on two separate beds through my peripheral vision. I also saw this...Renaissance woman? I don’t know, that was how she dressed so I’m calling it as it is. Anyway, it looked like she was helping and treating their wounds too. Who the heck was she?

“Sebastian...w-whose..”, I was too exhausted and sore to finish the sentence and just gestured to the woman with a simple turn of my head. He looked to the woman and looked back to me.

“That is my mother, Lilith”.

“L-Lilith...like S-Satan’s mate Lilith”.

“The very same”, he said nodding to me. I slowly nodded back. I looked over to the side and saw that Lilith was coming over. She had really long red hair and she overall appeared so nice and warm.

“How are you feeling Logan”, she asked with a small smile on her face. She had a nice voice, it was refreshing and soothing. I started to smile back, but then another sharp pain went through my body again and groaned and whimpered a bit.

“H-Hurts...i-it hurts”, was all I could manage to say. I could see that she frowned a bit and placed one of her hands on my forehead. I was really confused, but then I felt a rush of energy from her hand into my head and body. The aches and pains in my body started to fade away and it didn’t hurt so bad as before. 

“That should do it”, I heard her mutter, “Is that better Logan?”

I nodded to her and let out a soft “yeah”. Sebastian looked to me and pet my head a bit. I leaned into it, it was weird but it felt nice. It felt really nice.

“Just rest ok”, he said softly. I nodded again and slowly let my body relax and let sleep take me.

///

Lilith let out a small sigh and pet the teen’s head. “Poor thing, you’ve been through so much . .” she muttered. She had no idea she had grandchildren, but she would be damned if she let them go without knowing they were loved and they had a loving home to go to. Sebastian moved over to his daughter and frowned seeing that she was in worse shape than Logan or Ciel. He gently pet her head, feeling guilty for what had happened. Sebastian soon smiled a little seeing Melody move into his touch in her sleep. “You should call their mother.” Lilith mentioned, smiling at the scene. “The poor woman must be worried sick.”

“That would impossible,” Sebastian replied, looking up at his mother. “They’re dead.” Lilith went wide-eyed hearing this, and frowned slightly.

“Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t know,” Lilith said in a sad tone. “Hold on, they?”

“Y-Yes, Melody and Logan have different mothers.” Sebastian explained.

“But they appear to be the same age . . Malphas . .” Lilith said slowly, under the impression that her son was with two different women at the same time.

“No, no. Melody is over a hundred years older than Logan.” Sebastian explained quickly

“I see, okay then why didn’t you say something to me or your father?” Lilith questioned. Sebastian looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

“I . . I don’t know. I panicked” he muttered, feeling more guilty. “I was never good at handling death . .”

“Oh, Malphas.” Lilith said, going to her son and hugging him in an attempt to comfort him. “Sweetheart, no one is good at handling death. But me and your father are always here to support you, you know that?” Sebastian was surprised by the sudden hug but held her back. Lilith pulled away a little and held Sebastian’s face so he was looking at her. “You didn’t have to go through all of that alone.” Lilith continued. “We’re going to do everything in our power to help you and your children, okay?”

“Alright,” Sebastian replied, feeling a bit better about the situation.

“Good,” Lilith stated.

All of a sudden they heard frantic running and the door slamming open and closing rather quickly. Upon hearing this Sebastian and Lilith turned to see who had done it. In front of the closed doors was a girl around fourteen years old. Unlike most of the of the residence of the palace, the girl wore ripped black jeans with generic rock band t-shirt and a pair of combat boots. She also had long, bright red hair that was partially shaved on the right side of her head which also showed off her pierced ears. Any other person would belong there, but that just means that they didn’t know who her parents were. Lilith let out a sigh of annoyance and rubbed her temples.

“Calypso, what in Hell did you do this time?” Lilith asked her youngest child. Calypso twiddled her fingers nervously.

“I uh...I sort of, kind of...pranked…. Lucifer ”, she replied muttering the last bit of her reply. Lilith’s only reply was a facepalm and Sebastian merely chuckled at this.

“You really haven’t changed have you Calypso”, Sebastian said chuckling still.

“I would totally hug you right now, but I. Don’t. Have. The. Time! Hide me!” Calypso exclaimed. Lilith let out a sigh.

“Trapdoor underneath the lilac bush” Lilith replied, pointing to a light purple flowering plant in one corner of the room. Calypso nodded quickly and removed the potted plant and went through the trapdoor quickly.

“She’s gotten taller since the last time I saw her”, Sebastian stated looking in the direction where his sister had left.

“Indeed, she has matured slightly since you were here a few years ago before you were contracted to that Lord George fellow.” Lilith commented. “But she still has that large knack for trouble you had at her age.” Sebastian nodded and headed towards Logan and Melody. Lilith followed him and watch him stare at them guilt and concern in his eyes. She frowned a bit and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, they’ll be fine...they just need time”. Sebastian nodded to her.

“Can I stay here, for a little while I mean” he asked his mother.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Lilith answered. “As long as you’d like.”


	24. Recovering

As the next day arrived, it became clear that the two of the three demonic teens were nearly strong enough to go to home. Melody, however, had not woken up from the original attack due to the severity of her injuries. Lilith continued to look after the three but grew increasingly worried as the hours passed and Melody remained unconscious. Early the next morning, Logan awoke with a groan, sore from his mending body. Lilith took notice and quietly moved over to Logan’s bed.

“Oh you’re awake, how are you feeling today Logan?” Lilith whispered.

“S-sore,” he croaked out “But better than yesterday I guess.” Lilith smiled a bit, hearing that Logan was improving.

“That’s good,” she whispered, putting one hand on Logan’s bandaged head and muttered a spell. Less than a moment later, Logan’s soreness melted away to almost nothing. Logan smiled slightly, feeling better and leaned into her hand. “Bit better?”

“Yeah,” Logan mumbled. “Thank you . ..you’re very nice, you know that? . . .You don’t even know me and yet you’ve treated me so well.” Lilith smiled warmly and gently pet Logan’s head.

“Well you’re my grandson. I may not know you well but I would like to.” Lilith muttered, “I suppose I may be overcompensating for lost time with you and your sister.”

“N-No it’s okay . . I don’t mind” Logan muttered.

“Okay, do you need anything?” Lilith whispered. Logan shook his head no and Lilith got up to check on Ciel and Melody. Since Ciel had woken up, he had moved over into Melody’s bed and refused to leave her side. Which made sense considering all that had occurred in the past 48 hours. As Lilith changed the bandages around Melody’s chest, she frowned seeing deep claw-like scars on her side and the brand of Angela’s cult on her back. The Queen of Hell knew immediately that the angels Ash and Angela was the cause, remembering similar marks found on her eldest son’s body.  Lilith immediately shook her head, not wanting to think about such a dark time. She had found a similar brand on Ciel, but had healed it the previous day.

“Evil bitch-angel.” she muttered then put a hand on Melody’s side, the scars slowly healing and soon vanishing “There you go . . . Those bastards will never harm our family again.” Lilith muttered. She had no quarrel with angels in general, but everyone involved with the two angels that destroyed her firstborn are automatically on her bad side. Satan may be the King of Hell, but Lilith could just as easily strike fear into the hearts of any living creature. She didn’t like to of course, but she would do what had to be done in order to protect her family and her kingdom.

While lost in her thoughts, Ciel began to stir and let out a groan. The former guard dog opened his eyes slowly and smiled slightly seeing Melody in his arms. Ciel wrapped his arms around her, feeling better and buried his face in her thick hair. Lilith smiled sadly seeing the two, being reminded of her eldest son and his mate.

“Are you okay?” Logan asked, noticing her sad look. Lilith turned around to face her grandson.

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine don’t you worry.” Lilith replied, trying to be reassuring.

“You sure? You seem . . down.” Logan said, a bit concerned.

“I’m sure,” Lilith reassured. Ciel, hearing the conversation, looked up to see the Queen of Hell.

“Uh . . hi.” he said awkwardly, not familiar with the Queen of Hell. Lilith turned back to Ciel, hearing his voice.

“Oh you’re awake, how are you feeling today Ciel?” she asked, aware of who Ciel was from her beloved husband and youngest son.

“Fine . . who are you?” he asked.

“Lilith, Sebastian’s mother.” Lilith replied, using her son’s human name. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I-It’s nice to meet you too.” Ciel said, “How long have we been here?”

“Almost two days.” Lilith answered. “Cain was restrained and his fate is being decided later this evening. But, you won’t have to worry about him anymore.” Ciel nodded in response then looked down at Melody and gently pet her head.

“She hasn’t woken since the initial attack,” Lilith replied, noticing his worried look. “Her injuries were the worst out of the four of you . .” Before Lilith could finish her sentence, a pain-filled groan came from the mess of thick raven hair that concealed Melody’s face. Ciel noticed and moved the hair away, seeing Melody’s slightly bruised face towards his own.

“Hey love, you okay?” Ciel muttered, holding her close and petting her head. Melody buried her face in Ciel’s chest.

“Y-Yeah , , you?” Melody lied, not wanting to worry him.

“Yeah.” Ciel replied, seeing through her lie easily and held her a little closer. Lilith smiled at the sight, though an obvious sadness in her eyes.

“Well, we’re glad you’re alright.” Lilith commented, causing Melody to go wide-eyed and turn around to see the Queen of Hell. “My name is Lilith, your grandmother,” Lilith introduced, knowing that was going to be her question. “It’s nice to finally meet you Melody.”

“N-Nice to meet you too,” Melody replied then swallowed dryly, remembering that Lilith was unaware of Luka and Ben and Hannah. “T-there’s something y-you need to know.”

“I already know about Cain, don’t worry.” Lilith said, petting her head but Melody shook her head no.

“N-Not Cain . . B-Balam. Balam is a-alive.” Melody said, then started to cough, Lilith went wide-eyed at the news and covered her mouth in shock.

“Y-you’re certain of this?” Lilith stuttered, not believing what she was hearing.

“It’s true, they met him a month ago.” Ciel confirmed. “So, has Logan and Seb- sorry I meant Malphas.” Lilith smiled hearing this, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

“I-I’ll be right back” she replied, dark smoke consuming her body and vanishing. Melody, Ciel, and Logan went wide-eyed seeing the Queen of Hell vanish.

“S-She can shadow-travel?” Melody questioned, her face slack with shock.

“I-I guess so” Ciel replied, “I guess she’s where you got it from.”

 

 Logan’s P.O.V.

After Lilith left, I think Melody fell asleep again because she didn’t talk for a while. I looked over them and saw that Ciel fell asleep too. They were holding each other, snuggled up to one another. I smiled at this thinking it was cute. It kind of reminded me of how I am with Anna.

_God I miss her._

I know it’s only about 2 days, but I really miss her. Especially now that I’m injured. I really need some support from her with my physical and emotional state. I just want her to hold me a pet my head and tell me that everything will be ok. I know I’m sounding like a sap, but hey she’s worth it. I really do love her.

Oh God she’s probably really worried about me. I should probably contact her, but I don’t have my phone on me. Damn it. I need to figure out a way to contact her. As I was thinking, I noticed a servant coming in with a tray of water and placed it on the table.

_Wait a sec…_

“Hey, you there”, I said getting the white-haired servant’s attention, “could you get me a phone I really need to call someone. Like now”. The servant nodded and left the room. After a couple of minutes, he came back with a phone and gave it to me. I took it and mutter my thanks. Once he left I looked down to the phone. It was an old rotary phone with some Victorian flare, but hey a phone is a phone. I entered Anna’s number and waited for her to answer. After a few minutes, I heard her pick up.

“Hello? Who is this?” I smiled hearing her voice.

“Hey it’s me Logan”. I heard a slight gasp on the other line.

“Logan. Oh my god are you okay? Where are you?” she started.

“I’m fine, just a bit beat up”.

“What happened to you? I’ve tried calling and waiting by your apartment but you weren’t there”, she said sounding a bit worried. Ah man I didn’t mean to worry her. But then again it wasn’t really my fault, it was fucking Cain’s. I started to tell her what had happened to me and the others. I heard her gasp out of worry.

 “Hey, hey it’s ok Anna” I told her reassuringly, “I’m healing up and taking it easy”.

“Okay. I’m glad that you’re okay”.

“Me too”, I told her smiling a bit. Man, I really missed talking to her. I hope I get healed up soon so that I can be with her and hang out, “I’ll call you when I head home ok”.

“Okay, take it easy”, she told me.

“Don’t worry I will, I’ll talk to you later ok”.

“Okay, bye” and with that she hung up. I placed the phone back on it’s receiver and put the phone on the table. I laid back in the bed feeling a bit better than before. I still missed Anna of course, but at least I can talk to her and let her know that I’m ok. After a few minutes, I heard a weird noise. As it got louder, I realized that someone was calling my name.

“LLLOOOGGAAAANNN” I turned my head to the door to see Luka running into the room with a worried look on his face. He climbed up onto the bed I was in and hugged me.

“Are you okay?” he asked, “Nana and Grandpa told me and my Daddy that you and Melody got hurt.”

“Wait, wait hold on. What?” I replied, really confused.

“Nana and Grandpa came to see me and Daddy . .” Luka explained

_*Flashback*_

_It was another day for the young demon Luka, doing his chores at the farm his father built. Being so young, Luka had few responsibilities. Most involve feeding the smaller animals that he and Ben share their home with. He rather enjoyed feeding the ducks, chickens, and other baby animals. It sometimes gets lonely for Luka, just him and his dad, but, he’s happy with his many animal friends. As he started to feed the chickens, Luka sensed something...something different. Whatever it was, it smelled like roses and apple pie. The young demon turned toward the source and saw two figures about the height of his father. Not recognizing either of them, Luka became a bit frightened. One of the figures moved toward him and kneeled to his level. Now that the figure was closer, Luka was able to see that the figure had a lot of dark reddish hair and pale skin._

_“It’s alright little one, we won’t harm you.” the figure spoke in a feminine manner. At this point he realized that this figure was female._

_“Who are you?” Luka asked._

_“My name is Lilith, who are you?” Lilith asked._

_“I’m Luka . . My daddy told me not to talk to strangers.” Luka replied._

_“We’re not strangers.” the second figure, a man, said. “We know your father very well.”_

_“We’re your grandparents.” Lilith explained. Luka wasn’t really sure what to think, or if he should believe them. Before he had time to decide, Ben picked him up._

_“There you are, bud” Ben said, before turning to Lilith and Satan. Once he did, Ben went very still out of shock._

_“Hello sweetheart.” Lilith said, smiling seeing that he was alright._

_“M-Mom . . Dad . .” Ben stuttered, not believing what he was seeing. Satan walked over to Ben with a blank expression. Ben started to worry, thinking that his parents would be angry with him for what he had done. But he was pleasantly surprised when Lilith and Satan hugged him. They held onto him tightly and petted his head with affection._

_“We’re so glad that you’re alright my son”, Satan said with utter relief.  Ben smiled and hugged his parents back. After a few minutes, Luka started to whine being squished uncomfortably in the hug._

_“O-Oh sorry little one.” Lilith apologized, wiping the tears from her eyes and moving away._

_“You’re really my grandparents?” Luka asked, and was given a nod by Lilith and Satan. “Yay!” Luka replied, raising his arms up in joy. Lilith smiled, seeing how cute Luka was and how much he reminded Lilith of Ben as a child._

_“You’re so adorable.” Lilith commented, petting Luka’s head. Luka smiled and leaned into her touch, enjoying it._

_“Can I feel your face?” Luka asked. Lilith was a bit confused at the request, until she realized Luka was blind._

_“Of course Luka,” Lilith replied, taking Luka into her arms so he could feel her face._

_“Your face is soft, and you smell like my Mama.” Luka commented. Lilith smiled at the comment._

_“Thank you sweetie. Well, I’m a flower demoness just like your Mama.” Lilith explained._

_“Ooh okay.” Luka replied. Once he finished feeling Lilith’s face, he looked over to Satan and reached to him wanting to do the same. Satan smiled and held his youngest grandchild and allowed him to feel his face. Luka began to place his hands on the elder demon._

_“Oooh you have a very nice beard”, Luka commented, “are you a pirate?” Satan smiled at the question finding it adorable._

_“I actually was a pirate at one point in my life”, he told him with a bit of pride._

_“A very fierce pirate too” Lilith pointed out._

_“Cool!” Luka replied, making Ben smile at how cute his son was._

_“Very cool,” Lilith replied. “Oh my, three grandchildren in one week.”_

_“Oh you met Logan and Melody?” Ben asked, surprised._

_“Yes, though the circumstances were . .” Satan began._

_“Not the most pleasant,” Lilith finished and explained what had happened, censoring out the gory details._

_*End Flashback*_

 

“So Nana ad Grandpa brought us here to see you.” Luka explained.  I nodded to him understandingly. I also smiled a bit finding it sweet that Luka came to check up on Melody and I.

“Oh, well that’s very nice of you Luka”, I told him petting his head affectionately. This made him giggle and lean into my touch. I smiled a bit more finding it adorable.

_He’s such a cutie._

“Where’s Melody?” Luka asked.

“Oh, she’s over there but she’s sleeping.” I explained, Luka turned his head to see that Melody and Ciel were still asleep. Luka climbed off my bed and walked over to Melody.

“Melody . . .Melody . . ” Luka whispered, poking her cheek cutely. “Melody wake up.” Melody let out a pained groan and opened her eyes a bit, then went wide-eyed seeing Luka.

“L-Luka?” Melody mumbled, “w-what are you doing here?”

“Nana and Grandpa told me and my Daddy what happened.” Luka replied, hugging Melody gently. “I got worried.” Melody smiled and hugged Luka back gently.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” Melody replied, petting his head and picking him up so he was sitting on her bed. Ciel remained asleep, curled up next to Melody.

“Who’s that?” Luka asked, noticing him.

“Oh that’s Ciel.” Melody explained, sitting up.

“Is he your mate?” Luka asked innocently. Melody went wide-eyed and her face turned really red.

“A-Ah no no he’s not, but he’s just as special.” Melody stuttered out.

“Ooh okay.” Luka replied.

“Wait isn’t a mate like a combo of a husband and wife and soulmates” I said over-hearing Luka’s question and Melody’s answer.

“Y-Yeah something along those lines.” Melody explained, then covered Luka’s ears. “The way it was explained to me is that your souls are joined, usually involving a certain. . . act. Afterwards, you would be able to feel what your mate feels and know what they think. . . I’m not sure what else beyond that.” I gave her a confused look not understanding what he meant, but then after a minute of thinking about it I realized what she meant and let out an _“ooh”_. Luka looked up to her curious of she was saying and held her hands.

“What are you saying Melody”, he asked curiously.

“Don’t worry about it Luka,” she assured, removing her hands from Luka’s ears and pet his head.

“Aww but I wanna know.” Luka whined, pouting cutely.

“When you’re older, you can ask your parents okay?” Melody replied.

“Mkay,” Luka said, snuggling into her. Melody smiled widely and pet his head.

_So cute . . Hopefully we can go home soon . . ._


	25. Heading Home

The demonic siblings spent the rest of the week recovering in Hell, attended to by Lilith and the other royal healers. By their fifth night, the three demonic teens were strong enough to head home. Lilith was a bit saddened to see them go but she did not let that interfere with their departure.

“Are you ready to leave Logan?” Lilith asked, seeing Logan preparing to leave. Logan zipped up his jacket and turned to Lilith.

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m ready, but you don’t have to take me I’ve got this” and takes out his key that was chained around his neck. Lilith went wide-eyed, recognizing the key.

“Ah, so that’s why Malphas wanted another key.” Lilith commented. Logan gave her a confused look.

“Wait, what? This was Sebastian’s key?” he asked the Queen of Hell.

“Well, yes of course. The blackblood keys are how demons get around. But the keys in our family are very special. While others travel through space and realms, our keys go through time. For obvious reasons, we kept that power in the family.” Lilith explained. “Your father, Balam, and Lucy have one each. Calypso is the exception.” Logan nodded to Lilith’s explanation.

“Yeah, I sort of figured that out some years ago”, he said looking at his key, “hm I wonder why he gave it to me?”

“Perhaps, it was his own way of giving you the chance to escape . . Then again, I never know what he is thinking now a days.” Lilith replied, rubbing the back of her head. Logan simply shrugged.

“Well I never know what he’s thinking. But enough of that. I’m ready to head home”. After Anna had called him, Logan only felt more homesick and lonely. True he had Melody, Ciel and even Lilith, but they weren’t Anna. They couldn’t give him the attention that Anna could do. Logan let out a sigh and took his key out and walked to the nearest door to use.

“Allow me,” Lilith said, grabbing Logan’s wrist and the two dissolved into the darkness.

Logan’s P.O.V.

I was a bit stunned since I didn’t expect Lilith grabbing me, but I’m more surprised that Lilith shadow-traveled. I didn’t know she could do that, but then again, she is the Queen of Hell so she probably has a lot of powers that even her subjects don’t know about. I looked around and saw that we were in an alley way. _Appropriate_

I stepped out and looked on the sidewalk and saw that we were only a couple of blocks away from my place. I smiled a bit and looked to her.

“Wow I didn’t know you could shadow-travel”.

“Shadow-travel?” Lilith asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“You know, you’re able to travel from one place to another using shadows”, I told her, “I didn’t think anyone else had that power. I remember Melody telling me that it’s a rare power. The only person I know who has it is well...her”. Lilith went wide-eyed, giddy.

“Oh this is brilliant! I hoped one of you would inherit my power!” Lilith replied, smiling widely. “It is a rare power, exclusive to noble families of Hell. It’s not exactly traveling using shadow, it’s more of becoming darkness. Very few even use it, as it can be rather . . dangerous.”

“How so? Do you lose a toe or something?” I asked in a joking matter,

“Yes actually. When you’re still learning, it is possible to lose a few toes or fingers.” Lilith explained. I went a bit wide eyed hearing that. _I didn’t know that could happen...thank god I didn’t get that power. I mean it seems cool, but I’d rather use my key._

“Huh...I see…” I said a bit uncomfortably.

“Don’t worry, after you master the ability it doesn’t happen as often.” Lilith reassured, then noticed a few women walking by. She frowned, realizing her clothes were very outdated. “Hm, well this won’t do.” Lilith snapped her fingers, her Renaissance era dress transforming into a flowy red top and black form fitting pants. “Do I blend in better?” I nodded.

“Yeah you look good Lilith, do you want to walk home with me? I mean you don’t have to…”

“Of course, I want to make sure you get home safe.” Lilith replied, smiling warmly. I smiled back and we started to walk to my place. After a couple of minutes, I started to see the front steps of my apartment. I also noticed that someone was sitting on the steps. I looked closely and realized that it was Anna. She was sitting on the top steps looking back and forth occasionally. I called her that I was heading home today and that I would call her when I got home. I just didn’t expect that she’d actually wait for me. It gave me a warm feeling knowing that she really cared for me. I smiled a bit and started to walk over to her. She turned towards me and went eyed and stood up.

“Hey Anna” Anna smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back and close. God, I really missed this. I really missed her. I let go of her realizing that Lilith was still with me. _Ah man, she’s probably really pissed and disappointed that I’m with Anna. I mean she probably senses that she’s an angel. Of course, she can she’s fucking Satan’s mate!_ As I looked to her I was surprised to see the exact opposite.

“So, you’re my grandson’s lover.” Lilith commented. She didn’t seem angry, more surprised and kind of happy. “It’s nice to meet you dear.” Lilith continued, offering her hand to Anna. Both Anna and I were surprised at this. I honestly thought I’d had to convince and possibly hold her back from hurting Anna. This was...a pleasant surprise I guess. Anna hesitantly shook Lilith’s hand.

“It’s...it’s nice to need you to ma’am”, she said still nervous.

“Uh...you’re...you’re ok with me being with Anna?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Lilith replied, smiling widely. “Because she’s an angel?”

“Well . . yeah.” I replied.

“Logan, I’m not that shallow.” Lilith commented, seeming to be a little offended. “I may be old, but I know love when I see it.” I was still shocked that Lilith was ok, but I was also happy that she took me dating Anna very well.

“Well thank you Lilith. I honestly didn’t expect that since well you know...what happened to Ben and all…”

“True, I do wish I was the one to take out that bastard Ash’s organs in alphabetically order, skin him, and roast him alive . . . buuut I’m over that,” Lilith replied, smiling innocently in stark contrast to her dark statement. “Perhaps you two will be the start of rebuilding the interactions between angels and demons. So if you’re happy, I’m okay with it”. I smiled some more and hugged her.

“Thank you, and not just for taking care of Melody and I, but for also accepting me” I told her genuinely. Lilith smiled and hugged her back.

“It was my pleasure. You’re family after all.” Lilith replied, “Now, I must go back. Do you need anything before I go?” I shook my head and with that she turned and teleported back to Hell. I turned to Anna and we both headed inside and up to my apartment. Once we were inside we sat on my couch and we just held each other. Well technically I held her and she snuggled into my chest. I really needed this. I rested my head on her shoulder and let out a blissful sigh.

“I’ve missed you” I told her. Anna turned to me and rested her head against mine.

“I’ve missed you too”, she told me, “I was so worried with what happened and if you’d be ok after. I was scared”. I started to feel bad for making her feel that way. I gently held her face and gave her a serious look.

“I’m really sorry I worried you Anna. I’m okay now and were together and that’s all that matters right”. I smiled to her and she smiled back. Everything just seemed right so I decided to lean in and kiss her. She recuperated and kissed me back. We kissed each other for a while before it started to get heated. I started to roam my hands on her body and she started to do the same back to me.

 _God her body feels so good._ I became a bit eager and gently laid Anna down on the couch and got on top of her and continued to kiss her. I started to kiss her on her cheek and down towards her neck and collarbone. She let out a soft moan and I smirked to myself liking the sound. Anna seemed to notice.

“You seem proud of yourself”, she said with a smirk.

“Of course, you make such cute noises” I told her and continued to kiss her and leave hickies. She soon ran her rans under my shirt and touched my back. _God her hands felt so soft and right_. However, before we could continue Anna pressed her hand on a tender bruise. I let out a small groan and she looked at me with concern.

“Are you okay Logan”.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine”. She didn’t seem too convinced and I sighed. I began to lay down next to her and held her close. She turned so that her face was towards mine. I smiled and gently kissed her. “I love you”. She smiled brightly and snuggled into my chest.

“I love you too.”

///

Soon after Lilith returned to Hell, she dropped Melody and Ciel home with a similar warm goodbye. Ciel let out a sigh, laying on the couch.

“Well, at least we’re home now.” he commented, his body still sore from all that had happened. Melody nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, It’ll be nice to just stay home for a while.” Melody replied before going into the bathroom to shower. Within a minute, a small gasp came from the bathroom. Ciel sat up, concerned.

“Melody? You okay love?” he asked.

“T-They’re gone . .” Melody replied, coming out of the bathroom with a towel to cover her bare chest. She turned around to show Ciel her back, the cult brand and claw-like scars that have marked her body since childhood replaced with smooth skin. Ciel grew wide-eyed in shock.

“Holy crap, wait does that mean mine is too?” He asked, pulling off his shirt, revealing that his cult brand was gone as well. Melody smiled seeing this and nodded

“Yours is gone too.” Melody replied. Ciel smiled and pulled his shirt back on. A weight seemed to lift off the two, the physical marks that gave a daily reminder of the tragedies they went through now vanished like a puff of smoke.

“Well . . This is good, right?” Melody commented, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, this is great.” Ciel replied, smiling. “Like it never happened . .”Melody nodded in agreement and went back into the bathroom. After both got cleaned up, it was late enough to head to bed. Melody let out a yawn and wrapped her arms around Ciel, enjoying his company. Ciel smiled and held Melody close, resting his chin on the top of her head. The psychological scars from their past would most likely never heal, both demons knew that. Perhaps the removal of the physical scars would give the two demons a clean slate. One that all of them need to move on from their dark past and look on to a brighter future.


	26. Meeting the Angel

 It only took a few days for the teenagers to get back to their normal daily routine. Well normal as it could be being inhuman creatures of heaven and hell. Though most of the teens had recovered from their injuries, Hector was still recovering from major wounds.

After being sent to the hospital in the human realm, Hector started to get the care that he needed however he still wasn’t waking up. Melody and Logan of course visited their friend and Melody, with some assistance with Annabell, would try to heal Hector to help him recover quicker. It was a slow process and it would often leave both the angel and young demoness drained and weak. But they didn’t care, they just wanted their friend to be ok.

Today had been one of those days. Both Anna and Melody were both using healing spells, pressing their hands on Hector’s chest as he slept. Logan and Ciel were in the hospital room as well, Logan sitting to Hector’s right and Ciel sitting in the corner.

“Come on Hector.” Melody muttered, her face starting to drain of color “Please wake up.”

“I think that’s enough for today.” Ciel commented, leading Melody away.

“Ciel I’m fine, honest.” she complained. Ciel didn’t listen as he sat her down in the chair next to his. Anna wasn’t looking any better than Melody, her arms shaking. Logan stood up and gently placed his hands on her arms and guided her into the closest chair.

“That’s enough”, he said as he sat down next to the angel, “you shouldn’t over do it. Neither of you guys should”.  Melody pouted a bit but let out a sigh, knowing her brother was right.

“Yeah, you’re right . .” she admitted, then looked over to Hector and felt more guilty.

“Visiting hours are almost over, we should head home.” Ciel informed, standing up. Melody nodded then the two headed back to their apartment, followed by Logan and Anna.

Once they left the hospital, Logan couldn’t help but feel even more guilty. He has always protected Hector from any type of harm. No matter if it was an idiot bully or a possible demon attack, Logan protected Hector from harm….except for now. Deep down he knew that it wasn’t his fault and that he shouldn’t beat himself up for it, but he couldn’t help but feel shitty and utterly helpless. Before he could think anything else, he felt a warm hand grasp his. Logan turned to Anna, who gave him a look of concern. Logan stayed quiet, but held her hand back. They entered the apartment building in silence and walked up to Logan’s home. When they entered it, Logan let go of Anna’s hand and sat on the couch feeling tired all of a sudden. Anna followed suit and held his hand again.

“How are you feeling”, she asked, concern in her eyes. Logan simply let out a quiet sigh and laid back into the couch.

“I don’t know...I don’t know if I should be feeling guilty or angry at Cain or angry at myself”, he leaned forward and held his head in his hands, “it’s just…”

“Hey” Anna interrupted, placing a hand on Logan’s back, “it’s not your fault Logan. I know that you think that you could have done something to prevent this or protected Hector. But the truth is is that no one was expecting this to happen. It was just something that no one could control”. Logan let his hands go and looked at his girlfriend who simply smiled to him and continued, “Hector’s going to be ok and I’m here for you”. Logan smiled back to Anna wondering how he was able to get such a wonderful person to be his girlfriend.

“Thank you, Anna”. Logan gently held Anna and moved their bodies so that they were laying on their sides. Logan nuzzled into in the brunette’s neck and let out a sigh of content. After a few minutes of relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet, Logan realized something.

“Hey Anna”

“Hmm?”

“How...how would you feel about meeting Sebastian?” he asked hesitantly. Anna was silent before she moved herself so that she was facing Logan.

“You want me to meet Sebastian?”, she questioned. Logan nodded.

“Well yeah. I mean...we’ve been getting on better terms as of late and he’s making more of an effort of reconnecting. And to be honest so am I. I just….I want to show him that I found someone that makes me happy”. Anna was surprised but smiled at Logan’s confession.

“That’s sweet”, she said still smiling, but then frowned realizing, “wait are you going to tell him that..”

“No”, Logan interrupted. “No, I don’t want him to know that you are an angel yet. I just want him to get to know you and once he has then I’ll tell him. I’m going to talk to Melody to see what I can do to hide your scent”. Anna simply nodded and snuggled into Logan’s chest accepting that answer. Logan began to pet her head, preparing for the conversation that he would have to start with Melody.

///

“Are you bloody insane?!” Melody shouted, hearing Logan’s plan. “He’ll kill her!”

“You don’t think I know that?! I know what the risks are Melody I just”, Logan sighed on the other line, “I just want him to meet her and make his assumptions of her without finding out that she’s an angel. I want him to know her and not just what she is”. Melody let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

“You are taking a huge risk here . . . but I’ll help.” Melody admitted. “But we need something to hide her true nature, I’ll ask Lilith to see if she has anything.”

“Okay thanks Mel, hey I’ll call you later. Just update me about the thing with Lilith okay”.

“Got it. I’ll talk to you later.” Melody replied, then hung up. Ciel popped out from the kitchen curious.

“What did Logan want?” he asked.

“Logan wants Anna to meet Sebastian.” Melody explained. Ciel went wide-eyed in shock.

“Is he serious? Sebastian will kill her!” Ciel exclaimed, walking over to Melody to sit with her.

“I know, that’s what I told him.” Melody commented. “But he’s serious so I’m going to help make this happen.” Ciel simply sighed and laid his head on Melody’s shoulder. Melody smiled and gently ran her fingers through Ciel’s hair affectionately. Ciel smiled a bit, leaning into her touch and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ciel buried his face in Melody’s neck, not wanting the moment to end. Melody smiled wider and held him back. “You’re so cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Ciel replied, pouting.

“Yes, you are,” Melody commented, starting to get up. “I should probably go see Lilith about Anna.” Ciel pouted a bit more but nodded knowing that his love had to do. Though he would rather she and him snuggle for the rest of the day, but he can do that when she gets back.

“Okay be safe”.

“Always, my darling.” Melody replied, kissing his forehead before dissolving into darkness.

 

**Logan’s P.O.V.**

Okay, today’s the day. Today is the day that I’m introducing Anna to Sebastian. Am I nervous about this, oh no. I’m fucking terrified! I have no idea what’s going to happen when Sebastian sees her. I know that Melody got something from Lilith that’s going to help mask Anna’s scent, but I have no idea if that’s going to work either. God this is giving me anxiety.

Anna and I made it to the front entrance of the George manor where Melody was supposed to meet us. Soon after, a puff of smoky darkness appeared and melted away to reveal Melody.

“I got it,” Melody replied, holding a gold pendant with a red jewel.

“That’s it?” I asked, not believing that this necklace would solve our problems.

“Yep, Watch.” Melody replied then put the necklace on Anna. I breathed in through my nose, I could still smell her sweet soul but I couldn’t tell if she was an angel or not. Ha! I can’t believe it worked!

“Holy shit I can’t smell her…well I can smell her, but I can’t tell if she was an angel”, I exclaimed with a smile, “how does it work?”

“Lilith said the carnelian has some sort of cloaking spell attached to it. As long as Anna wears the necklace, Sebastian will never know.” Melody explained.  Anna and I nodded to her accepting the answer.

“Thank you, Melody, I’ll let you know if something happens”.

“You’re welcome. If anything happens, let me know so I can get you guys out of here in a flash.” Melody replied. We nodded to her and entered the estate. We walked around for a while before finding Sebastian tending to the garden outside, his back to us. I took a breath and held onto Anna’s hand. Here goes nothing. I took a step forward and began to make our way over to Sebastian.

“Hey Sebastian”, I called out stopping and arm’s length away. Upon hearing me, Sebastian stopped what he was doing and turned to me with a surprised look on his face.

“Oh, hello Logan”, he started, “I didn’t realize you were working today”. He turned his gaze over to Anna and he now had a look of curiosity. “Who is this”. I took a breath to settle down the last of my nerves before I gave my reply.

“Sebastian, this is Annabell Harper”, I announced gesturing to Anna, “she’s my...she’s my girlfriend”. I waited for Sebastian to reply, but all he gave me was this look that seemed like he was both puzzled and shocked at the same time. It was a better reaction than what I had imagined, but I can’t handle the silence either. Luckily, it didn’t take long for him to reply.

“Your girlfriend?” he replied, “I didn’t know you had one. How come you didn’t mention her before?”

“I...I wanted it to be a surprise in a way” It wasn’t a great lie but I hope that he’ll buy it. It seemed like he did since he smiled understandingly to me.

“Well still it’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Harper”, he said reaching his hand for her to shake. Anna looked to me hesitantly and I gave her a nod and she shook Sebastian's hand. They let go of their hands and Sebastian looked to us. “Why don’t we sit on the patio table and chat and get to know each other”. We nodded, and we made our way to the patio table.

 _I can’t believe that this is working out so well_.

Sebastian hasn’t been able to tell that Anna was an angel thanks to the necklace and he’s just enjoying talking to her. No fights, no hate towards each other and especially no death threats _._

_I really can’t believe that this is happening?! This is great!_

Sebastian continued to talk and ask Anna questions about how we met and how long we’ve been dating and stuff. Everything was going smoothly until Sebastian asked his next question.

“Now, I can assume that you know of Logan’s true nature and mine as well yes?” Anna nodded to him as Sebastian continued, “alright, now I hope you don’t mind me asking but are you really only human or are you...more?”

 _Crap I didn’t even think that he’ll ask this!_ Before I could even think of something, Anna quickly replied.

“Actually, I would rather leave that private if you don’t mind”. I looked to Sebastian to see his reaction. He seemed to have understood and nodded understandingly.

“That’s fair enough since it is a rather personal question”.

 _Phew that was close_.  We continued to talk for a while before I decided it was time to leave. All in all, this has gone way better than what I had expect. Now the only thing I have to worry is how I’m going to tell that Anna is an angel. I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get there, I’m too mentally exhausted right now to think about that.

///

Soon after Logan and Anna left, the George manor got another visitor. This time, it was Lilith. The Queen of Hell felt bad for not being there when her youngest son needed her most, so she decided to check in on him and her grandchildren every once in a while. Lilith appeared at the edge of the manor and went straight for the kitchen where Sebastian was. As she walked, her royal dress transformed into modern clothes to blend in a little better and not draw attention to herself.

Sebastian was too preoccupied to notice that someone had entered the kitchen. Not only with his task, but with also his own thoughts about what had happened earlier. His son had just introduced him to his girlfriend. He didn’t even think that Logan had a girlfriend, nor did he ever think that he would even tell him about her. It warmed his heart a bit knowing that he and Logan were now on better terms where they could talk about such things and show each other new developments in their life. It also pleased him to know that Logan had found such a kind-hearted woman. Not only was she physically beautiful, but he could tell that she was beautiful on the inside as well. He could almost sense the sweetness and kindness of her soul just by the way she smiled. And the way Logan looked at her, it reminded him of the way he looked at Aurora and with Logan’s mother Rebecca. He could tell that Logan’s girlfriend, Anna, loved Logan back and the thought of his son finding the love that he deserved made him smile. 

“Well someone is in a good mood.” Lilith commented, seeing the smile on her son’s face. Sebastian went wide-eyed and turned around.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” he asked, surprised by the visit.

“What? Can’t a mother see her son once in a while?” she asked. Sebastian smiled a bit wider and hugged her. Lilith hugged him back, enjoying the moment.

“Sorry I didn’t mean it like that” he explained, “I just wasn’t expecting you, come why don’t I make us some tea”. Sebastian guides his mother to the table as he took out the tea kettle and began to make some tea. Lilith sat down and watched her son working, smiling seeing that he picked up the skills she taught him so long ago. Soon after the water began to boil, Charlie walked in from working in the garden. As he was about to put the tools away, his eyes widened like saucers seeing that Lilith, the Queen of Hell and mate to Lord Satan, was sitting in the kitchen. His supplies dropped with a loud clunk as he rushed over then bowed on his hands and knees in respect.

“O-O-Oh my Lady! I-It’s such an honor to meet you l-let alone be in your presence”, Charlie stated not making eye contact, feeling unworthy in her presence and did not deserve to view her. “I-I didn’t expect to see you here! B-But welcome to the George m-manor and m-might I say that you are e-even lovelier in person than what I’ve heard!”

“Charlie, control yourself.” Sebastian hissed, feeling a little embarrassed.

“You don’t need to do that. Please, raise your head and stand up.” Lilith replied, surprised by Charlie’s display of devotion. Charlie did so almost immediately and looked at his beloved Queen in awe and amazement.

“I-Is there anything that I can assist you with My Lady? I-I can get you something to eat o-or make you feel more comfortable”. Sebastian simply sighed at the servants display of overwhelming devotion to his mother. He knew that many people loved and adored his mother and father, but seeing it in person….it, to be honest, was humiliating to watch.

“I’m alright, but thank you Charlie.” Lilith replied, remembering his name from Hannah’s stories. Charlie nodded simply ecstatic that the Queen had said, and even known, his name. Sebastian cleared his throat to get the pink haired demon’s attention.

“Charlie, I believe you still have chores to finish”.

“O-Oh right”, Charlie stuttered, “I should get back to work, it was a pleasure to meet you My Lady”. He bowed to Lilith one last time before he headed back to what he was doing before.

“Flora wasn’t kidding about that one. But he seems sweet.” Lilith commented before turning to her son.  “Now, what have you been up to that made you so happy?”

“Oh”, Sebastian stated surprised not realizing that she would notice his mood. He brought the kettle over and poured his mother some tea as he explained, “Logan introduced me to his girlfriend today. Her name is Anna and I’m happy that he was able to find someone like her”.

“Oh, that’s wonderful Malphie.” Lilith replied, smiling and sipping her tea. “That angel is a perfect match for him.” The comment almost made Sebastian dropped the kettle in confusion.

“Wait, what...what do you mean angel”, he questioned as he placed the kettle down, “Mother is Annabell an angel?”

“Yes, didn’t you know?” Lilith questioned, then went wide-eyed making a realization. “Oh that’s why Melody asked me for the cloaking amulet. .” Sebastian stared at his mother in shocked with what he just heard. Logan was dating an angel, and he lied to him about it?! Why would Logan even consider being with an angel after what they have done to him and Melody? It just didn’t make any sense?!

_Maybe he’s being mind controlled? That would be a reason why he’s with such a repulsive creature. I can’t have them take away my son!_

“Malphas, it’s not what you think.” Lilith spoke up, seeing that Sebastian was spiraling. “This girl hasn’t done anything malicious to Logan.”

“How could you know that? She could be just playing this facade in front of you too! I can’t let this happen I need to stop this”, Sebastian announced as he stood from his chair.

“There’s no facade, Malphas. You’re blinded by hatred.” Lilith replied, standing up. “Control yourself before you do something you’ll regret.”

“Something I’ll regret? Mother do you not remember that it was an angel that killed Balam!?” he yelled growing angrier, “I lost a brother and a lover because of those vultures! I will not lose a son because I couldn’t stop it!!”

“Of course, I remember!!” Lilith shouted, her eyes turning to their true nature. “I remember the years of darkness!” The plants in the kitchen began to shake with Lilith’s anger, starting to wither. Sebastian went wide eyed hearing how upset his mother was and looked down feeling bad for making her feel that way.

“I’m sorry that I yelled, I just”, he began holding his head in his hands and wringing his fingers in his hair in frustration. Lilith calmed down, realizing she was upsetting Sebastian further. She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn't have shouted.” Lilith apologized, sitting with Sebastian. “Malphie, this angel’s intentions are pure. . . Logan looks at Anna the way your father looks at me.” Lilith wrapped an arm around Sebastian in a comforting way. “I know you’re scared but I beg of you to take a chance on their relationship. If those two can care so much about each other, they’re may be hope for both our species.” Sebastian stayed quiet as he hugged his mother back. He didn’t like the idea of his son being with an angel. However, if this girl made Logan so happy and feel loved then he couldn’t take the chance of separating them. He and Logan were making new developments in their relationship and growing closer and he didn’t want to throw it away all because of an irrational fear. He loves his son and wants him happy and if being with an angel made him happy then Sebastian had to get over his grudges and accept the relationship. Will he accept it right away, hell no but he was willing to make the effort.

Just beyond the kitchen door, Lady Madeline smiled seeing Sebastian and Lilith embrace. Next to Madeline, the ghostly figure of Aurora kneeled next to her.

“I’m glad Mr. Sebastian is all happy now, Rora.” Maddie muttered.

“Me too,” Aurora replied. “Hopefully it lasts.


End file.
